Life's Stepping Stones
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: When Sonic first saved Amy when she was eight years old, he would have never guessed things would turn out like this. Read on for a step by step, chapter by chapter, outlook on how Amy and Sonic came to meet and grow up together. How did life on Mobius pan out for the two hedgehogs? READ ON TO FIND OUT!
1. You Saved My Life

**FELLOW FOLLOWERS!  
>WELCOME TO MY 20<strong>**TH**** FANFIC PIECE! OH MY LORD, WOW!  
>This was a request sent in by Eleanor-Devil, this girl has read every single one of my stories and left some lovely reviews! Of course I had to write something for her! This one's for you, girl! Perfect timing too, for a 20<strong>**th**** anniversary, if you will, this is to show my love for our favourite anime/gaming couple, SONAMY!  
>I've had to do some research in order to write this as close to the originals as possibly. There are many different Sonic Series involved in this story so I've combined them in my own way and changed things where I've had to so they fit in. This probably won't be a particularly long piece but read on to find out how Amy and Sonic lived out their lives!<br>Thank you to everyone else who has followed me, read, reviewed, PM and everything else along the way! You're all awesome! Keep reading for many more to come!**

**Peace out! Xx**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Way back when, there was a handsome, cerulean hedgehog that could travel at the speed of light, possessed a cocky yet optimistic attitude and had a passion for the wind and chilli dogs. This ten year old young boy went by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog, a young hero. He and his two older siblings, Manic and Sonia, had been separated from their mother some time ago and now lived out their lives protecting Mobius at such young ages. Sonia, being the eldest and a female, took on the motherly role and did everything in her power to protect her stubborn little brothers. Manic, the middle child, had knack for trouble. Therefore, was constantly burring Sonia up and giving Sonic plenty of amusement, which was all in a day's work for the feral yet lovable green hedgehog.<p>

'Sonic! Manic! I swear to Chaos if you don't get in here right now I'll-'

'Woah, chill out, sis?' Manic cut Sonia off as he walked into the kitchen.

'No need to scream at us, Sonia?' Sonic added as he followed his older brother.

'Can you just get your lazy butts in here and help me? If you wanna eat dinner then you have to chip in.' She rolled her eyes.

'I thought that was the girl's job?' Manic smirked.

'Don't push your luck, you little-'

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh?' Sonic cut her off as he began setting the small table they had.

'No? I'm just tired and… tired, yes.'

'You're thinking about that pompous, stuck up dork, aren't you?' Manic snorted as he carried the plate of chilli dogs over to the table.

'No! Now just, lay off you two!' Sonia snapped.

'Argh, I'm having a shower and going to bed. Goodnight.' Sonia continued after a minute's silence before she kissed both her brother's on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, allowing the boys to finish the large plate of chilli dogs themselves.

Sonia used to be engaged, even if she was only thirteen… to a pompous, conceited and narcissistic mink by the name of Bartleby. Sir Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin, someone she loved and cared for deeply and to the surprise of many others, he returned those feelings. For reasons that no one has ever been able to understand or even discover, Sonia called off their engagement. They still cared for each other deeply, but apparently it wasn't going to work, much to Manic and Sonic's happiness and excitement. Bartleby and Sonia's brothers were certainly… indifferent. They knew she still thought about it sometimes, she just needed to be alone and cool off they guessed.

* * *

><p>The next day, no particularly special day, Sonic set out for a run determined to find adventure, as per usual. Truth be told, for once this young hedgehog actually knew where he was headed. Rumour had it that in the last month of each year, a legendary, little planet by the name of Miracle Planet, was to appear by Never Lake. Sonic being the adventurous, light-hearted spirit he was, was determined to set out and see for himself.<p>

The beautiful scene of Never Lake was nothing new to the blue boy, however, today things were certainly different. He had prepared himself, more so excited himself, for the scene of Miracle Planet appearing before him by Never Lake. However, he hadn't quite envisioned it this way…

The small yet extravagant planet had been chained to the broadest and tallest mountain in the area, complete mechanized. There was no questioning whose work this was, Robotnik, without a doubt. More than likely to add to his Eggman Empire, or at least start it. Hmph, not if Sonic the Hedgehog could help it! Sonic sped up the mountain to where the beautiful planet had been chained, only to be sucked into it and landing face first in the dirt. Unbeknown to the blue hero, he had been followed the entire time. This will come back for him in due time…

Also unbeknown to the Blue Blur, his presence on the island had been quickly discovered by none other than doctor Robotnik himself. The two had been enemies for quite some time now, probably since the time Sonic could even walk, but neither could even remember, all they knew was they had a passionate dislike for each other and their values. The grossly obese doctor had been prepared for the adventure-crazed hedgehog to appear out of nowhere, so he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

'Hmph, I think it's about time that blue pest met his match.' Robotnik smirked to himself. He turned around from his computers and monitors that were all enclosed in a small, remote and portable base that he had hovering over the planet in disguise. He slowly paced over to a glass cylinder, so thick it was hard to see inside, but whatever was in there, it was hooked up to all sorts of wires and chords. It was blue, and looked strangely familiar?Robotnik smiled darkly before turning back to his computers, monitors and technological devices of all kinds to where he found a large green button and slammed his fist down on it, shooting whatever was in that glass cylinder out and into the openness of Miracle Planet. Eggman smirked before walking over to a large window… watching what he released fly away. A metallic beast. A small, metallic beast… A small, _hedgehog, _metallic beast…Sonic ran around the planet, unable to believe his eyes. He was certain that legend dictated Miracle Planet was beautiful, full of healthy flora and fauna of all kinds, but this certainly wasn't it. He knew Robotnik was behind it, and he was going to do something about it. That was until he was suddenly stopped in his tracks, taken aback by a floating figure in the sky.

'I must be dreaming?' Sonic said to himself.

The floating figure stared at him, it's metallic, dark, evil eyes looking deep into Sonic's soul. He wasn't sure what was startling him the most, the fact that a metallic hedgehog was floating above him… or the fact it looked almost exactly like him?! The duo continued to stare on for a few seconds more before the Metallic beast moved it's shoulders up and down, appearing to be giggling, before flying straight overhead and into the distance.

Sonic watched it disappeared before dashing off and following his metal doppelganger into the distance. Assuming it was Robotnik's creation, Sonic have to give him credit. He'd done a good job, it was certainly fast, so fast Sonic had lost sight of him for a little while. Until…

'Hey! Let go of me! Put me down!' A young, female voice called from the distance.

'Stop. Moving.' The metallic hedgehog responded in a robotic tone as he flew above the trees, back over Sonic and back the way he came.

'Hey! Let go of her!' Sonic called out before he raced after the metal version of himself and the pink hedgehog he was carrying.

'Please, help me!' She cried for him.

Sonic chased them all the way up to where his doppelganger flew into where he must have come from, and just what Sonic was hoping to find. After all, there was no mistaking it… Robotnik's base, at least, his portable base. Sonic infiltrated the security systems before dashing inside to find Robotnik and his metallic machine along with the young, frightened, pink female hedgehog trapped in a cage to the side of the room.

'Gah! You assured you me you lost the brat!' Robotnik spat at his machine.

'I-I do not understand.' It answered.

'What an unpleasant surprise to see you, Sonic.' Robotnik began as he walked towards him. 'Where are the other two pests? Sonia and Manic?'

'What do you care?' Sonic spat.

'You're right, I don't. Meet my latest creation, Sonic. I call him… Metal Sonic!'

'How original?'

'Shut it! You won't be acting so smart soon enough! He has your exact capabilities, and is able to copy anything else you learn and execute.'

'Yeah, right. We'll see?' Sonic winked.

He dashed towards the pink hedgehog's cage only to be thrown back by Metal Sonic who performed a spin dash, one Sonic knew all too well. He stabled himself before staring at Metal Sonic, astounded and startled before trying his luck again, only to achieve the same outcome. If he couldn't physically beat his doppelganger, then he'd have to outsmart him…

Eggman cackled and gripped his large stomach as he watched Sonic hopelessly loss against his metal twin, the rosy hedgehog still trapped in her cage fearing for her mysterious hero. The blue hedgehog suddenly noticed that the not-so-genius doctor had left a rather large and powerful laser running on the other side of the room… too easy.

Sonic ran towards the laser, careful not to hit it or anything around it's powerful rays. As he got closer and closer, mere inches away, he slid under it's beam, startling his twin and not giving Metal the time to dodge it's powerful rays also. He exploded on impact, causing the entire portable base to burst into flames, much to Robotnik's horror.

Sonic ran through the smoke to where the pink hedgehog's cage now lay on it's side, her still trapped inside. He busted her open before making a mad and frantic dash to where had first entered the planet with her cradled in his arms and her face nuzzled in his chest, neither able to say a word…

'Are you ok, there?' Sonic asked as he placed the rosy hedgehog back on her feet, having returned to Never Lake.

'Oh, uh, yes… I can't even begin to thank you for saving my life. I just-'

'How did you even end up there?' Sonic cut her off.

'Well, you see. I was here, at Never Lake looking to see if the legend of 'The Little Planet' was true and when I saw you come by I followed you, thinking maybe you were here for the same reason, only to discover that the legend was real.' Amy shrugged, trying to hide to blushing cheeks.

'Oh, I get it. Well, at least you're safe now.' Sonic smiled.

'Thanks again for that. You know, uh… you're very handsome.' Amy giggled.

'Oh, uh… Thanks? I'm Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog.' The now red hedgehog stammered.

'It's nice to meet you.'

'And you are?'

'Amy, Amy Rose.'


	2. Under My Wing

As time went on, Amy got to seeing her blue hero a lot more often. After she had been saved from Metal on that fateful day, she decided to reside in Knothole, not too far away from where Sonic and his best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, lived in their own home. She found herself a beautiful little cottage home that fit her perfectly and dressed it up to make it her own.

Now ten years old, Sonic two years her senior, she had made a few more friends along the way in the small town of Knothole. One of which, of course, being Sonic's best friend Tails. He was nothing short of a kid genius, being only the same age as Amy but with the IQ equivalent to Albert Einstein. His specialty was definitely mechanics and engineering, but every now and then he would experiment with other difficult field such as medicine and study text book after text book. He'd rule the world one day…

When Amy first came to Knothole, Sonic had also introduced her to his siblings, much to his resentment, Sonia and Manic. Sonia immediately loved the rosy hedgehog and swore to herself that one day she would make a point of getting her little brother and Amy married, so plenty of time to plan. Manic also took a liking to Sonic's new friend, without any shame taking no time to tease his little brother about Amy, asking him if she was a 'special' friend. Sonic would blush every time Amy got excited, knowing she was already obsessed with him enough and begged his brother not to make it worse.

'I can't believe you've been here for two years already, Amy.' Sonia smiled, sitting on a lounge in Amy's living room.

'Neither can I, it went by so fast. Feels like only yesterday I met your brother.' Amy said, blushing at the thought of the royal blue hedgehog.

'You did such a great job with this house too. It's been a long time since someone lived here, you really put some life into the old shack.'

'Thanks, I guess I have a 'creative knack'.'

The pair began to giggle as they sat down together and drank the tea Amy had just brought out. As they sat in a comfortable silence and sipped their tea, Sonia couldn't help but notice a wave of sadness wash over Amy's entire being. It was evident she was trying to hide it, and she was trying hard, but Sonia could see right through things like that.

'What's on your mind?' Sonia asked.

'Huh? Nothing?' Amy lied, a little startled out of her thoughts.

'You look sad? If the past two years have taught me anything you only have two emotions, happy and angry. The only time angry is evident is when my brother is being an idiot.' Sonia winked, causing Amy to giggle.

'Well, to be honest… I was just thinking about that day Sonic saved me.'

'Oh?'

'And the few days before it.'

'Oh…'

'I miss them, Sonia.' Amy admitted as she looked up into the eyes of the older, hot pink hedgehog.

'I know you do, Amy. I know how you feel, and so does Sonic and Manic. Having said that, at least we know our mother is out there somewhere watching us. No child should have their parents ripped away from them at eight years old, especially seeing them be…' Sonia trailed off.

'I don't mind living alone or anything. I love my house, and Knothole, and the few friends I have here it's just… I wish they were here.' Amy shrugged.

* * *

><p>While Sonia and Amy continued to drink their tea and talk girl talk, Sonic was at home with Tails, Manic and their friend, Knuckles the Echidna. Amy met Knuckles a little time after she had come to Knothole, due to Sonic and the others wanting to ease the rosy hedgehog into her new home before scaring her off. Knuckles was without a doubt a hothead, had a bad temper, strong and independent and the guardian of The Master Tails tinkered away on something new he'd been working on, Manic, Knuckles and Sonic relaxed just outside the garage door in the front yard, pondering what to do for the day. Sonic grew increasingly impatient and bored before springing to his feet and began pacing. Knuckles and Manic watched him curious, wondering what ideas were ticking over in his young, curious brain.<p>

'Penny for your thoughts, bro?' Manic arched an eyebrow.

'I'm bored!' Sonic exclaimed in a whiny tone.

'You're always bored, Sonic.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'You know what we should do?'

'What's that?' Tails mumbled, still focused on his device.

'We should get Amy and Sonia over here, maybe do a little battling!'

'Yeah! Let's get Sonia over here!' Knuckles exclaimed without thinking.

'And Amy… right, Knuckles?' Manic said through threatening, gritted teeth.

'Uh, yeah… Of course!'

'You guys can, I'm happy to watch.' Tails smiled.

Sonic was quick to run by Sonia's new house, expecting to find his older sister there. Low and behold, she was out, making him nervous when he figured out exactly where she was. He knew Sonia and Amy were good friends, and he had no doubt Sonia and Amy would find a way every time to make him the topic of conversation! He had to get to Amy's quick and get the two girls back to his and Tails' place, ready to duke it out.

'Oh, just a minute!' Amy yelled out as she heard a knock at the door.

'Expecting someone?' Sonia asked as Amy rose from the couch.

'No? I don't know who it is?' Amy shrugged as she reached the door and opened it…

'Good morning, girls.' Sonic smiled, his hands politely behind his back.

'Hi, Sonic!' Amy exclaimed in glee, probably a little too dramatically.

'Good morning, little brother.' Sonia smiled as she walked up to him and pecked his cheek.

'Aw geesh, Sonia, do you have to?' Sonic whined as he wiped away the kiss.

'Yes, now what's up?'

'Knuckles and Manic are at home and we wanted to know if you girls wanted to join us? Maybe do a little friendly battling?' Sonic put up his fists excitedly.

'That sounds fun! What do you say, Amy?' Sonia turned to her young friend.

'Well, ok then. Why not?' Amy sent a smile Sonic's way.

By the time they were all back at Sonic and Tails' home, warming up and stretching, Sonic was bouncing off the walls with excitement with Manic at his side in the attempt to keep him still for even five seconds. As usual, Tails was still tinkering away on one of his inventions, but decided he definitely wanted a good view of the battles. He pulled up an old beach chair before getting comfortable with his invention and screwdriver and flicking down his sunglasses.

'So, who's up first?' Tails smiled before turning back to his screwdriver.

'I'll go first. Who's ready to take me on?' Knuckles said proudly as he showed off his almost non-existent muscles at the age of thirteen.

'I'll give it a shot.'

Knuckles whirled around to see the one person he didn't want to battle, step up to the plate… Sonia. There was no denying, Sonia was beautiful, talented and far more mature beyond her years of fifteen. After her failed engagement, she had become friends with Tails and Knuckles and some others around Knothole. There was also no denying Knuckles had developed somewhat of a crush on the hot pink hedgehog. He blushed furiously as she sauntered towards him, prepared for battle.

'Oh, uh… Well, Sonia. Are you sure?' Knuckles stammered.

'Positive. I can take you on.' Sonia smiled, almost cockily.

'Well, alright then.' Knuckles shrugged.

'Ready, guys?' Manic raised his eyebrows.

'Yep!' They both exclaimed.

'Alright. In 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!' Sonic exclaimed.

A hand spring over Knuckles and a 'Sonic Spin' later, Knuckles was face down in the dirt. Sonia couldn't help but giggle, a little proud of her work before mockingly dusting off her hands and shrugging proudly before walking over to Amy as Knuckles staggered to his feet. Manic and Sonic knew their sister was ridiculously strong and undeniably one hell of a fighter, but to so easily kick Knuckles' butt? How embarrassing.

'Did you even try?!' Tails exclaimed, holding back his laughter.

'I-I… uh, well… Shut up, Tails!' Knuckles said, completely bewildered.

'What a fail.' Sonic face palmed.

'Agreed.' Manic added, bowing his head in shame.

'Oh, you can both just kiss my-'

'Ok! Who's up next?' Tails cut off Knuckles mumbles to the two hedgehogs.

'Amy will give it a go!' Sonia exclaimed before pushing Amy forward.

'I guess I don't have much of a choice?' Amy shrugged as she straightened out her green shirt and orange skirt.

'Well, who's going to verse her?' Tails mumbled, not taking his eyes off his screwdriver and invention.

Manic couldn't help but eye off Sonic and nudge him a little, causing his young brother to look back at him with an arched eyebrow. Manic gave him a look, coaxing him to step up to the plate and take on the rosy hedgehog because, according to Manic, 'it would be cute'. However, according to Sonic, Manic wouldn't know the first thing about cute, but then again neither would he.

'No! I'm not doing it.' Sonic whispered.

'Don't be a wimp!' Manic shot back.

'Oh come on, Manic. I can't hurt her!'

'What makes you think you're going to win?'

'Argh! Fine!'

Sonic slowly walked forward before facing his opponent, much to everyone's surprise. He decided he'd take it easy on the young girl, she hadn't exactly done much fighting but she had to learn at some point. He stood up proud before shooting her a reassuring smile, causing her to blush. He automatically regretted that smile…

'You ready, Amy?' Sonic smirked.

'Sure.' Amy smiled.

'Alright. 3… 2…-'

'Just a second.' Amy cut Manic off.

Everyone turned to look at the young, fuchsia hedgehog in confusion, watching her intently. She slowly lifted her hand to her side, intensely and strongly before quickly snapping her fingers only to reveal and giant red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer out of thin air. Everyone's jaws dropped, partly at the fact that huge hammer had appeared out of nowhere but partly because… well, it was Amy with a huge hammer?!

'Uh oh…' Sonic mumbled to himself.

'Something tells me he isn't as confident anymore?' Knuckles snickered.

'I'll second that.' Manic chuckled.

'Ok, let's go.' Amy smiled innocently. She didn't really want to hurt the boy she really liked, but she also wanted to prove to him she was strong and all the other stuff boys like. According to Sonia, anyway…

'Uh, ok then. 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!' Manic exclaimed.

Sonic dashed forth, dodging Amy's Piko attack and ending up behind her, causing the scene to remain still again. Amy looked down and giggled before making her hammer disappear, making everyone nervous again. Sonic shook it off before charging towards her again, causing Amy to retaliate. She slid down and tripped him over, giving her time to retrieve her hammer. As he staggered to her feet, Amy swung him into a nearby tree, causing him to slide down weakly and face plant the ground.

'Oh my, Chaos! Sonic!' Amy exclaimed before running towards him, realising she got too carried away.

'Holy hell.' Sonic muttered as he staggered to his feet again.

'Are you ok?!' Amy exclaimed as she helped him up.

'I thought you weren't experienced in combat?'

'I'm not! I just know how to use a Piko Piko Hammer!'

'Well then, that's… wow.' He smiled up at her.

'I'm sorry.' Amy apologised sadly.

'Don't be sorry. It was way past cool!'

Amy smiled at him as she helped him walk over to three boys in hysterics and a sympathetic sister who was quick to kiss his wounds better. The group decided to call it a day, especially since the girls had already won both rounds, and head home. As everyone left, Amy decided to pay a quick visit to another of her new friends in Knothole, Cream and Vanilla.

Vanilla was a beautiful, petite rabbit that was without a doubt Mobius' greatest mother. Cream was her five year old daughter, and idolised Amy very much. Sonic and his siblings had saved Vanilla from one of Robotnik's violent attacks shortly after Cream was born and her father had passed away during that attack. The young rabbit often asked where 'Daddy' was, but Vanilla told her that he was away on holidays in the sky and they would see him someday soon. The rosy hedgehog quickly made her way to their lovely cottage home and knocked politely on the door only for it to be answered by Vanilla herself.

'Amy, my dear! Come in, come in!' Vanilla exclaimed.

'Thank you, Miss Vanilla.' Amy smiled.

'Cream, my darling, look who's here!' Vanilla exclaimed before Cream ran into the room.

'Amy! Amy! Amy!' Cream exclaimed before running up to the pink hedgehog.

'Hi there, cutie! How are you?' Amy giggled.

'Goooooooood.' Cream smiled shyly.

'We've been baking today, haven't we, sweetie?' Vanilla said, aiming her question at Cream.

'Yes, Mama!'

'Amy, dearest, please join us for some cookies and milk?' Vanilla insisted.

'I'd love to!' Amy exclaimed with glee.

'Yay! Amy is staying with us today, Mama!' Cream cheered as she dragged Amy to the kitchen.

'Yes, my love…' Vanilla smiled.


	3. Differences and Changes

Amy had her thirteenth birthday just a few weeks ago. Sonic, now fifteen years old, was forced to help Sonia and Cream plan a surprise party for her which went down very smoothly. Sonia left Manic in charge of the cake which was a terrible plan as it turns out, especially for Sonic. Icky, sticky, chocolate fudge cake! Of course, the knife came out dirty. Therefore, Sonic got a big sloppy kiss on the cheek from a newly teenage girl.

Things didn't often change on the planet of Mobius, other than the occasional birthday or holiday celebration. Wake up, kick Eggman's ass, go home. However, the time had come when Sonic and the others figured maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if they met some new people. Create allies, make friendships and not just that, hang out with more people!  
><strong><br>**'This is going to sound so much sadder being said out loud but… we don't know anyone else?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'Duh, that's why we're trying to make new friends.' Tails chuckled.

'Alright then, genius, where do you suggest we find these new people?'

'This is easily the most sad conversation I've ever been in.' Manic face palmed.

'You're probably right, Mr. Manic.' Cream giggled, the cutest eight year old ever.

'Can everyone just chill out? I'm sure everything is going to be fine, we'll meet new people eventually.' Sonia shrugged with a pretty smile.

'She's right. We just haven't come across the right people yet, right, Sonic?' Amy said cheerfully as she glanced over at her blue hero.

'Uh, yeah, that's it! Anyway, I'm off for a run. See ya!' Sonic exclaimed before dashing out the garage door.

* * *

><p>As Sonic ran up and down, over and under the hills and paths of Knothole, he screeched to a halt as he came across a shadowed figure in the near distance. If he wasn't mistaken, he could swear to Chaos it was an ebony version of him? He slowly walked forward a little, not wanting to startle the creature before he introduced himself until he snapped a twig beneath his feet. The shadowed figure turned around to face him rapidly, revealing his face as and ebony and crimson hedgehog before disappearing into the forest ahead.<p>

'Hey! Hang on there, wait up!' Sonic exclaimed before dashing after the ebony hedgehog.

'Oh, no you don't!' A voice exclaimed from behind, causing Sonic to peer over his shoulder.

He let out a shriek as he was tackled to the ground by a blur of pink, black and white. He was pinned to the ground by the blurred figure, face down and hand behind his back. Whoever it was had a really good grip on him, not allowing him to move an inch. He wiggled and squirmed as much as he could, but it was only enough for him to lift his head to see the ebony and crimson hedgehog now standing before him.

'What's the deal?!' Sonic exclaimed, earning him a tug on the arms from whoever was behind him.

'Name, hedgehog?' He asked.

'You first.'

'Alright then. I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, and this here is my work partner-'

'Rouge, Rouge the Bat.' The blurred figure cut him off from behind, allowing Sonic to turn his head so he could see an extremely feminine bat holding him.

'Now you.' Shadow said firmly.

'Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now, you wanna let go of me Rouge? Rouge the Bat?' Sonic said mockingly.

'Hmph. I don't like his attitude, but he's kinda cute.' Rouge winked at him.

'For the love of Chaos, keep it together for two seconds, Rouge!' Shadow snapped.

'So, what was with the mad dash and the attacking me? I was just trying to introduce myself.' Sonic said as he stood up, dusted himself off and folded his arms.

'I thought you were about to attack my partner? It's instinct.' Rouge shrugged.

'I'm sure you know of Dr. Robotnik?' Shadow huffed.

'Well, yeah?' Sonic answered.

'We're keeping a close eye on him these days, and we weren't sure if you were friend or foe. Let's just put it that way.'

'Alright then, well, how about you both take a break and come back with me and meet my friends? If it's any consolation, we're all 'foe' to Robotnik.' Sonic smirked.

Shadow and Rouge exchanged what were almost confused looks, not sure whether or not to trust this blue, speedy stranger, but it was apparent the duo knew how to take care of themselves. They turned back to Sonic and agreed to come with him back to his home and meet his friends and siblings. When they arrived, the two working partners instantly tensed up, unsure of the new people.

'Who've we got here, bro?' Manic asked as Sonic, Rouge and Shadow walked in the garage door.

'Well, I told you we'd meet people, right?' Sonic shrugged.

'Just his luck.' Sonia rolled her eyes with a smile.

'Guys, this is Shadow and Rouge. I met them today on my run.' Sonic said as he gestured to the two.

'Hello, Mr. Shadow, I'm Cream!' The young rabbit exclaimed as she ran up to him and took his hand to shake it, startling him.

'Um, hello.' He stammered.

'Oh, come on, Shadow. She's a little kid, lighten up. Hi, sweetie!' Rouge huffed before greeting Cream.

'Hello, Miss Rouge, I'm Cream!' She exclaimed again, now going in for a hug, undeniably startling the bat.

'Oh uh…'

'Oh, come on, Rouge. She's a little kid, lighten up?' Shadow mocked.

'Bite me.' Rouge mumbled.

* * *

><p>Day turned into night and the two new friends were still with the gang, talking to what even they considered their new friends. They were unusually quick to open up about themselves to what were technically still strangers, well, Rouge was anyway…<p>

'So, you guys work together, right?' Amy smiled, sitting comfortably on a couch in the living room.

'We sure do, for an agency called G.U.N. We've only recently become partners but we get along pretty-'

'For God's sake, Rouge?!' Shadow cut her off.

'What? We can trust them?' The fifteen year old bat shrugged.

'We met them a few hours ago, Bat.' Shadow huffed.

'Please don't worry, Mr. Shadow. We're friends! If you're secret undercover agent spy people then we won't tell on you.' Cream giggled.

'She's right.' Sonia smiled.

'You guys are really cool. See, Shadow? They're good people!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Yeah… Good people.' Knuckles said with a dreamy smile plastered across his face.

Rouge flashed him a smile, causing him to blush furiously for what seemed like the millionth time this afternoon. There was no mistaking it, a certain hot headed echidna was bewitched by the ivory bat's beauty and charm. He couldn't stop staring at her, and as the night went on it was becoming more apparent to those around him.

'How you doin' there, Knux?' Manic whispered.

'Great, you?' Knuckles answered, not taking his eyes away from a certain someone.

'Fine. You know, if you stare at her any longer you might burn a whole in her head.'

'Huh? Oh, well… shut up!'

* * *

><p>A few days later, after both Shadow and Rouge were allowed some time off of their special undercover job, according to Cream, the two decided to pay the others another visit. Technically, it was Rouge's idea and Shadow was forced to tag along. Shadow went by Sonic and Tails' home where he also found Manic and Knuckles, and they were all surprisingly happy to see the closed off hedgehog.<p>

The four teen boys were planning another day of friendly battles, working on their combat and intelligence skills. When they told Shadow this, they could swear it was the first they'd seen him smile since they met him. Not only that, they didn't even think he knew how to smile, it was kind of scary.

'Alright, I'm in. Who's up first?' Shadow smirked.

Meanwhile, Rouge ran into Sonia on the way to Amy's lovely cottage home where they suspected Cream would more than likely be. Rouge, being fifteen, couldn't help but soak up the fact she was hanging out with a stunning, friendly eighteen year old girl who she had come to grow fond of over the past few days. The two got to talking on their walk and discovered they had a great deal in common, except maybe the fact Rouge was certainly a lot more confident in a few departments.

'I love Amy to pieces, but I'm so desperate to change her outfit.' Sonia admitted.

'Thank Chaos.' Rouge smirked.

'Huh?'

'I thought I was the only one that thought it.'

'Maybe we could take her and Cream into the city today? Grab some lunch, go shopping and get Amy a new look?' Sonia suggested excitedly.

'Oh, I love it!' Rouge exclaimed before clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>'You know, I'm really not that sure about this.' Amy said, full of uncertainty.<p>

'I think it looks fabulous!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Well, it's certainly…' Sonia trailed off.

'What do you think, Cream?' Amy questioned.

'Well, Miss Amy, I think you look lovely in anything. It's certainly… different?' Cream smiled innocently.

Amy admired herself in the dressing room hallway mirror, definitely unsure of the outfit Rouge had picked out for her. After Sonia and Rouge had arrived at Amy's home, where as suspected they found both Amy and Cream, they were quick to head to the city for a 'girl's day'. Their first shop was a large clothing outlet mall that both Rouge and Sonia knew well, having made friends with a lot of the assistants in there over time.

Amy didn't quite understand what was wrong with her usual girly skirt and shirt, accompanied with lace up shoes. Sonia assured her there wasn't exactly anything wrong with them, but now that she was a teenager, maybe it was time to try out other styles. Rouge commended the girl on how well she handled that. The ivory bat threw the young hedgehog into a dressing room before handing her an outfit.

Amy shrugged before trying it on, figuring Sonia was right about trying new styles. Whilst she put it on, the others went to browse for other outfits for her to try on afterwards. When she was finished, she looked down to realise she was barely covered! Her top was basically white corset, accompanied with spaghetti straps, lace and a large red bow that covered her growing bosom. The corset ended just above her hips, showing a little of her stomach before a tight pair of ruby red jeans clung to her hips, thighs, knees and calves. This was all accompanied by knee-high red and white heeled boots that the poor girl could barely walk in.

'Well, I really like the colour scheme. It suits you, kiddo!' Sonia said with a reassuring smile.

'But?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'But… maybe it's just not Amy's style?' Sonia suggested cautiously.

'Oh, come now! Amy, I've known you only for a few days and there's no denying you have a huge crush on Big Blue, right?' Rouge said proudly.

'Oh! Uh, well… I-I… uh?' Amy stuttered, causing Sonia and Cream to giggle.

'Exactly. Now, I think he will just _love _you in this!' Rouge said excitedly, placing a friendly hand on Amy's shoulder.

There was something about the way Rouge said this that made Sonia very aware they were dressing up Amy. Amy, her friend and also the girl who had a massive crush on her little brother… maybe they shouldn't be getting to ahead of themselves. It was time for this Freedom Fighter to subtly dial things down, and fast!

'Alright, ok! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here!' She exclaimed.

_Yeah. Real subtle, Sonia…_

'Here, Miss Amy. Try this on, I picked it out.' Cream smiled and handed Amy a new outfit.

'Alright then, I will! Thank you, Cream!' Amy exclaimed happily.

As Amy was changing for the second time, Sonia and Rouge were having a friendly debate on the first outfit. While Sonia insisted it was a great outfit, which was kind of a lie, she thought it was better suited to Rouge herself. The ivory bat took it in her stride, accepting the complimenting and moving on, much to Sonia's relief.

Amy finished changing and stepped out to reveal her next outfit… There was no denying the eight year old rabbit had taste, it was beautiful. Floral sandals and a floral headband, much like what she wore most of the time. This accompanied a cute, white summer dress with pastel red and pink flowers covering it almost completely. To no surprise, Rouge felt it was still missing something…

'A ha! Here we go.' Rouge exclaimed as she skipped to a belt rack.

She took off a light brown leather belt and wrapped it around Amy's mid drift, trying to show off a little of the young girls petite yet curved body. Rouge stepped back, allowing the others to admire hers and Cream's work. They um'd and ah'd, made Amy do a few twirls before walking up and down the hallway like it was a catwalk before finally drawing a conclusion.

'It's lovely, but it's just not you.' Rouge smiled.

'I think it's definitely something for you when you're a little older, Cream.' Sonia smiled, causing the young rabbit to blush.

'Here, trying on this that Sonia picked out earlier.' Rouge said before handing Amy the outfit and pushing her back into the changing room… only to wait in patient silence for a dazzling result…

'Well, it's not something I'd pick for myself… but it's definitely for you.' Rouge smiled.

'It's definitely you, Miss Amy.' Cream giggled.

'I think we've found the one!' Sonia exclaimed.

* * *

><p>'Hello there, boys.' Sonia said through a sigh as she entered the garage door to find all the boys, including Shadow, lounged about the garage.<p>

'What's up, sis?' Manic greeted her, not even opening his eyes.

'We've had a busy day. Right, Rouge?'

'Oh really?' Knuckles exclaimed, sitting up at the sound of _her _name.

'Yes, Mr. Knuckles. Would you all like to see what we did?' Cream giggled with excitement.

'What's this all about?' Tails arched an eyebrow, still unable to hold back a suspicious smile.

'Presenting, the new and improved… AMY ROSE!' Sonia exclaimed as her and the others stepped aside to reveal Amy's new look.

As Amy walked through, the boys at up straight as their jaws dropped slightly and eyes nearly fell out of their head. She was barely recognisable! The outfit Sonia had picked out was definitely the one for Amy, it was a classy red and white, halter-neck sports dress with a low cut back that showed off all off her desirable features without going too far. This was accompanied by knee-high red and white boots that fit her comfortably and she could walk in with ease.

It appeared that after their trip to the mall, they made a stop to the hairdressers. Her quills were no longer long enough to tie up with a thick, red hair tie. Her luscious, thick quills were now cut into a bob at shoulder length and accompanied with a simple red headband. Amy took a few steps forward before placing her gloved hands comfortably behind her back, hoping the stunned silence was a good reaction, but turning to the girls to be sure.

'Soooooo? What do you think?!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Amy?' Tails questioned without thinking.

'Yes, Tails. It's me.' Amy smirked a little, causing Tails to smile.

'Wow, Amy! You look awesome! All grown up! Nice work, girls.' Manic smiled, followed by a small nod from Shadow.

'Yeah, barely recognise you, Amy? Nice work, girls.' Knuckles smiled at Rouge, causing her to laugh a little.

The room suddenly fell silent, everyone still awaiting a certain someone's opinion on Amy's new look. A rather important opinion to the rosy hedgehog… Sonic. He simply stared at her blankly, his eyes tracing her up and down a few times in a stunned motion. Amy really couldn't tell if he was in awe or horrified at her new look, but was certain that both could be a possibility.

'Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked, breaking the silence.

'Huh?' Sonic answered, not looking away from Amy.

'Doesn't she look pretty, Mr. Sonic?'

'Oh, uh… Gee, Amy, you look, uh… um,-'

Sonic was cut off, luckily, by the sound of an explosion coming from outside across the dirt pathway that lead into a small patch of trees and other forestry. The gang rushed outside to see what caused a commotion to see small puffs of smoke streaming up from a few shrubs and trees. They all exchanged confused looks before running to the scene, amazed at what they were to find…

'Dammit, Silver! Get off my tail!' A female voice exclaimed.

'Sorry, Blaze.' The assumed Silver replied.

'If you've sent us to another dimension for the _billionth_ time I swear to Chaos I'm going to-'

'Aw ease up, Blaze. It's not like I can't get us back?'

'I beg to differ! You just have an unusual amount of luck!'

Sonic went ahead of the others and stepped out from behind a tree to see a lavender cat and a grey/silver hedgehog quarrelling over… well, they assumed they were to find out. He knew he'd never seen them before, and prayed he didn't receive the same greeting he did from Rouge and Shadow. He figured this time he might take a different approach. He stepped forth quietly and cleared his throat to avoid startling them.

'Ah! Silver, hold him!' The cat exclaimed.

'I'm onto it!' He replied before shooting his hands forth at arm's length.

Within a second, Sonic was floating above the ground, unable to move at all. His eyes bulged out of his skull when he realised he was magically off the ground. The others gasped and leapt forth to help him, only to find themselves joining him above the ground seconds later. Even Rouge couldn't get out of this one with her powerful wings.

'Who are you?' The feline asked, sauntering towards them.

'Put us down, you crazy-'

'I said,' Blaze cut Knuckles off, 'who are you?' She finished before a ball of fire appeared in her hands.

'Oh dear…' Cream stuttered.

'Go easy on them, Blaze.' Silver smirked.

'Not until I get some information.' Blaze snickered.

'Ok, ok, chill out. I'm Sonic, and these are my siblings, Manic and Sonia.' Sonic said before tilting his head towards the two.

'Yes, and these are our friends. This is Amy, Cream and Rouge.' Sonia said, gesturing to the girls.

'Yeah, uh, and this is Knuckles and Shadow.' Manic stuttered nervously.

'I see.' Blaze smiled a little.

'They seem harmless?' Silver shrugged, still keeping them in the air with his psychokinesis.

'Probably. Although, they would've been less harmless had they not seen what we can do, or if they hadn't what I assume overheard our quarrel.' Blaze huffed, beginning to circle the levitating bodies.

'Um, excuse me, Miss? Can we come down now?' Cream asked politely.

Blaze was almost repulsed by her cute demeanour, but figured she was no older than ten and figured she shouldn't be traumatised just yet. Considering, one could say, Blaze had some experience in the world of traumatizing. She looked at Silver and shrugged lazily, gesturing for him to drop them. They all gasped for air as they feel to the ground before checking to see if one another was alright.

Blaze looked on at them, confused at their behaviour. It was something she didn't understand, something she hadn't really experienced. She barely knew what it was… She shook it off before walking to Silver and standing by his side, awaiting for the others to pull themselves together and talk.

'Alright, let's just all remain calm.' Rouge said with a hint of sarcasm as she brushed off her skin tight jumpsuit.

'So, now that you know our names, can we know yours?' Sonic asked as he stepped forward cautiously.

'Seems fair. I'm Silver the Hedgehog, and this here is my colleague and I guess what you'd call friend, Princess-'

'My name is Blaze. Nothing more, nothing less.' Blaze cut her companion off.

Her statement sent a wave of uncomfortable silence over the gang, but they were all quick to shake it off before greeting the two with hearty handshakes and invite them back to Sonic and Tails' home.

* * *

><p>They were quick to learn Silver was the most friendly person anyone could meet, and really did consider Blaze a friend, his previous comment before he got cut off was merely sarcastic. He got along with everyone quickly, especially Cream, she was like the baby sister he never had.<p>

As for Blaze, it was clear to see she was undeniably beautiful and had the ability of pyrokinesis, and probably other insane abilities they were yet to see. However, it appeared as though she was somewhat damaged under the surface. After a few hour in the house, everyone got to mingling over snacks and music. Tails did have a decent conversation with their new friend Silver, finding out she was the Princess, soon to be Queen, of their world, which had been explained earlier.

'Wow, so she must be really popular.' Tails said.

'Just the opposite.' Silver admitted sadly.

'Huh?'

'When she discovered her powers, all the other kids her age made fun of her, which personally I don't get because I think being able to create and manipulate fire is awesome.'

'That's awful she got teased?'

'Yeah, but then she became guardian of the Sol Emeralds, making isolation for her that much easy so she could 'carry out her duties'.'

'Sol Emeralds?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, uh… They're like our world's Chaos Emeralds.

'So, I guess you're like her only friend?'

'Pretty much. Believe it or not, she used to be a lot more closed off before we met. She really is coming out of her shell, it's just taking time. When you get to know her, she's a real great gal.' Silver winked.

Tails smiled before Silver walked over to Cream who was summoning for some reason. The two-tailed kitsune couldn't help but turn to look at the lavender feline, feeling sorry for her. However, he was determined to become close friends with both her and Silver. Another set of allies, friends and good people to be around.


	4. Chaos Control to New Friends: Part One

**Hello all!  
>The next few chapters are based on the Sonic X series. For those who have seen them, I have written about a few episodes that contain Sonamy scenes and altered them slightly. For example, in the following chapters, Rouge and Shadow will be involved more and obviously Blaze, Sonia, Silver and Manic will be mentioned on numerous occasions to relate to the previous chapters. Please enjoy!<strong>

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>'Doctor Eggman, the facility is in one hundred percent lockdown.' Bocoe said in his usual robotic tone.<p>

'Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?!' Eggman questioned.

'He doesn't get in your way, Doctor Eggman, he just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do.' Cream insisted innocently.

'Oh, is that so? Well, he's too late to stop me this time.' Eggman said as he held up a huge, ruby red gem. 'Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my Energy Amplifier will be invincible.'

'You can't do that! Sonic won't let you get away with this!'

'You wrong, Creamy Creamy!' Eggman cackled darkly.

Cream watched on in fear from the glass container she was trapped in, pulling her pet chao friend Cheese close. She couldn't believe Doctor Robotnik, who now for some strange reason went by the funny name of Doctor Eggman, could really win this time. It was no surprise he had kidnapped her and brought her here to the base of Chaos Control, that was all too easy, but she was sure Sonic and the others would have been here by now. What was she to do?!

'He can't stop-'

Eggman was quickly cut off by an explosion in the wall behind him. He turned around to see thick clouds of smoke that slowly drifted away to reveal rubble and none other than Mobius' hero…

'SONIC!' Cream exclaimed.

'Sonic. Too late!' Eggman smirked before shoving the Chaos Emerald into a glass case and keying in a few codes before revealing a button attached to a chord.

'You'll never stop me now, Sonic. All I have to do is push this little button!' Eggman chuckled.

'Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it.' Sonic laughed

'Hmph, why don't you give it a try?' Eggman suggested as a large robot emerged behind the cobalt hero.

Sonic dashed off around the control room, the robot hot on his trail as it fired at him. Sonic continued to run effortlessly as he chuckled to himself, fooling around a little before really getting the job done. The eighteen year old was beginning to get a big head, according to Manic and Sonia. He quickly jumped in front of Eggman who was still standing by the control panels holding the button, and waited for the robot to turn to him.

'What?! No, stop, hold your fire!' Eggman exclaimed as the robot turned to him.

Sonic leapt out of the way and Eggman ducked just in time as the robot began shooting. It dented and completely penetrated the control panels of Chaos Control's base, clearly unbeknown to Eggman. However, common sense would dictate this was bound to happen with a cocky, teenage hero at the scene.

'Ha! Here we go!' Eggman exclaimed as he pressed the button.

The controls and the Chaos Emeralds all began to send out sparks and shocks as the malfunctioned, sending Eggman into a state of panic. He shrieked as he stepped away before turning around to look at Sonic.

'Argh! What have you done?!'

Suddenly, a huge ball of light began to rapidly expand from the Chaos Emeralds, covering the entire base and it's surrounds in it's blinding light. Sonic and the others in the base were soon to find out just how much of the surrounds were blinded that night, and what that 'light' was to do to them…

* * *

><p>Sonic has always been one to take things in quickly and move on, but even this was a lot to absorb. He had sent himself and all his closest friends to an entirely different planet in time and space through Chaos Control, and to make matters worse, they were all completely separated. It was a full three and a half weeks before they had found each other and come back together. Well, most of them...<p>

This was thanks to a young boy, Chris Thorndyke, who had saved Sonic from drowning when he first arrived. He and his grandfather took the gang in and decided it was safest to keep them in hiding for as long as they could until they could work out what to do. They were yet to discover the whereabouts of Rouge and Shadow, but they knew the duo had definitely been sent here.

They knew for a fact Silver and Blaze weren't here, it was only days before hand the two had gone back to their own world after another one of their visits. Silver was right, once everyone got to know him and Blaze, they all had become quite close. Sonic couldn't help but wish they were here, they could have easily sent them back through Chaos Control.

Sonia had travelled to the other side of Mobius after the departure of Blaze and Silver, having been summoned by her former fiancée, Bartleby. It had been a very long time since she had seen the mink in person, but they had stayed in touch so she figured it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit at his request, so she couldn't have been sent to this strange knew world. As for Manic? Manic insisted on escorting his older sister to the mink's palace. He didn't trust Bartleby as far as he could throw him.

There were many others that the gang weren't sure about, but figured if they were here they would be brought to the surface eventually. The one they were most concerned about, however, was Vanilla, Cream's mother. Not so much for her personally, they knew she was a strong and independent woman among many other things. It was Cream they were worried about, she was still only eleven after all.

'Hi mum, how's it going?' Chris exclaimed as he answered the phone and heard his mother's sweet voice.

'I'm good, thanks. How are you? How's the movie going? I can't wait to see you this afternoon. I-'

'What? No way! That's so lame! But you-'

'Yes. Alright, mother. Love you, goodbye.' Chris sighed as he hung up the phone.

'Was that Mrs. Thorndyke on the phone, Chris? Is she on her way home?' Ella smiled as she walked through the living room, squeezing Cream's hand as she walked past.

'No! She isn't even coming home! This is ridiculous, I can't believe it!' The fifteen year old teenager snapped, enraged at his mother.

'Now, Master Chris,' Mr. Tanaka said after having just entered the room, 'please try to put yourself in your mother's shoes. She has been-'

'No! I'm sorry guys, but I've had enough!' Chris snapped.

The entire room suddenly grew alert of how mad Chris was at his mother not coming home. Tanaka, Ella and his grandfather, Chuck, looked at him with sadness, remembering how many times this had happened before, although he'd never exploded like this before. As for the gang, they looked at him shock and almost horror. Sonic, Tails and Amy's eyes were almost falling out of their skulls and jaws almost hitting the floor, shocked that Chris was even capable of this kind of rage.

As for a certain young rabbit, she simply remained quiet and blank, trying not to look at the enraged boy too much. He continued to rant on, the others continuing to make an attempt in calming him down. Cream simply stroked Cheese gently as she took deep breaths and calmed herself down, but it was no use…

'You're so wrong! You're mum feels very bad that she never gets to see you!' Cream exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat, causing everyone to fall silent and turn to her. 'You're lucky, you get to talk to your mum all the time on the phone. I can't do that!'

She suddenly grabbed Cheese before running out of the room in tears, leaving a very guilty and sad Chris Thorndyke left standing in the living room with all eyes set on him. He looked around at everyone, who all avoided eye contact with him, except Sonic. He simply gave his friend a hearty smile and a nod that gestured towards the garden, suspecting that's where Cream would be. Chris nodded and walked out to find the young rabbit.

'Cream? Cream, are you out here?' Chris shouted a little as he roamed the gardens.

'Please go back inside, Mr. Chris.' A voice sniffled from behind a tree.

Chris sighed and walked slowly to where he heard sniffles and a sweet voice coming from behind a large palm tree in the middle of the garden, surrounded by what seemed like millions of beautiful, perfumed flowers. Cream was huddled up in a ball, her forehead resting on her knees and Cheese cuddled up next to her legs. Chris took a seat beside her and remained silent for a few seconds.

'The flowers here are beautiful. Is this where you get all the flowers for your crowns?' Chris asked with a smile.

'Yes. The ones here are always in full bloom, so they're the best.' Cream answered as she slowly rose her head to look at the boy.

'Ah, I see. You know, Cream, I'm really sorry about what happened back in there. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, and I should be more grateful for what I have.'

'That's ok, Mr. Chris. I'm sorry I yelled at you.'

'I deserved it. Forgiven?' Chris outstretched his arms with a smile.

'Yes!' Cream giggled as she leapt into them and squeezed her friend tight.

She quickly noticed some new flowers coming into bloom and asked Chris if he would stay with her to pick out some flowers to make new and beautiful flower crowns for the others. Chris was quick and kind to accept, but only if the young rabbit taught him how to make them. Cream felt a rush of excited adrenaline run through her as she began to pick the prettiest flowers and begin instructing.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Emerald Coast with Cream, Cheese and Tails, Amy decided to take a long stroll along the beach. Chris was at the opening of a fancy hotel in the place of his parents, and couldn't wait to join up with them later. Amy tried to send out good vibes to her human friend and wish him luck, but she still couldn't her mind off Sonic and how he wished he had come with them to the beach.<p>

The fuchsia hedgehog wandered off into a daydream about how lovely it would be if her blue hero were here to enjoy the scene with her. She imagined chasing him effortlessly along the beach, the water brushing up against their toes and splashing up their legs before they made a run for the water. Sonic would use a floater to keep him above water level as they laced fingers tightly and swung each other around in the crystal clear ocean.

Then to finish off a perfect day, the two would sit on the beach together and watch the sunset. Amy envisioned Sonic outstretching his hand for her to take, when they would lace hands and hold on tightly, never wanting to let go. Her blue hero would flash her a smile, his dazzling emerald orbs staring into hers and sending her into a frenzy before her leant in and kissed her gently on the lips…

'Oh, it would be so romantic! We'd be so happy and- ah!' Amy squealed before face planting the sand.

She turned herself around to notice a coconut had fallen and hit her fair on the head, how comical. Amy suddenly flew into a rage, getting to her feet and staring over the coconut before she picked it up and threw it into the water, cursing it for ruining her fantasy as she did so. She began to pant heavily as she calmed herself down, suddenly realising how she was over reacting.

'Just thinking about Sonic makes me crazy.' Amy sighed.

The young hedgehog suddenly heard a couple laughing and talking in the distance, and she couldn't help but watch them and fell a little jealous. She walked a little closer before hiding behind the rock pools, still able to overhear the couple's conversation. The young woman was giving her man a lucky charm bracelet made of sea shells that she said would protect him in the water. The man was so grateful and made romantic gestures to her, which got Amy to thinking…

'Hmmm, I wonder what Sonic would say?' Amy asked herself as she held up the sea shell bracelet she had just finished making.

'Who's that for, Amy?' Cream asked with a large grin.

'Oh, nobody.'

'You didn't make that for Mr. Sonic, did you?'

'No, of course not?'

The friend's conversation was soon cut off by an explosion coming from the large hotel where Chris was. Tails and the girls jumped in the X-Tornado and were quick to make their way to the resort where they found Eggman creating 'the most dangerous amusement park in the universe'. Sonic was there, ready to save the day, until he had been tangled up in the robotic tentacles of Eggman's new aquatic invention, Octoron.

As Tails flew the Tornado over the scene, Amy looked out the window to see Sonic was about to be pulled under water and without fail, drown. Instinct kicked in before she pushed open the hatched and leapt out, flying down towards the ground, hammer suddenly appearing in hand before she smashed the tentacle tying up 'her' Sonic. Eggman shrieked as he watched the scene unfolded, feeling genuinely threated by Amy and her large Piko Piko hammer.

'Wow! Thanks, Amy!' Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic ran up a vertical rail before leaping into the air to receive a ring from Tails. Seconds later he was headed for Octoron, penetrating it's surface before completely destroying Eggman's aquatic creation, much to the Doctor's dismay. As the creature fell into the water and began to sink, Sonic landed safely back on the ground where he was met by an excited and relieved Amy Rose.

'You won this time, but I'm not through!' Eggman exclaimed before flying away.

'Yeah, right!' Sonic smirked before turning to Amy, his hands placed firmly on her shoulders. 'What you did was crazy!'

'I know, but you make me do crazy things.' Amy smiled, making Sonic blush a little uncomfortably.

'Well, thank you.' Sonic said politely before turning to walk away.

'Uh, hey!' Amy exclaimed, causing Sonic to turn back around. 'Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water.'

'You made it for me?' Sonic questioned as he stared down at the outstretched bracelet in awe.

'If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck.'

'Really?'

Amy blushed at Sonic's amazement and interest in something so small she had done for him. It was at that very second that the cobalt hero realised how much this young girl cared for him. He let out a smile before slowly reaching out to take it from her… only to be snapped out of his trance by the ground shaking, throwing Amy of balance and the bracelet flying into the air where it fell a few metres away from them.

'You're bracelet!' Amy shouted.

Suddenly, a large mechanic contraption fell down on top of the bracelet, shattering it into smithereens, before it began to unfold into a serpent like creature. Amy tried to run towards the remains of the lucky charm but Sonic pulled her back, refusing to let her end up in harm's way. Low and behold, that grossly obese Doctor Eggman appeared by the side of what was obviously another one of his heinous creations.

'I told you I wasn't through with you, Sonic, didn't I? Impressive, isn't it?' Eggman chuckled proudly.

'That thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle it comes up short.' Sonic stated cockily, still standing in front of Amy who was still fixated on the remains of the bracelet.

'You'll need more than speed to survive this one, Sonic!'

'Oh really? Yo', Fang Face, let's see how quickly you can slither!' Sonic exclaimed before leaping into action, causing the machine and Eggman to follow him.

Amy then went over and picked up the shattered remains of Sonic's bracelet. She held them in her hands and began to sob a little, unable to believe the irony of how unlucky her 'lucky charm' had turned out to be. She curled over her knees and continued to sob a little more, until the real Amy Rose took over… A fire burned in her green orbs as she rose to her feet and slowly walked up behind Eggman and the serpent creature.

'Argh! Now you're gunna pay!' Amy screamed, alarming both Sonic and Eggman.

She leapt toward the machine at full force and took out it's bottom half by crushing it with her Piko Piko hammer, causing it to quickly lose balance. Eggman grew nervous not only for his contraption but for himself, even Sonic was a little concerned at how fired up the pink hedgehog had gotten in a matter of seconds. Without any more hesitation, Amy began taking down the serpent piece by piece, metal parts flying everywhere. Sonic stepped away slowly as he watched the scene unfold, while Eggman slowly back away, ready to flee the scene entirely.

By the time she got to it's head, she stomped and stomped on it until it sprung her up into the air, allowing her to pound Eggman and his flying chair into the water with one almighty swing. Eggman quickly came back to the surface and spit out the salty sea water before gasping for air, only to look up and realise he was about to go back under. Amy was coming for him again…

Eggman let out an almighty screech as Amy came towards him. As they collided, a huge splash went up into the air on their impact, taking them both deep down into the pits of the ocean. Everyone let out a gasp as they realised Eggman and Amy were slowly drowning, wondering how they were to reach them in time.

'AMY!' Sonic exclaimed.

He took in a huge breath before diving into the ocean.

No one could believe Sonic was swimming, his greatest fear of them all. He kicked and waved his way down as fast as he could until he finally saw a beautiful ball of pink. He outstretched his arms, just able to see her reaching back for him, her eyes slightly open. She was holding his bracelet still, all over the shattered remains. She could see him coming for her… just… no, he was gone. Everything went black.

Amy was woken up from another beautiful dream of her and Sonic on the beach by none other than Cream. Amy blinked a few times before slowly sitting up, unable to remember anything. Cream told her where she was, reminding her cautiously of what had happened in the past few hours, but Amy just sat still and quietly… letting it all slowly come back to her.

'IS SONIC OK?!' Amy exclaimed.

'Yes, but he went back home.' Cream answered sadly.

'Oh.' Amy sighed before looking down at her hands. 'The bracelet's gone.'

'Don't be upset.' Cream insisted sadly, seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

'It was a good luck charm, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway.'

'I think Sonic's very lucky.'

Amy never knew this, but the bracelet wasn't lost in the ocean. After Sonic had saved her from drowning, he found the remains of the lucky charm in her hands and took them with him before returning home. He wasn't much of an arts person but he gave it his best shot at threading the shells back onto a strong thread of string, turning it back into a bracelet and attaching it to his wrist. Amy had never seen him wear it, she didn't even know he had it, but he always kept it safe…


	5. Chaos Control to New Friends: Part Two

**Another Sonic X chapter based around the Sonamy moments while the gang were roaming planet earth!  
>Obviously I don't own anything, I've merely altered or taken out a few parts to keep the story going or working the way I want it to. Hope you're all liking it so far! Plenty more to come!<br>Read on for the unfolding life of SONAMY.**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of months now since Sonic and the gang arrived on Chris' home planet, and there was no denying that they were enjoying the new planet and the discoveries they had made so far. As time passed, the team had finally found Rouge and Shadow, who had been discovered by a high tech police force and agreed to work with them against Eggman for their remaining time here. Chris had just began his summer vacation and his father suggested they all take a cruise on the family yacht to see the glaciers.<p>

It was all good fun, relaxing and having great fun on the huge yacht in the sun… that was until the gang was beginning to question when they would actually start seeing some glaciers. Chris was lounging out on a beach chair on the deck in his favourite board shorts and sunglasses on with a cool refreshing drink in his hand. Sonic circled him as the others watched on and continued to ask how much longer it was going to take.

'Four days?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'You mean we're only half way there?!' Tails questioned.

'These yachts sure do go slow, don't they?' Cream added cautiously.

'Gimme a break, would ya? Come on, pal, I don't take to water! Can't you see I'm getting sea sick here? Please I beg you! I'm going crazy! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!' Sonic screeched before dashing all over the yacht.

After a few more days of severe sea sickness, aqua phobia and a few attempts to actually jump ship all the way back to shore, Chris figured it might be time to call his father and get Sonic home. The next day a helicopter landed on the yacht, which everyone figured would be taking the cobalt hero home. Oh, how wrong they were… it brought the gang their 'relaxation coaches'. As the old people swarmed around Sonic, cuddling him and holding him, the helicopter took off and disappeared into the distance… leaving Sonic behind…

'Wait… no… COME BACK!' Sonic screamed after the old folk let go of him.

The gang were bombarded by their relaxation coaches for days, driving them close to insanity. Luckily Sonic was able to avoid them for most of the time, and in the meantime, he had to stoop lower than he ever thought he'd go. He had to think like Eggman and concoct a plan… an escape plan. He started out with none other than his best friend, Tails. He convinced the two-tailed kitsune that the X-Tornado, a piece of machinery, was lonely and sad at home all by itself. The poor fox was so upset he went into a minor meltdown.

What came next was much worse, however… and was sure to come back and bite him in the ass…

'Do you really mean that, Sonic?' Amy asked in awe as she stared up into Sonic's emerald orbs.

'Well sure I mean it, Amy! I think you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen.' Sonic began, having Amy pressed up against the wall with one hand by her side and the other on his hip. 'The way you swing that little hammer of yours, my heart beats a million times a minute!' Sonic continued as he stared into her soul dreamily, full of love and romance.

'But I know, you could never care for somebody like me. I guess that's just the way it has to be.' Sonic said as he bowed his head and shook it before turning his back to the fuchsia hedgehog. 'Perhaps I could go on! If you would only swing that hammer once more…' Sonic said dramatically.

'Oh, if you want it, you've got it!' Amy exclaimed before swinging the hammer around like a lunatic.

'What?! Amy's gone berserk!' Chris exclaimed after hearing Sonic tell him and Chuck the story.

'Uh huh, and this boat's gunna drive everyone bananas sooner or later!' Sonic said sadly as he crawled on the ground.

'What do you think grandpa? Do you think we should ask the captain to turn the ship around?'

'I don't know, I think something fishy is going on here.' Chuck said suspiciously as he folded his arms.

'DID HE REALLY, TRULY SAY THAT AMY?!' Cream exclaimed as her and Amy barged through the door.

'It's the truth Cream! He said his little heart beat faster every time I swung my hammer! He's so dreamy.' Amy exclaimed.

As the two girls continued to giggle and walk through the room, talking of how they thought Sonic was going to ask Amy to be his girl someday soon, completely oblivious to the fact that Chuck and Chris were staring at them the entire time, Sonic slowly and silently crawled away and out of sight. After and Amy and Cream left, Chris and Chuck turned back around to find the blue, cheating hedgehog had disappeared…

'SONIC!' Chris exclaimed.

That afternoon, after Chris was forced to tell Amy the truth behind Sonic's confession, the cobalt hedgehog was forced to go into hiding. He didn't have much to choose from considering he was trapped on a boat, so he ran up the pole and hid in the crow's nest. He was doing fine for a little while, until he poked his head over to see if all was safe, only to find Amy standing at the bottom looking around… busted!

'Oh, Sonic! Come on, you can't stay up there all day? Don't you wanna see all the wonderful things I can do with this hammer? It's pretty amazing, Sonic, but you've gotta see it up real close!' Amy shouted.

'Uh, no thanks. I'll just stay up here, catch some rays… maybe another time?' Sonic suggested nervously.

'Alright, that's it! You come down this instant!' Amy exclaimed before she jumped up in front of the pole and began pounding away until the blue hero fell to the ground. Amy grabbed him and pinned him to the ground before sitting on him, threatening him with her hammer if he tried to move.

Just as this all began to unfold, Eggman showed up with his latest invention and they yacht had arrived at the glaciers. The captain of the boat, unaware of Eggman's arrival, brought the yacht to a complete halt. Chris, Tails and Chuck screeched at the crew, unable to work out why they had stopped, before finding out they could stay here as long as they liked. As they tried to get the boat to move, low and behold, Sonic would slip out of Amy's grasp and jump onto the glaciers, ready to take on Eggman… AGAIN.

After yet another eventful and exciting battle against Eggman, this time in the midst of the glaciers, with a little help from one of the 'old time' coaches and a rather large hand from Ella who miraculously arrived in the X-Tornado, the gang were quick to defeat Eggman and his sidebots by blasting them out of the sky. Tails was quick to check up on his hope, pride and joy before letting Sonic know it was ready to fly home.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sonic was willing to stay on the yacht for the duration of the cruise. He was even beginning to sound like the coaches through his wise words of wisdom. It wasn't a bad thing, it was great he wanted to stay and relax with everyone, especially considering it was on water. However, maybe he had just gone crazy? They'll never know!

* * *

><p>Never be mistaken, the gang were always up for a challenge, especially if it involved kicking some Egg butt. However, from time to time they wondered how Eggman or enemies in general kept coming back at them, would it ever end? Another day on Chris' planet found Sonic and Amy in an old paddock, probably abandoned by some farmer a short while ago. Sonic stood defensively in front of a frightened Amy as he stared up into the mechanical eyes of one of Eggman's more ridiculous inventions.<p>

It didn't look much like a chicken, but it certainly sounded and behaved like one of some sort. Eggman floated alongside his creation, staring down at the two hedgehogs in amusement. The Doctor quickly commanded the creation to charge towards them, blinding them with an almighty light before it scooped up Amy with it's beak and began to fly. Amy tried swatting it away with her hammer, although that was until she felt her dress begin to rip.

'Ah! Sonic, help me! Hey, that's a brand new dress, buddy.' Amy shouted.

'Don't worry, Amy, you just hang tight!' Sonic shouted back.

Tails quickly flew over and threw Sonic a ring, allowing the cerulean hedgehog to curl into a spin attack and dash up to the beast, smashing it enough to release Amy… and also unintentionally plant a little something in his ear. He scooped a frightened Amy up into his arms as they plummeted for the ground, making her blush and feel more at ease.

'Don't worry, Ames, I got you.' Sonic smiled.

'You're my hero.' Amy replied before the two fell into a large bundle of hay.

After two finally got back to the Thorndyke Mansion, Tails and Chris came across Sonic standing on the roof of the garage, completely zoned out and appearing to be fiddled with his ear or maybe his quills. Not just that, Amy was on the ground shouting at him at the top of her lungs, something not listening to a thing she says and how impossible he is.

'Hey Amy, what's all the shouting about?' Chris asked.

'Your friend Sonic is acting weirder than ever.' Amy exclaimed.

'What do you mean he's acting weird?' Tails questioned.

'He's off in his own little world again!'

'That's not weird, Amy, that's Sonic?'

'He's worse than ever, he hasn't listened to a single thing I've said all day!' Amy squawked.

'Well, maybe he's got something on his mind?' Chris suggested.

'I should've known you wouldn't understand!' Amy screeched.

Just as the heated discussion died down, Mr. Tanaka stood close by and pressed the button on the remote to open the garage door. As it tried to open, it appeared to set something off inside of Sonic too. He stopped scratching his head before he began to shake and his eyes bulged out of his head, then suddenly he jumped off the roof and speed down the street, headed for Station Square.

Chris, Tails and Amy were suddenly very shocked and startled, exchanging confused looks at Sonic's rapid and strange change in behaviour. Tails suggested following the blue hero in the X-Tornado, and try to figure out what was wrong with Sonic that way. The hero certainly wasn't making it easy for them, however, he was running in and out, up and down and all over Station Square before finally headed into the desert by the time the sun started going down.

'He's speeding up again, but why?' Amy asked as she looked out the window to see Sonic scratching his ear again… and then it hit her.

'Maybe something happened to Sonic while he was battling that robot! That could be why he's acting this way!' Amy exclaimed.

'What could it be?' Chris questioned.

'I don't know.'

'Let's go talk to Grandpa, he might be able to figure out what's wrong.'

'I hope so, because if something's wrong with Sonic it's because he saved me.'

After Chuck and Tails devised a series of plans that could work to capture Sonic, the gang set back out to the desert to find Sonic and stop him from his running frenzy. They also found Knuckles along the way, who came in handy for a few of the ideas, all of which failed miserably. Having said that, they could have worked, if everything was done right.

For example, when using a bubble gun, the right amount of helium is vital. Also, when creating a giant hamster wheel in order to trap a speedy hedgehog, it's best the wheel is able to withstand high intensity for long periods of time, especially when it's Sonic. Last but not least, trying to use one of Sonic's traits against him, especially his competitive streak, the opponent needs to be far less competitive. The 'Speed King' was a crappy move…

Suddenly, the gang discovered something funny on the Tornado's sensor, coming up ahead of them from the ranch where Sonic and Amy were a few days earlier. Tails flew over the scene with Amy in one of the passenger seats, knowing Sonic was bound to follow regardless of the fact he was unable to stop himself from running, and allowed Amy to get out onto the wing so she could smash Big Bird.

She was suddenly caught off guard when missed and was electrocuted by a net that the mechanical chicken sent out. Sonic's instincts kicked in, causing him to leap forth and beat up the beast, jolting his entire being and shaking the tiny chip that fell into his ear out in one swift movement. The bird was forced up into the sky where it exploded before Sonic ran straight for a large pile of hay, finally able to stop running.

'Sonic!' Amy exclaimed from the Tornado's wing as she jumped down and landed in the hay stack.

'Sonic, I was so worried!' Amy exclaimed as she came up to the surface to find Sonic scratching his ear again.

'Oh, now what's the matter?!' She spat.

'Something's in my ear again.' Sonic replied.

Amy simply smiled before shuffling closer to her blue hero so she could gently blow on his ear, sending out stray bit of hay back into the wind. Sonic shook his head a little before flashing her a smile and thanking her, to which Amy blushed and smiled back, as always. Sonic gave her a quick wink before he put his hands behind his head and lay down, closing his eyes and soaking up the sun's rays. Amy simply sat there and watched her hero in all his glory and happiness, but just because his eyes were closed, didn't mean he didn't know she was watching…

* * *

><p>Sonic and his friends had been roaming Chris' planet for quite some time now, and while they really liked it here, they were beginning to miss home. Sonic had recently found Cream's mother in a forest after she and Team Chaotix had just been sent here themselves. Sonic and the others could swear they'd never seen Cream so full of emotion the moment her mother walked through the living room door and looked down at her daughter.<p>

The young rabbit was so much more noticeably happy with her mum around, but even they wanted to go home, as much as they loved their new friends. As fate would have it, Eggman had discovered that due to the fact they had all been here so long, the two worlds were becoming one, which in conclusion would bring time to a complete halt. There was only a matter of time before the two worlds combined, so Chuck and Tails were forced to work tirelessly to come up with an invention that could cause Chaos Control with Chaos Emeralds.

After many sleepless nights, it was done. They took the creation out into the wide open spaces with plenty of room for everyone to say goodbye before everyone slowly stepped through one by one. The goodbyes were hard, after having made friends that turned into family, unsure if and when they'll see each other again, even for Rouge and Shadow who become quite close with a few agents. But the hardest goodbye of them all was for Chris. He really had never had a friend like Sonic and now he was about to be ripped away.

Just as Sonic was about to walk through the portal to his world, looking as though it was effortless and comfortable, Chris quickly shut off the machine, grabbed Sonic and ran into the forest. They spent days after days on the run until they finally came across an old lake house where Chris explained was where he and his parents used to go on holidays, until they got too busy for him. He also wondered why Sonic wasn't mad at him for taking him away, what may be his only chance to get home.

It was then he realised that Sonic had finally collected all seven chaos emeralds after they had been sent here with them. Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic and get himself home, which is why he was willing to stay longer. But at the end of the day, when all the search parties found that fifteen year old boy alone by the water, Sonic had gone home…

The gang back home were starting to worry about their blue friend who still hadn't returned after a matter of days, especially a certain pink hedgehog who was certain she was going to go insane if she didn't find him soon. She had spent a lot of time at Cream and Vanilla's house over the past few days, who kept her company and her temper at bay.

'So have you thought about that offer we made the other day? Would you like come and live here?' Vanilla asked Amy as she finished pouring her tea.

'Thanks for the invitation, but I can't accept.' Amy admitted politely.

'Why?! We want you to stay here with us, we really care about you!' Cream exclaimed.

'Please, Cream.' Vanilla insisted.

'I know! I'm really glad I have a friend like you, but you don't have to worry about me. It's been lonely without Sonic around but, I know he'll come back.' Amy said in a dreamy voice.

'I am back, and badder than ever!' A familiar, heinous voice echoed in the sky.

Amy walked outside of Cream's house to find Eggman's ship hovering above the sky as he babbled on about his next stupid plan and insisting Sonic hurry up and come to the rescue, setting Amy into a fiery inferno. She summoned her hammer before throwing it at the sky and making an almighty dent in the Egg Carrier.

'Don't you have any idea what time it is?! Turn down the volume or I'll known that flying loudspeaker out of the sky!' Amy shouted.

'Argh! Just because your boyfriend isn't here, don't take it out on me!' Eggman scoffed.

'That's right.' Bocoe exclaimed.

'You shouldn't blame Doctor Eggman!' Decoe added.

'It's not my fault he hasn't shown up yet!'

'I'll bet the reason Sonic stayed back on that other planet was because he couldn't stand to be with you anymore!' Bocoon exclaimed, causing Amy to quite literally fire up. It was about now she needed Sonia here to keep her calm.

'Pfft, you better cool off, Cupcake. We've got your hammer up here so you can't touch us!' Eggman exclaimed.

Amy suddenly outstretched her arm, still enraged with anger and fire completely circuit her body as Cream and Vanilla watched on in fear, and summoned another Piko Piko Hammer identical to her first one. Eggman and his sidekicks suddenly went into a state of panic, unable to believe what flashed before their eyes… they were in big trouble…

'Another one! She's got more hammers than a hardware store?!' Bocoon exclaimed.

'Don't strike me just because you're stuck up with Sonic!' Eggman snapped.

'Argh, you creep!' Amy spat.

'Where's your boyfriend?' He mocked.

'Don't tease her, she's mad enough already?!' Bocoon shot.

'That's because Sonic dumped her!' Bocoe laughed.

'I was NOT dumped!' Amy insisted.

'Oh yeah? Then how come Sonic's hiding from you on another planet?' Eggman questioned, only to get hit by a very large hammer.

Just off to side, with a very good view of the scene unfolding, Knuckles and Rouge were seated on a shallow cliff edge talking about Amy and how 'unhappy' she'd been the past few days since they got back. They began to wonder why Sonic hadn't come back, suggesting it could have been a time warp that could keep him away for anywhere up to a matter of years. Knuckles began to mock the bat's knowledge, which certainly got him one hell of a pounding from the sassy spy.

Their relationship had certainly been a rocky road since they met. It seemed like only yesterday Knuckles laid eyes on the girl and was sure he was desperately and hopelessly in love with her, but nowadays that was completely different. Having spent a lot more time with her since they'd met, he realised she wasn't what he thought she was. While she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, not that he'd admit it, she was also a female version of him. Also something he could barely admit to himself. They fought like cats and dogs, but when they were friendly… they sure were friendly…

'Argh?! What'd you do that for?!' Knuckles exclaimed as he held his head.

'Because I don't like your attitude! Instead of being so nasty all the time, maybe you could try being nice to me once in a while and then maybe I wouldn't find you so unlikeable!' Rouge snapped.

'Then don't hang out with me?!'

'I won't! But when I'm gone, you'll be completely miserable!'

'Actually, it would be a huge relief not to have to put up with your batty behaviour. But I'm sure you'd come flying back.' Knuckles winked, earning him a kick into the dirt.

'That does it! It's been a real kick having you around but you better behave yourself, or I'll have to give you the boot!' Knuckles snapped as he staggered to his feet.

'I'm going to keep pounding away until I've got you tenderised. From now on, you're going to respect me!'

After at least ten to fifteen minutes of pointless battling, the two were exhausted but refused to give up until one was crowned the alpha. As they panted heavily, gasping for air in a ten second pause, a bright light shone in the night sky only to reveal none other than Sonic in his super form. Knuckles and Rouge's jaw both dropped open as he flew past and appeared to be headed for Amy's house.

'Well, what do you know? I guess neither of us know how those time warps work?' Rouge sighed.

'You look awful!' Knuckles cackled hysterically.

Rouge was unable to hide her smile, which quickly grew into laughter. She quickly pounced on him and tackled him to the ground where she began tickling and kissing him all over. Still no one knows what the two are, but they certainly are a _friendly_ duo…

Amy ran for her house after having seen Sonic flying through the sky, knowing deep down he was headed for her place. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her all the way from Cream's house to hers without stopping once for air. She could swear that the most running she's done in one go ever, and she was completely ruined by the time she reached her mailbox and found Sonic standing at her front door.

'Hi!' Sonic said cheerfully.

'Well, what took you so long?! I was worried! I wondered if you were ever going to come back, it scared me to think that I was never going to see you again! Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did. I didn't know where you were! I couldn't stand not knowing! I told myself I should give up hoping… I was convinced you'd forgotten all about me… I thought you were gone forever. But then I realised, you would never abandon me, and I decided that I would wait for you even if it took the rest of my life to see you again… now you're here…' Amy stammered before bursting into tears.

'I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic, it's the best feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now! Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!' Amy cried.

'Don't worry, Ames. I never will.' Sonic winked as he knelt down and presented her with a lilac rose, only for Amy to push it aside and throw herself into his arms so she could cry the happiest of tears into his masculine chest.


	6. Friends In Need

**Hello again!  
>This chapter, while related to Sonic X, has been re-written to the way I want it to go. I didn't want to just re-rewrite how everything happened in the show except for when it involved Sonic and Amy because, obviously, that's the most important part! As you'll see in this and the next chapter or so, characters such as Sonia and Manic will be added in, altering how things happened in the show. There will a lot more Tikal and I have taken out Chris Thorndyke for the Season 2 era of this fanfic. <strong>

**Great! Now that we've cleared that up... READ ON!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>'Oh man, I can't believe we left just when all the excitement happened!' Manic huffed.<p>

'Really? That's what you're worried about?! Not the fact our baby brother and his friends could have died?!' Sonia exclaimed.

'Let's take the dramatics down a notch, sis.' Sonic smirked.

'I most certainly will not! I can't believe this! If I'd known something like this was going to happen, I never would've-'

'How in the hell were you supposed to know this was going to happen, Sonia?'

'If I knew you were going to invade Chaos Control and battle Eggman then I could've put two and two together!'

'Snap!' Silver smirked a fist bumped Knuckles, earning them a glare from the blue hero.

After the team had finally all returned from Chris' world, Sonia had a major meltdown that was so overwhelming no one could keep up with her. In their world, she and Manic were gone for a week or more to see her ex fiancée, but in Chris' world that added up to be just over half the time Sonic and the others were there. The other half, Sonia and Manic were very stressed, but mainly Sonia, Manic knew his brother could take care of himself and everyone else. A week or so after their return, they were all gathered together in Sonic and Tails' home for the first time together to explain at once what happened and all the adventures they'd been on.

'How was it seeing Bartlebutt again, anyway?' Sonic asked.

'Oh, my Chaos. It was absolutely-'

'Manic!' Sonia snapped.

'Don't pay them any mind, Sonia honey, if you loved the man then that's what matters.' Rouge smiled.

'Did Rouge just say the L-Word?' Knuckles snorted, causing Tails to giggle a little.

'Oh, you're in trouble now.' Amy insisted.

'I think her eyes are twitching?' Blaze mocked as she stared at Rouge.

'Don't you guys think there has been enough fighting for this century?' Cream asked, causing everyone to laugh.

'There's never enough, Kid. You'll learn that soon enough.' Shadow shrugged.

'Argh, I'll let it slide this time, Knucklehead. Only because Cream is in the room.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

Everyone knew that wasn't the real reason. Rouge had just celebrated her nineteenth birthday, and the day of she solved a long time case at G.U.N which she was celebrated for, receiving all kinds of credit and appreciation. She even got a congratulations from Shadow at one point, which she was ecstatic about, not that she'd admit it. If that wasn't enough, that night when everyone came to see her, Knuckles must have given her a present in private, even though everyone found out about it soon after.

Knuckles being the star quality treasure hunter he is, and Rouge having an undeniable passion for jewels, the present to her from him was just too easy. He told her he had found her present on one of his journeys and thought she might like it. It was necklace, made completely of diamonds and gold and at the end hung a giant red ruby. Rouge almost fainted at the sight of it, unable to believe he had really found this and wanted her to have it. She even questioned if it was real at one point. It has certainly put him in the good books for now.

'Anyway! Yes, Rouge, I did love him very much, and I still care for him. It was very nice to see him again, except it would've been nicer if a certain _someone _didn't trash half of his beautiful home!' Sonia snapped, sooting Manic an evil glare.

'Yeah, let's not go there.' Manic said with a cheesy grin.

'I wouldn't anyway, I'm still concerned about you guys travelling through time and space!'

'Still? You know we're back and have been for a week? All in one piece.' Knuckles smirked.

'I'm not blind, smart ass, but-'

'Trust us, Sonia,' Blaze began as she gestured to Silver, 'If something were wrong, it would have shown up by now. While this kind of travel is difficult, it's very accurate and definite.'

'Well, alright then. But no more surprises!'

Just as the rest of the gang tried to cover up their giggles and smirks at Sonia's overprotective sisterly personality, they all fell silent and began to exchange strange looks, swearing they could hear something outside. It sounded like wind, spiralling down towards them, getting louder and louder and louder. No, surely they were all going mad. Probably some sort of side effect from the time travel… unless the Hedgehog siblings and our futuristic friends heard it too?

'I'm not the only one that can hear that, right?' Amy asked.

'No, no it's not just you.' Blaze answered.

Suddenly a huge explosion followed Blaze's response, coming from just outside the garage and rattling everything around them. Everyone jumped before running outside to find a long, large divot in the ground, having knocked down trees and shrubs of all kinds for at least five hundred metres. Everyone followed it's path before coming across a small capsule that was smoking and smelled as it was about to explode.

'We need to check it out, there could be someone in there.' Shadow said firmly.

'We have to hurry, there's fuel leaking and that smoke doesn't look good!' Tails exclaimed.

The gang nodded before surrounding the capsule and attempting to pull it apart piece by piece as carefully as they could. Blaze began to grow nervous around the fuels, which sometime flared up her powers, so Silver pulled her away as quickly as he could and kept her away from them. Knuckles ripped away a door to find a beautiful, green girl unconscious lying in a contorted position.

'Guys! Over here, quick!' He shouted.

Everyone ran over to him to find the injured girl being slowly moved out by Knuckles and cradled in his arms. Rouge instructed everyone to head back over as Knuckles ran out of the debris, the girl still in his arms, and back towards the garage. The second everyone returned to the garage, the capsule exploded, taking all it's surrounds with it. Silver looked over at Blaze and gave her a nod before she walked towards the scene.

'Woah, woah! What's she doing?!' Shadow asked.

'She can create fire, yes. She can also manipulate it, I doubt you want it to spread, correct?' Silver smirked.

'Smart ass.'

The gang watched on as Blaze controlled the fiery inferno and dulled it down to a dull blaze that merely surrounded the capsule. Blaze levitated over the scene and checked her job was done before nodding to herself and heading back to the garage. She dusted off her princess robes, not that there was even a speck of dirt on them before walking back over to Amy and Cream who insisted she did an amazing job.

As she did so, Sonic directed Knuckles over to a small bed in the garage where the muscular, red echidna lay down the strange girl who still remain unconscious. Tails wandered over and checked her out with the little medical experience he had. If there was one thing he still had to learn, it was how to keep a poker face. He wasn't very good at hiding his worried expressions, which made everyone else anxious the longer he took to examine her.

'What do you make of it, Pal?' Sonic asked.

'It's hard to tell with her still unconscious. Pretty good chance she has a concussion, I'd bet she hit her head on something. It doesn't look like anything's broken or anything else too severe, but having said that when she wakes up she could be in a lot of pain and tell us otherwise. I guess we'll just have to wait until then?'

'So much for no more surprise, hey, sis?' Manic smirked.

'Oh, be quiet, Manic!' Sonia nudged him.

'Where do you think she came from, Tails?' Cream asked.

'Who knows, what do you guys think?'

'Beats me?' Knuckles shrugged.

'This is going to sound insane but… I don't even think she is from this planet.' Amy admitted.

'Ames, we just travelled through time and space to a completely different planet and back again. Nothing is insane anymore.' Sonic winked at her, causing the fuchsia hedgehog to turn red.

'Big Blue is right. Nothing is out of the running anymore, and you could be right Amy.' Rouge smiled.

'I say we be careful of her.' Shadow huffed.

'She looks no older than fifteen, is completely unconscious and you're already set up to take her out?' Rouge rolled her eyes at her partner.

'I'm just saying.'

'Hey! She's waking up!' Silver exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to the young female who lay on the small bed, beginning to flutter her eyes open as she adjusted to the light. She winced in discomfort and in a little pain as she tried to shuffle around and sit up, only to feel a gentle hand touch her back, startling her to her very core, causing her to open her eyes wide and see a group of strangers staring at her.

'Hi there, it's ok! We aren't going to hurt you.' Cream smiled as she slowly stroked the young girl's back.

'W-Who are you?' She stuttered.

'My name is Cream, what's your name?' She smiled brightly.

'I-uh… Where am I?' The girl changed the subject, not sure she trusted the strangers yet.

'You're in mine and my friend, Tails', home. My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.' The Blue Blur winked and gave a thumbs up.

'You!' The girl exclaimed, causing everyone to jump back.

'Um, yeah? Me?'

'You are the blue hedgehog I have been searching for. The hedgehog as fast as sound and light, that runs with the wind and is the legendary hero that can use the Chaos Emeralds!'

'The one and only.'

'My name is Cosmo, and I am in need of your help, Sir.'

'Oh no…' Sonia face palmed.

* * *

><p>Cosmo was unable to explain much of her situation, seemingly very emotionally rattled and stressed, amongst many other things. Tails insisted she finish explaining later and allow him to check her over now that she was conscious, which she was reluctant to but agreed once given the all clear from the speed demon. As everyone gathered upstairs in the living room, Tails sat Cosmo on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge and did a few small tests.<p>

'Seems like you've had a wild ride, huh?' Tails asked as he smiled up at the undeniable stunning girl as he bandaged a few scrapes.

'Yes, Sir. I suppose you could say that.' Cosmo replied, reluctant to look up from her lap.

'Please, call me Tails. I really want to help you, we all do.'

'I appreciate your generosity and bravery, however, I came here for Sonic's help.'

'Sonic's like my brother, and there's no denying he's hero, but he'll always need his team.'

'You must be very close friends? All of you?'

'I suppose you could say that.' Tails said as he looked up and winked at her, causing her to smile.

'Thank you for tending to my wounds, Tails.' Cosmo said after a moment of comfortable silence.

'No worries, nothing too serious which is really lucky.'

'Thank goodness. It certainly didn't feel that way to begin with.'

'How are you feeling now?'

'Much better. However, I think I will feel a little better after I have had a chance to talk to Sonic and… his 'team'.' Cosmo smiled, causing Tails to smile before going back to strapping a few more wounds.

'So what do you make of her?' Rouge asked everyone, but directing the question at Shadow.

'Can't be too sure yet.' Shadow scoffed.

'Why am I not surprised?'

'I really like her.' Cream smiled.

'Not that we've had much of a chance to talk to her, but I think she has a sweet disposition. She's just very shaken.' Amy shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

'I wonder what she wants me for though?' Sonic thought allowed, Amy's ears suddenly pricking up.

'Maybe she's heard of the so-called 'handsome hero of Mobius' and wants to get a look in for herself?' Knuckles mocked, causing Silver to giggle.

'Better watch out, Sonic. You've got chicks going universal for you now!' Silver chuckled before he, Manic, Knuckles and even Shadow burst into hysterics.

Amy shook her head before excusing herself and heading for the bathroom, the girls eyes following her all the way until she disappeared. Blaze shot Silver a look, letting him know he'd screwed up, although he wasn't quite sure what Amy had to do with it. Three… two… one… wait, there we go! Knuckles, Manic and Shadow also earned glares from the girls while Sonic just rolled his eye.

'I thought it was funny, Silver.' Sonic lied.

'Not only is that a lie, it's also not funny.' Sonia shot her youngest brother a look only for him to shrug off.

'What's not funny?' Tails asked with his usual smile as he and Cosmo entered the room.

'Nothing, Tails. How are you feeling, Cosmo? Any better?' Rouge changed the topic.

'Much better, Miss, thank you.' Cosmo answered nervously before taking a seat next to Tails.

'Not so formal, Hun, it hardly exists in this house. Call me Rouge.' She smiled.

'It's nice to meet you.'

'This is Blaze and Sonia. Sonia is Sonic's sister and Blaze is a princess from the future.' Rouge said as she gestured to the two seated on either side of her.

'Your Majesty, it's an honour to be in your presence. Also to meet the hero's family.' Cosmo bowed before them.

'I don't like being reminded I am royalty, so if you will refrain it would be appreciated.' Blaze said a little more harshly than necessary only to earn an elbow to the ribs from Silver.

'That's awful kind of you, but please just called me Sonia. Also, while I love my brothers, they're both absolute morons.' Sonia giggled.

'I resent that?' Manic huffed while Sonic laughed.

'This is Manic, Sonic's brother.' Rouge continued.

'How's it goin'?' Manic asked, baffling Cosmo with this greeting.

'Uh… it's nice to meet you Manic?' She smiled in the hope she had gotten it right.

'You've already met Tails and Cream, they'll take good care of you.' Rouge winked.

'Whatever you need.' Tails smiled.

'We're going to be great friends!' Cream exclaimed, causing Cosmo to smile a little.

'These three dorks are Knuckles, Shadow and Silver.' Rouge rolled her eyes as she gestured to the three who were standing.

'I beg to differ?' Silver insisted.

'She's kidding herself.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Stupid bat.' Knuckles mumbled.

'What was that, Knuckie?'

'Nothing! Uh, nice to meet you Cosmo!'

'It's nice to meet you all. I do believe there was someone else here before, downstairs, was there not?' Cosmo asked.

'That's me! Amy Rose, in the flesh, heart as big as her hammer. Avoid breaking her heart or the hammer will break you, now what's the deal?' Amy said bluntly as she sauntered in the room, shocking everyone.

'Way to cut to the chase, Ames?' Sonic arched an eyebrow, simply for her to shrug.

'Oh, uh, well... I guess I should tell you why I'm here.' Cosmo said nervously.

'That'd be grand.' Amy said with a plastic smile, earning her a suspicious look from the boys but a knowing look from the girls.

Cosmo took a deep breath before she began to explain herself, deciding she had no other choice but to trust them all if they really were the blue hedgehog's 'team'. She told them how a dangerous army of metallic beats, the Metarex had destroyed her home planet before she was born and she was raised on space colony until they came and destroyed that too. She was the only survivor after being sent out in an emergency ship and landing on Sonic's planet. She begged for Sonic and the others to help her, which they accepted without any further questions.

'I will never be able to repay you, hero.' Cosmo said to Sonic.

'Oh, it's no big deal. Plus, I wouldn't be anything without my team, here.' Sonic admitted.

'Please tell me someone recorded that?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Very funny, Knucklehead. We'll help you, we'll defeat the Metarex once and for all and you'll be able to live the rest of your life free and happy!' Sonic exclaimed before everyone cheered.

'Thank you, friends. I must warn you, the Metarex are powerful and strong, you will need all the power you can possibly harness.' Cosmo warned.

'I think it might be time to unleash the Blue Typhoon? Then we can take The Master Emerald with us?' Tails suggested.

'I like you're your head's at, bro!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Woah, woah, woah! I'm not sure about The Master Emerald!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Oh come on, Knuckles, it'll be fine!' Silver nudged him.

'Easy for you to say? You're not it's guardian?'

'If you're unsure, Knuckles, why do you not call on Miss Tikal?' Cosmo suggested, causing everyone to fall silent and turn to her, Sonic and Knuckles' expressions far more serious than the rest.

'How do you know Tikal?' Knuckles asked.

'She is a former guardian, is she not? A descendant of the Knuckles Clan, daughter of Chief Pac-'

'I know who she is! How do you know her?!' Knuckles snapped, startling everyone.

'Tikal is an amazing person, as I'm sure you know, believe it or not I've had a few encounters with her myself.'

'What?' Sonic asked in disbelief.

'She lies.' Knuckles insisted.

'Hear her out, Knuckles?' Blaze jumped in.

'Hang on, who is this Tikal?' Manic asked.

'Sonic, is she the girl who kept sending you the visions?' Sonia asked.

'Yeah, she sent them to Knuckles too.' Sonic answered.

'How could you possibly know her, Cosmo?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'You know her story, do you not? Sealed away in The Master Emerald with the remains of her clan after the war with Chaos, only to be awaken again by-'

'Eggman?' Shadow cut in.

'I do not know his name, I only know he was a villainous man.' **(A/N: Refer to my story 'Daughter in the Dark' for this version of the legend. I re-wrote it for that particular story and decided to reuse it in order to make it work for this particular section of this story. This way, Cosmo and Tikal have had previous encounters.)**

'That sounds about right then.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'She still roams the planet with whatever is left of her clan, and still a very powerful being. I assume that is how she speaks to you?'

'Through visions, we've never really met her I guess?' Knuckles shrugged.

'I can bring her here, if you'd like. She could help Knuckles take care of the Emerald on the trip, plus another member to the team? What do you all say?' Cosmo asked.

'How do you bring her here?' Cream ask cautiously.

'Her and I have our ways of communicating. We've had to do so on two different planets, after all.' Cosmo smiled.

* * *

><p>'I don't like it, she is so suspicious and mysterious and it's freaking me out.' Shadow huffed.<p>

'Now you know how we all feel. Silver smirked, earning him a backhand to the head.

'Don't get me wrong, I find the whole situation with her knowing Tikal and being able to communicate super strange and weird, but the part where the needs our help I believe and having said that, we need to help her.' Sonic said firmly as he lounged on the couch.

'She seems pretty cool, a little too proper or whatever but probably a nice girl. Should set her up with Bartlebutt?' Manic winked to his little brother, earning him a laugh.

'You're not wrong about her being suspicious and all, but I think we'll have some more answers after Tikal shows up. Given she actually shows up.' Knuckles rolled his eyes, watching the girls conversing with the new comer on the balcony.

'I like her.' Tails smiled, earning him strange looks from the boys.

'Uh-I… I mean, um… You know, she seems cool.' Tails blushed, trying to cover himself.

'So do you really think, Miss Tikal will come, Cosmo?' Cream asked, full of hope.

'I have no doubt, she hasn't let me down before.' Cosmo smiled.

'I'm sure she hasn't.' Blaze smiled, unfortunately unable to hide her suspicions.

'I understand you all may not trust me just yet, probably thinking I'm a little crazy. I would be cautious too if I were in your shoes, but if you asked Sonic or Knuckles, they would tell you of Tikal and how powerful she is. I'm not saying I see her all the time, but she send me visions of my own from time to time and we are sometimes able to converse. You'll see when she gets here, I promise.' Cosmo insisted.

'It's not that we don't trust you, sweetie. It's just… well it's a lot to absorb.' Sonia tried to sugar coat it.

'Well, I'm not saying you're lying or crazy or whatever, but I'll admit, I'll feel better when I see this 'Tikal' in the flesh.' Rouge admitted.

'I understand.' Cosmo bowed her head.

'Does she know where she is meant to be going?' Blaze asked, appearing to be absent-mindedly looking over the balcony, causing Amy to follow her gaze.

'Yes, Blaze.'

'Well, I think everything is about to get a whole lot more believable.' Amy said as she noticed a peach coloured figure drawing closer to them in the distance.

* * *

><p>'It's really you? Here, in front of us?' Knuckles whispered, his mouth agape.<p>

'You're undeniably stubborn in all aspects, Knuckles.' Tikal giggled as she stood in the centre of the lounge room.

'I like her already.' Rouge smirked.

'It's nice to finally meet you officially.' Sonic smiled as he outstretched his hand.

'Likewise, Sonic the Hedgehog.'

Tikal suddenly looked around the room, smiling at everyone that looked at her before her eyes fell on Cosmo. She let out a sigh through a large grin before she gracefully walked towards her and embraced her loosely. She quickly pulled away to inspect the young girl, smiling down at her, ignoring the fact everyone else was staring at them in shock and awe.

'You've grown up so much.' Tikal smiled.

'I wish I could say the same.' Cosmo giggled.

'Yes, being frozen for so long and then released has certainly taken it's toll. Myself and the clan have come to the conclusion that we will more than likely no longer age from the state we were in, which I suppose has it's pros and cons.'

'Alright, I believe it now.' Shadow admitted.

'I am guessing you were all unsure of young Cosmo on her arrival, especially you two when she suggested contacting me?' Tikal asked as she gestured to Sonic and Knuckles.

'I guess you could say that.' Sonic nodded.

'Well, you all have no need to fear. Cosmo has informed me of the situation at hand when she contacted me, and I am here to help Knuckles guide the Master Emerald through the galaxy in order to bring the Metarex to an end.'

'That's awful kind of you, Miss Tikal.' Cream smiled up at her.

'What are guardians for?' She winked.

'Well, now that all of that's out of the way, how about something to eat? I can't believe it's sunset already!' Sonia exclaimed.

'It's very kind of you to open your home to me until we set out, Amy.' Tikal smiled as she sat down next to the fuchsia hedgehog on the couch.

'Don't mention it.' Amy said bluntly.

After Sonia and Cream prepared a meal for everyone, showing Cosmo a few cooking skills as they went, everyone hung around afterwards to talk and get to know the new comers. Everyone was gathered around the lounge room and balcony talking in small groups with Tikal and Cosmo until Tikal noticed Amy seated alone on the couch drinking iced tea. She knew something was wrong…

'You don't approve of me… or Cosmo.' Tikal stated.

'What makes you say that?' Amy asked, looking at the echidna.

'Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it had something to do with a certain blue hedgehog.'

'Excuse me?'

'You love him don't you?'

'What?' Amy gasped.

'You have for a long, long time. I can see it.' Tikal smiled.

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Amy turned away.

'Neither myself or Cosmo are here to take him away from you, we just need a helping hand from a hero.'

'Like I said, you don't know what you're talking about.'

'I'm going to let you in on a little secret?' Tikal smiled, shuffling closer to Amy.

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

'Cosmo told you that I have certain powers, right?'

'Right?'

'One of which, being _telepathy._' Tikal smiled, causing Amy to tense up and turn to face her.

'Damn, busted.' Amy smirked.

'Just a little, but I didn't have to read your mind to know how much you loved him. You're protective of him, the way it should be.'

'Yeah, well… he doesn't exactly return my feelings so what does it matter?' Amy shrugged before looking down into her lap.

'Hmm, I wouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. Sonic may have a cocky, competitive and extrovert exterior, but on the inside he is somewhat the opposite. I think you just need to give him some time, trust me, don't give up so fast.' Tikal smiled before standing up and walking towards Rouge, Knuckles and Tails.

Amy watched Tikal walk away for a few seconds before turning her head to look at her blue hero who was talking to his two siblings. His smile was so beautiful, so full of life and happiness, and his laugh could make the saddest of people happy in an instant. His eyes sparkled in the light, but had the ability to dazzle on the darkest of days. His entire being was so perfect, and Amy was so in love with him. Was Tikal right? If Amy just gave it some time, would the truth surface?


	7. Taking Down the Metarex: Part One

**Hey all!  
>Hope you're all enjoying this fanfic so far! I do realise it's taking some time to really get into the 'sonamy' moments but, as you all know, their relationship starts out slow! However, things might just speed up as we go on! Be prepared for anything! As I've said previously, prepare for twists such as extra or missing characters. Please review and let me know what you're all thinking, also feel free to request stories!<strong>

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>It took nearly two weeks for Tails to adjust the designs to his newest craft, the Blue Typhoon, which he had apparently been working on in secret for a long time, excited to show everyone the finished product. He hoped it wouldn't have taken that long, but in that time the Metarex had attacked Mobius, stealing the Planet Egg, the power source of the planet. After that, Tails sped up the process and made it galaxy worthy with a few more days.<p>

The Blue Typhoon was nothing short of a masterpiece, able to store smaller ships such as the X-Tornado aboard along with as many supplies as necessary, living quarters and the deck. Tails couldn't help but think it was almost like one of Eggman's flying bases, only the Sonic Team had a much better one. Just as the team had stored everything, including the Master Emerald, aboard, the Metarex found the gang ready to head out before attempting to destroy them. To no surprise, Sonic and the others saved the day while Tails continued to boot up the Blue Typhoon.

Within the hour, the gang had defeated a very large Metarex monster, taken off in the Blue Typhoon and made their way out into the galaxy where they began searching for the Chaos Emeralds which they would use to destroy the Metarex and return the Planet Eggs safely to their home planets. At least, that was the plan. Cosmo grew increasingly nervous as the minutes went on, knowing of the enemy's strengths and feeling as though the gang chose to ignore it. However, Tikal seemed to be the most neutral out of them all.

'Try not to trouble yourself, Cosmo. I have faith that Sonic and the others know what they're doing, as should you.' Tikal said as she smiled at the young seedrian.

'Yes, but do they understand what they're about to face?' Cosmo questioned.

'While that may be true, either way they're going to find out. When they do, they'll defeat them, like always. I've watched over them for a long time, especially Knuckles who guards the Master Emerald most of the time. Everything is going to be fine, have faith, dear one.'

'I suppose you're right, Tikal. I just worry about them, what if I've brought into something that they can't-'

'Hey girls!' Cream cut Cosmo off as she walked into the room.

'Hello there, Cream. How are you?' Tikal bowed her head.

'Good thank you, Miss Tikal, I hope you are both doing ok now that we're in the air! The others were wondering where you two had gotten off to, would you like to come up to the deck with me?'

'Sounds lovely, Cream.' Tikal smiled.

Cosmo shot her a side look, wondering why she had agreed to this while they were still talking. Suddenly she heard Tikal's voice in her head, remembering the peach-coloured teen was telepathic when she told her that they would continue this later on and she needed to brighten up. The young girl sighed, knowing she was right before she followed the two girls out of the living quarters and up to the deck.

.

'Hey, there you two are! We were wondering where you had gotten off to.' Sonia smiled as she watched Cream, Cosmo and Tikal walk into the room.

'Cosmo and I were just in the living quarters chatting about the upcoming mission.' Tikal smiled as she walked over to Sonia and Rouge.

'Should be an interesting one, that's for sure.' Rouge winked.

'So, what were guys talking about? Anything you should share with us?' Amy said suggestively, still highly suspicious of the new comers.

'That's a good question, Amy.' Shadow added.

'Guys?!' Knuckles exclaimed, shocked at their rude behaviour.

Everyone stared at the two, waiting for a reaction from either of them. Cosmo and Tikal had their heads slightly bowed, a little embarrassed and feeling excluded, although Tikal knew the exact reason for Amy's behaviour and figured this was just Shadow as a person. The ebony hedgehog merely shrugged, to no one's surprise before they all turned to Amy who was now fixated on her computer, controlling her part of the ship.

'Amy?' Tails coaxed.

The fuchsia hedgehog couldn't stand their stares any longer, able to feel their eyes burning holes through her fur. She shook her head as she held back her rage before abruptly standing up, and storming out of the deck, probably down to hers and Cream's room in the living quarters. Everyone watched her storm out until she disappeared behind the door, before exchanging confused and shocked looks with one another.

'I'll go and see what's up.' Silver said before he began walking out.

'No.' Tikal said bluntly.

'Uh, why?'

'Leave her be, let her cool down.'

'Agreed, she'll get over whatever's bugging her.' Sonic shrugged before turning back around to stare back out the window.

'That's a little harsh, bro?' Manic arched an eyebrow.

'Agreed. She seems pretty upset. Come to think of it, she's been like that for at least a week now.' Blaze added.

'She'll come around, she always does.' Sonic insisted.

Everyone shrugged off the blue hero's harsh behaviour before going back about their ways on board the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles, Silver and Manic got to talking to Shadow, asking about why he had agreed with Amy, only to be met with the same old 'trust takes time' speech, which they guessed should've been expected. Cream, Tikal and Cosmo stood by Tails, who was flying the Blue Typhoon, and watched on as he mastered the controls all with such ease. Sonia, Rouge and Blaze were standing by the glass, looking out at the galaxy, wondering why Amy was so upset.

'Should we go and talk to her?' Sonia asked.

'Tikal did suggest leaving her be for at least a little while.' Blaze recalled.

'Oh, come on! Who knows her better? Tikal, or us? Don't get me wrong, I like the girl and all but I'm sure we know Amy better. Besides, my money is on the fact her crappy mood is because of a certain someone.' Rouge arched an eyebrow as she gestured to Sonic who was still gazing out into space.

'Ugh, what has my brother done this time?' Sonia face palmed.

'Probably not something he's aware of.' Blaze giggled.

.

'Even I know I'm overreacting.' Amy sighed as she sat down on her bed.

'I know as well as the others that Tikal and Cosmo are only here to help defeat these metal creeps, not to steal away Sonic. Not that they'd be stealing him, it's not like I even have him. I guess I should try and make amends with the two, I don't want to be on their bad sides. Plus, I doubt Sonic would be very happy anyway if I didn't get along with them.' Amy said to herself.

_'All crew to the deck. Repeat, all crew to the deck.' Tails voice rang over the speakers._

Amy groaned as she stood up and made her way slowly to the door, not wanting to face the others just yet after storming out like a child. She let out a tired sigh before opening the door and making her way briskly to the deck. When entered, it appeared no one noticed her, thank Chaos. They were all staring up at the projector screen that showed a planet, probably one close by.

'Planet Hydoo. To no surprise, missing it's Planet Egg and lucky for us is holding a Chaos Emerald!' Tails exclaimed.

'Not only that, according to my galactic guidebook, it's dry as a bone!' Sonic squealed with glee.

'You may want to update that book of yours, bro.' Manic smirked.

'Huh?'

'This planet is nothing short of flooded, sweetie. Have fun with that!' Rouge giggled.

'No. No, no, no.'

'Full speed ahead for Planet Hydoo!' Blaze exclaimed and everyone cheered, much to a certain Blue Hedgehog's dismay, while Amy still stayed silent in the background.

The gang were lucky when it came to landing the Tornado, almost as if was set up for them. Sonia, Manic, Tikal, Cream and Cosmo stayed aboard the Typhoon, keeping it out of sight while the others fit in the Tornado and made their way down to the surface. Tails drove, Amy, Rouge and Blaze took the passenger seats while the boys took to the wings.

A Metarex base stood tall and proud in the middle of the island, while Tails was able to park the Tornado on the outskirts, hidden by boulders by the shore. They were quick to discover guards around the entrance of the base, to no surprise. The girls took to searching the island for any locals while the boys got to working out how to enter the base.

'So, do we just barge on through or?' Knuckles shrugged.

'Yes. That will definitely work.' Shadow said sarcastically.

'Alright then, smart ass, what do you suggest?'

'We don't know what we're dealing with yet, Knucklehead, we have to have a plan at least to begin with.'

'Unfortunately, Faker's right, Knux.' Sonic smirked.

'Maybe if we all go in from different angles? Out manoeuvre them?' Tails suggested

'As dumb as they look, I'll bet they're programmed to be pretty smart.' Silver thought allowed.

'What if we go- ah!'

Sonic was cut off by a claw grasping his feet and pulling him into the air. Two of the Metarex machines had snuck up behind them, ready to pounce. Sonic struggled out of their grasp, until he was thrown into the water, skipping across the water until he fell in. He struggled to stay afloat, the others beginning to panic as they tried to take on the two large, fish looking creatures. Suddenly a net shot out from the base and scooped up the Blue Blur, dragging him back to the base before it kept him dangling in the air.

'Sonic!' Tails screeched.

'Run! All of you! I can see more coming!' Sonic exclaimed.

'We aren't going to leave you?!' Silver exclaimed.

'Why not?' Shadow smirked.

'Get the girls! Make sure they're safe and go from there! Now go, go!'

.

'Fantastic, not only do we have to find the emerald but now we have to save Faker's ass.' Shadow scoffed as he leaned up against the Tornado.

'To be honest, I think getting Sonic will be easier.' Tails smirked as he opened his communicator and dialled Amy.

'We'll soon find out.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'Hello? Tails?' Amy's voice rang through the communicator.

'Hey Amy, we've run into a problem.' Tails said as he ruffled his hair a little.

'Yeah, your stupid boyfriend got himself-'

'Captured, we know. And lay off, Silver.' Amy cut the grey hedgehog off as she rolled her eyes.

'Wait, how do they know?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'We just made a whole bunch of new friends.' Amy smiled.

'They saw the whole thing, including where they took Sonic inside the base presumably where the centre of it's all been happening.' Rouge added.

'Do they know what's going on?' Shadow questioned.

'Not exactly, but they suggest they're torturing him for something, probably the emerald.' Blaze shrugged.

'We need to get in there then… now!' Tails exclaimed.

The boys were quick to find the girls and their 'new friends', which turned out to be a group of elders of Planet Hydoo that were in hiding from the Metarex. The elders led the group to a secret passage they discovered being made when the base was being made, only to discover it was now being guarded. The gang insisted coming up with another plan in order to save the Blue Hero, although not everyone wanted to try that strategy again.

'Let's just go! The more time we spend fooling around out here, the more time they have to hurt him!' Amy exclaimed.

'Amy, we don't know what they're capable of!' Silver shot back.

'Well, we do now! Plus, last time you guys wasted time trying to plan, Sonic got captured.'

'She makes a point?' Rouge shrugged, Blaze nodding to agree.

'We are waiting and coming up with a plan.' Shadow insisted, his dark being sending shivers down Amy's spine.

'Whatever.' She shrugged him off.

While the boys got to brainstorming a plan, Rouge and Blaze simply listening in, Amy got bored and still stood by her word that they should storm in full force. So that's just what she did… The fuchsia hedgehog quickly snuck away before making her way close enough to the secret entrance which was still being guarded. She let out a smirk before running full force towards the guards and the entrance, pounding her way through with her hammer without even breaking a sweat.

'What was that?!' Tails exclaimed.

'Where's Amy?!' Knuckles added.

'I'll give you one guess.' Rouge smirked, holding back her laughter.

'Shit…' Silver face palmed.

.

While Amy made her way through the large base, suddenly realising how deceiving the outside of the base looked, Sonic the Hedgehog dangled above a large fish tank containing what appeared to be a shark. However, after taking a second look, it's assumed it was created just for the occasion. The Blue hedgehog dangled from a fishing line, swinging away from the shark's jaws every time it leapt up in the attempt to take him whole.

'Serious though, if you're hungry I suggest something else! I'm sure I taste terrible! Pizza on the other hand is something you should get better acquainted with!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Stop squirming. You're demise is inevitable.' A smaller Metarex said in a robotic, monotone voice from the other end of the fishing line.

'True, but not for another hundred years if I get my way, which I usually do. I don't doubt the others are already on their way to-'

'Sonic?!' Amy's voice rang from afar.

'Sweet loving Chaos, please don't let this be Amy trying to save me on her own.'

Sonic continued to listen to the sounds of metallic fish being thrown over the edge of the winding staircase that lead up to wear he was tied up. The sound of Amy's Piko Piko hammer was unmistakeable, letting the Blue hero know that the rosy hedgehog must have decided against whatever plan the rest of the gang were brewing. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a bundle of pink appearing in front of him on the other side of the room.

'Amy?! What are you doing?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Rescuing you? Duh.' Amy rolled her eyes before running towards a rather nervous Metarex on the other end of Sonic's fishing line.

'Step away from the hedgehog.' The Metarex said.

'No, thanks.' Amy smirked.

She quickly leapt over the beast before knocking him flat with her god forsaken hammer and snapping the fishing pole, Sonic still firmly tied to the end, and running back down the staircase. More aquatic Metarex came their way, only to be defeated by Amy and her hammer while Sonic helplessly got dragged down the stairs, face planting every time without fail.

'A-my, can – you – p-lea-se – un-tie – me –fi-rst?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'No time for that now, you'll live.' The fuchsia hedgehog yelled over her shoulder as she threw him a wink.

Sonic rolled his eyes at his pink companion, unable to hide a small smile despite the fact he was still being dragged down what felt like a million stairs. When Amy had finally taken out all the fish coming towards them, the duo heard something coming from outside the wall they were standing near. It sounded like propellers? THE TORNADO!

Amy smashed through the wall with ease before jumping outside and onto the wing of the familiar plane. Sonic screeched as he flapped around in the wind before Amy giggle and pulled him in before untying the rope and throwing it away. He gave her an uneasy smile, undeniably a little shaken which was rare for him, before composing himself and grounding himself to the wing of the plane.

'What?' Sonic smirked after noticing Amy staring at him.

'Oh… uh-um, nothing just uh… glad you're safe.' Amy shrugged, her face bright red.

'Well, I guess I've got you to thank for that.' Sonic chuckled awkwardly, his blush growing more prominent.

Amy giggled a little, Silver and Shadow watching from the other wing and rolling their eyes and smirking at Sonic, much to his dismay. He suddenly noticed that Tails was flying the Tornado back up towards the Typhoon, much to his confusion considering he still hadn't laid eyes on the chaos emerald yet. He shuffled along the wing, Amy under his arm, making his way closer to the other two hedgehogs so they were within earshot.

'Where are we going? What about the emerald?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Been there, done that, Faker. Knuckles is holding it right now.' Shadow huffed.

'How the hell could you not have noticed that? Also, Rouge is making me nervous at how much she's staring at that emerald.' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'I don't think it's the emerald she's staring at.' Amy giggled as she looked into the capsule where the others sat.

When they made their way back aboard the Blue Typhoon, she made a point to give Rouge some smack about that. Also, the rest of the girls would definitely be finding out. After, of course, the fuchsia hedgehog informs them how she saved her hero's life. Now that planet is restored and the people can live here again, the gang are one emerald down and six to go…

* * *

><p>It had been a long few weeks so far, exploring the galaxy for dying planets which may or may not contain the seven chaos emeralds. Everyone was growing undeniably tired and maybe even a little homesick but still determined to continue travelling, defeat the Metarex and safe the galaxy. Just another day for the Sonic Team, really.<p>

Cosmo couldn't help but notice how hard everyone had been working, and how they hid it in the attempt to make everything they do look easy. Especially Tails, he was so busy all the tie, burning the candle at both ends. The young Seedrian decided they all deserved a break, considering they hadn't had a run in with any Metarex for a little while. She got to thinking and decided she would throw a surprise party board the ship for everyone to enjoy themselves, even if it was only for a night.

'Lunch is ready, Tails.' Cosmo smiled as she wheeled a tray into the loading dock of the Typhoon.

'Thanks Cosmo, but I'm pretty busy.' Tails said as he tinkered away on the Tornado.

'Tails, please take a break. You deserve it, I'll sit and have a break with you.'

'I'd really like that but I-'

'Tails you're not getting out of this now please out down the tools and sit down.'

Tails laughed a little before looking down at his friend, slowly making his way down from the Tornado to have lunch with her. She was so beautiful, it was so plain and clear as day, making it hard for the young kitsune to take his eyes off her. She handed him a drink and a sandwich which he gladly accepted before she took some for herself.

'So, where's everyone else?' Tails asked.

'I think Knuckles and Tikal are with the Master Emerald, and the others are probably hanging around the deck. Sonia is on guard with the autopilot so you've got nothing to worry about.' Cosmo giggled.

'Unless Manic pisses her off!'

'That's true!'

The two burst into hysterics, laughing at Sonic's siblings and their hilarious, loving rivalries. When all three were involved, it was hard for the gang to restrain from getting popcorn and a good seat. The two continued to eat in a comfortable silence before Cosmo began to look over at Tails with a large smile, unable to hide her excitement.

'What?' Tails chuckled.

'Oh? Nothing, just thinking.' Cosmo shrugged innocently.

'What about? Everything ok.'

'Of course! I was just thinking it might be a good time to spring my surprise on you all!'

'I'm not going to tell you! Anyway, I better let you get back to work, see you later!'

Tails watched on as his new friend wandered out of the loading dock and heading towards the deck with everyone else. He was unquestionably curious and excited, but didn't want to ruin whatever she had planned, so he forced himself to shrug it off before going back to work. Seconds later, a blue streak appeared in the room, startling Tails before his best friend stood before him with a proud smirk on his face, as usual.

'Scare ya, pal?' Sonic smirked.

'It's all good, what are you doing?' Tails rolled his eyes with a smile before turning back to the Tornado.

'Not a great deal, just saw Cosmo leave here… you guys have lunch together?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, just wondering.' Sonic smiled.

'Where are you going with this, Sonic?' Tails turned and arched an eyebrow.

'You like her, don't you?'

'W-What? I don't know what you're talking ab-… who sent you down here?'

'What makes you think I didn't come here out of my own curiosity?'

'Cut the crap, Sonic. While I know you care about my feelings and such, this is the last thing you'd ever want to talk about. Second to when in a few minutes I bring up Amy.' Tails smirked.

'W-What? What are you talking about? What about her? What makes you think-… Don't change the subject, now fill me in!' Sonic snapped, annoyed Tails had gotten to him.

'First tell me who really wants to know?'

'Me! And… Rouge, Sonia, Blaze… basically everyone?'

'Well, there's nothing to know? We're friends, good friends and we get along really well.' Tails lied.

'Right… so the fact she really _really_ likes you means nothing?' Sonic shuffled closer.

'What?! Really?!' Tails exclaimed without thinking.

Sonic burst into a fit of laughter, much to the young kitsune's humiliation. He humoured the hedgehog by putting on a fake laugh before throwing left over food at him and returning to the Tornado. Sonic finally composed himself before jogging up the steps to where Tails tinkered on the top of the Tornado, figuring he best not push it too much further.

'Sorry, bro. I'm just saying maybe you guys should… I dunno, talk? Or whatever?'

'Sonic. Stop, just stop.' Tails insisted, appreciating his attempt to help but knowing it wasn't working.

'Ok.'

'So, now you can fill me in on you and Amy?' Tails sneered.

'Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me.' Sonic face palmed.

'Don't try and get out of it, Sonic. For starters, you asked me the same question so fair's fair and secondly, and I can't stress this enough, everyone wants to know what the hell is going on between you two.'

'There isn't anything going on?!'

'Oh, for the love of Chaos.'

'Alright. You really wanna know? We're friends, good friends and we get along really well.' Sonic smiled.

'Smart ass.'


	8. Taking Down the Metarex: Part Two

**Wassup FFN?**

**Holy crap on a crack this fanfic is easily going to be my longest so far, which seems appropriate for my 20th piece. It's definitely the one that's taken me the longest! I was definitely wrong before when I guessed this wouldn't be very long! Just a quick message to prepare you all for a slight twist at the end compared to the original scene in the series. You'll know it when you read it. Enjoy!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>Later on, after Tails went back to the deck after finishing his repairs and taking over the auto pilot, Sonic returning to the deck where he found everyone including Knuckles and Tikal, they decided to relax and continue roaming the galaxy. Sonic and Knuckles got to playing a chess game, Sonia and Rouge had tied down Blaze and starting doing some make up trials on her, Tikal and Cream were nurturing Cheese and Manic, Shadow and Silver were star gazing, bored out of their minds.<p>

Meanwhile, Amy was slowly making her way to the deck where she stumbled across Cosmo unfolding her 'surprise'. The automatic door opened to one of the larger rooms where the fuchsia hedgehog found the young girl decorating the room in streamers, balloons and a large red banner printed 'THANK YOU EVERYBODY'. Amy looked around, staring at how much work she'd done by herself, Cosmo still unaware of her presence in the room.

'What's going on in here?' Amy asked, startling Cosmo.

'Oh, now it won't be a surprise.' Cosmo sighed.

'Tails told me you were up to something. Want a hand?'

'Oh, no no. I couldn't ask that, it's for you as well and-'

'It's ok, you shouldn't have to do it alone.' Amy cut her off before she grabbed the other end of the banner and began hanging it.

Cosmo gave her a smile and thanked her before the pair got to work setting up Cosmo's surprise for everyone. They remained together in a comfortable silence while they decorated their own ends of the room, Cosmo feeling a little awkward and worried the fuchsia hero still had her doubts about her. She wanted to say something, but not only did she not know how to bring it up, she feared if she screwed up she'd meet the hammer.

'I don't hate you, you know.' Amy said out of the blue, snapping Cosmo from her thoughts.

'Oh, uh, really?' Cosmo stuttered, wondering if Amy was reading her mind somehow.

'I know to begin with I was harsh, thinking you and Tikal were here to take a crack at Sonic. I know I was being ridiculous, and I'm really sorry. You know, for being a bitch and all.'

'Oh, no apology needed. I know how much you care for him, I really think he cares for you the same way to be honest.'

'What, really?' Amy asked, turning around to look at Cosmo.

'Yes, he's just not quite ready to admit it yet. From what I can gather I think it's partly because he's shy and also because he wants to protect you.' Cosmo smiled, now facing Amy.

Amy smiled to herself, soaking up the thoughts that others thought Sonic returned her feelings. She held in her squeals of glee and delight before taking in a deep breath and thanking the pretty Seedrian girl and telling her how she was glad they could be friends, much to Cosmo's delight. They fell back into a comfortable silence for a little longer before Amy finished her side and walked over to Cosmo to gather more decorations.

'So, how about you and Tails then?' Amy winked.

'I don't understand?' Cosmo tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, Cosmo, don't be so dim? It's obvious you both have chemistry.'

'Chemistry?'

'The hots?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Cupid's hit you both?'

'Huh?' Cosmo lost her manners for a second, growing frustrated and increasingly confused with Amy.

'YOU LIKE EACH OTHER, SILLY!' Amy exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

'Oh! I get it now… Oh? Oh! What? No! I really don't think so, to be honest I think he finds me annoying.' Cosmo sighed.

'If he found you annoying or anything along the lines of that, then why would he spend so much time with you?'

'Well, uh… I don't know?'

'I'm not saying I'm a genius or anything, this is Rouge's field of expertise, or so she claims. However, it's pretty obvious. Now, come on, everything is basically done in here. I'll go and get the others and say you wanted us to meet you here in say fifteen minutes?'

'Oh… uh, ok! Thank you, Amy!'

Amy smiled before bidding the young girl goodbye and disappearing behind the automatic doors, probably up to the deck where she guessed everyone would be. Cosmo couldn't help but get to thinking about what Amy had said about her and Tails. He couldn't possibly feel that way, not like Sonic and Amy? Although there was nothing definitive on that. Was there? Could he?

.

'So what's going on again?' Manic asked.

'I don't know, Amy just said that Cosmo wanted us all to be in room three around now.' Blaze shrugged.

'Then where has she gotten off to?' Shadow questioned.

'Oh, she'll be here soon.' Rouge smiled, knowing exactly where Amy was…

The gang continued walking down the corridors of the Blue Typhoon, headed towards room three, as Amy instructed, where they found the automatic doors to be locked from the inside. Tails arched and eyebrow before entering in the PIN on the security system, only to for him and the others to be startled by streamers and balloons of all different colours and a young, female voice yelling 'SURPRISE'.

'Cosmo?!' Knuckles exclaimed, his heart racing from fright.

'Surprise everyone! I wanted to do something to say thank you!' Cosmo smiled.

'It's beautiful, Cosmo!' Cream exclaimed before embracing her in a tight squeeze.

'You did this all yourself?' Sonia asked.

'Well, I had some help after a certain someone stumbled across my surprise.'

'Who?' Silver asked excitedly.

'Me.'

Everyone turned around to see where the voice came from, only to find Amy standing in the doorway. Rouge flashed her a proud smile as she scanned her up and down, as did everyone else, the boys a little more in shock than the girls. Amy was no longer fashioning her everyday red sports dress, but a beautiful hot pink party gown. Strapless and clung to her petite body down to her hips, sparkling with beautiful diamantes all over. It flowed out a little from her hips down to the floor, still the same beautiful rose colour that matched her complexion and brought out her eyes.

'Wow, Amy! You look gorgeous!' Cream exclaimed.

'Thank you, I promised Cosmo I'd dress for the occasion.' Amy said casually before throwing Cosmo a wink.

'Lookin' hot, hun! You really out did yourself!' Rouge applauded.

'Agreed! Sonia exclaimed as Blaze and Tikal grinned and nodded to agree.

The girls crowded around the fuchsia hedgehog, admiring her dress and embracing Cosmo for hosting such a beautiful party for everyone, while the boys stared on in shock and awe. Sonic's eyes were unmistakably fixated on Amy, unable to deny how truly stunning she was. Knuckles was quick to snap out of his own trance and make the rest of the boys aware of Sonic's gaze.

'She looks great, eh, bro?' Manic winked.

'Huh?' Sonic shook his head as if to wake up.

'Rose?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, right, Amy. Yeah, she looks… uh…'

'Twenty Mobiums says he chickens out!' Knuckles exclaimed, quiet enough for only the boys to hear.

'Nope, forty says he grow a pair and says something!' Silver upped the anti.

'Oh, come on, guys. Give it a rest?' Tails laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

'You're only saying that because you know we're waiting on you and Cosmo as well.' Knuckles smirked.

'Pfft, yeah and no one is waiting around for you and Rouge?'

'W-What? I don't know what you- now let's not change the subject!'

The boys began to laugh at each other before dropping the subject to fire up the speakers and blast all of their favourite tunes. Cosmo and Amy brought in some food before everyone got to having a great time. After a short time, Sonic spotted Amy at the side of the room, staring out the large window into the galaxy. He felt a nudge to find both of his persistent siblings were practically begging him to go and talk to her. He shrugged and figured it couldn't hurt, plus he couldn't negate the fact Amy looked like a goddess tonight.

'How you doin', Ames?' Sonic said with his usual grin, melting the rosy hedgehog's heart.

'Oh, hey there, Sonic! I'm fine, just taking a breather.' Amy giggled, trying to remain calm in her hero's presence.

'That's understandable, you and Cosmo did an awesome job putting this together. Thank you.'

'It's not me you should be thanking, I just helped a little. Cosmo deserves the credit.'

'Well, thanks all the same.'

'I'm glad you're having a good time.' Amy smiled, only to receive a genuine smile in return.

'You know, Amy, you uh… you look, um…' Sonic stammered.

'Sorry?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'I was just saying you look… really pretty tonight.' Sonic said awkwardly as he let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, I'm glad you think so. You look pretty great yourself.' Amy smiled back, proud of how cool she was playing it.

'Well, I didn't exactly go to any effort.' Sonic blushed and scratched his quills.

'I know.' Amy said confidently before turning back to face the galaxy.

Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's short but bold statement, before unable to hide his blushing cheeks and quirky smile before he stayed by her side, star gazing with her. Knuckles and Silver were eavesdropping on the whole conversation, and had Sonic been looking, he would have seen Knuckles handing over forty Mobiums to the grey hedgehog…

* * *

><p>'Good news! A Chaos Emerald is close by!' Tails exclaimed as his sensors began flashing.<p>

'That's better than good news! Where is it? How close?' Sonic asked, dashing to Tails' side.

'The monitors are saying it's not far in front of us?'

'Hey guys, there's a meteor almost directly in front of us!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Are you sure?' Silver questioned.

'Really, Silver?' Blaze glared at her futuristic companion.

'Stupid question… Such a stupid question.' The grey hedgehog muttered to himself.

'I see it, is there a chance you can pull it in?' Sonia asked.

'Surely you can, right, buddy?' Manic asked, looking at Tails.

Tails nodded before keying in a few commands into his control panel. Suddenly, two large claw reached out in front of the Blue Typhoon and towards the meteor, grabbing it at full force and beginning to drag it back in. Much to the gang's surprise, the large rock was struggling against their grasp, as if it had a mind of it's own. Everyone watched on intently, staring at it in silence for a few minutes.

'Please tell me that isn't just me?' Rouge questioned.

'Tails, I don't think that's a meteor…' Tikal arched an eyebrow.

'Is that a…' Cream trailed off.

'It's a spaceship!' Cosmo exclaimed.

.

'We thought a minute there, you were going to crush our craft!' The small being exclaimed.

'We're sorry, we thought you were a meteor.' Amy smiled.

'For your information, our 'meteor' is a highly advanced spacecraft. Much more advanced than anything you could even begin to comprehend!' Another small being exclaimed.

'Oh, quiet down, Momo. You've already met him, this is Lou and I am Lilan. We are Marmolians.' A more polite Marmolian stated.

'It's nice to meet you all, what has brought you to this part of the galaxy?' Amy smiled politely again.

'Our planet is sick and we are trying to find someone that can help us heal it.' Lou explained.

'Didn't happen to come across a Chaos Emerald, did you?' Shadow huffed, rather harshly.

'Hmm? Oh, you mean this?' Lilan asked as he revealed the light blue Chaos emerald.

'Great! Thank you so much!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'Woah, woah. We didn't say you could have it?' Momo scoffed.

'That's our emerald now hand it over!' Knuckles shout before attempting to pounce on Momo, only to be held back by Manic and Silver.

'Don't mind him… Now, we really need that emerald to save the galaxy, it's really important to us.' Sonic told them with a sweet grin.

'Hmmm, if you take us home and help us restore life to our planet… then we might give it to you.' Momo bargained.

'Well, it's worth a shot.' Blaze shrugged.

.

'Here, it's yours. We thank you kindly for bringing us home, and hope you will stay and help us?' Lou said as she handed over the emerald to Sonic as they landed on their home planet.

'Of course we will.' Tikal smiled.

'Planet Marmolim is such a magical place, I'm sure you'll want to explore.'

'What makes you think that?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'We have everything here from fortune tellers to magic charms and even powerful love spells!' Lilan exclaimed.

'Love spells?!' Amy exclaimed to herself, loud enough for the girls to hear and giggle.

'Love spells?!' Sonic whispered nervously, loud enough for the boys to hear and struggle to hold back their laughter.

'I sense great chemistry between two of our saviours.' Lou arched an eyebrow as he eyed off Sonic and Amy.

'It's about time someone else saw it.' Rouge smirked, making Blaze and Sonia giggle.

'What? Uh, I don't know what you're-

'They like each other a lot but my brother here won't admit it.' Manic smiled as he gestured to Sonic.

Sonic and Amy began turning vibrant red as they felt as though they were shrinking down to the size of the Marmolians. The others began looking at them and struggled at attempting to hide their attempts to giggle as Momo, Lou and Lilan surrounded the two hedgehogs and tried to work the two out.

'We must take them to Romance Rock! We must bind them for all eternity!' Momo exclaimed before taking both Amy and Sonic's arms and running, Lou pushing them along.

'Feel free to explore the city! Get your fortunes read and try out some charms! You'll have a wonderful time!' Lilan called out before chasing after the two blushing hedgehogs and the two other Marmolians.

'I look forward to seeing how this turns out.' Tikal smiled.

'Twenty Mobiums says he bolts!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'After last time, _fifty _Mobiums says this sets it in place!' Silver exclaimed.

'Oh dear…' Cream giggled as she turned to Cosmo.

.

'Well, if the boys are going to eat and be boring, how about we go and check out what this place has to offer?' Sonia suggested.

'I guess so, although I must admit I don't believe in all this ridiculousness.' Blaze shrugged.

'You don't believe in fortune tellers and charms?' Tikal arched an eyebrow, slightly offended.

'Oh, no offence or anything Tikal. It's just that I know you're telling the truth, you can actually see it, whereas these people claim a glass sphere sees it. I just don't get it.'

'I think whether they're true or not, it's still fun.' Cream smiled.

'Yeah, and if Sonic grows a set in the next hour or so and admits how he feels about Amy, we'll know it works!' Rouge laughed.

'I hope for Silver's sake, after betting Knuckles again, it happens!' Cosmo added.

As the girls wandered into the nearest tent, where they found and elderly Marmolian, they all sat down and asked to have their fortunes told. Rouge, Blaze and Cosmo were all predicted a near future with romance, causing them to blush and second guess entering the tent. Whereas Sonia was predicted success, and Cream predicted happiness. Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy had just finished being dragged to Romance Rock by the three Marmolians they'd saved earlier. They exchanged a few awkward looks before blushing, too nervous to say anything to each other.

_'Oh my, Chaos, I can't believe this is happening. I wonder what Sonic is thinking? Is he happier to be here? I hope he is, because this is so romantic!' Amy squealed in her head._

'Jesus, this is ridiculous. I don't believe in this shit to begin with but even worse it's so much pressure! I wish they'd lay off and let me tell her how I feel in my own time… Well, that settles it. I just admitted it to myself?!' Sonic thought, having a minor panic attack internally.

'This is the infamous Romance Rock, the couple must smash in their first step to an eternity bound together.' Lou stated proudly.

'It's said to be the most strongest force in the galaxy, very difficult to break.' Momo added.

'Oh, ok then, what a shame. Well, I guess we'll give it a go anyway. Do you wanna go first?' Amy offered to her hero.

'No, no. After you.' Sonic blushed as he scratched his quills.

Amy shrugged it off before summoning her hammer, much to the Marmolians surprise, before she took one swing at it in the attempt to merely satisfy them, even though truth be told she was determined to shatter that rock. She gave it a loose go, only for it to break into a million pieces, much to everyone's surprise. Seconds later, Sonic disappeared for the city, leaving a cobalt streak behind him.

Amy hid her hammer again and let out a disappointed sigh, slightly embarrassed at Sonic's departure, feeling as though that revealed how he really felt. She shook her head and gave the Marmolians a sad smile, only for them to exchange serious and curious looks before turning back to her.

'How odd?' Lilan stated.

'Not really, it's not exactly a rare occurrence.' Amy mumbled.

'No, what's odd is he feels for you so strongly yet he still ran away?' Lou arched an eyebrow.

'Huh?'

'You don't see it? Because it's blatantly obvious to us.' Momo smiled.

'You're kidding?' Amy smirked.

'Go and see a few fortune tellers… they'll tell you.' Lilan winked.

.

'Is that Sonic?' Knuckles asked as he noticed a flash of blue headed towards him and the boys.

'Hide me?!' Sonic exclaimed as he screeched to a halt in front of them.

'That answer your question?' Shadow questioned the echidna.

'What happened, pal?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'They took us to some rock that was part of the steps to bind us for eternity!' Sonic exclaimed.

'So?' Silver smirked.

'They told us to move onto the next step we had to smash the rock, but it was next to impossible so I wasn't worried. But the girl crushed it into little pieces without breaking a sweat?!'

'You bolted straight after, didn't you?' Manic face palmed.

'See, it's only now that I realise how stupid that was. Dammit!'

'Ah, don't worry about it. Come and get a feed, let the girls deal with it.' Silver smiled.

'Yeah, but after that then Faker has to deal with them.' Shadow smirked.

'And if history dictates anything, that won't be pretty!' Knuckles added.

'Thank you for captioning my nightmare!' Sonic snapped.

As the guys tried to laugh it off and get a substitute for chilli dogs into the cerulean hero, Amy was shuffling her way into the main street looking for the rest of the girls. Momo, Lilan and Lou had left her a short while ago to find their other friends and suggested she explore the city, although she certainly wasn't feeling up to it. She walked past a few small markets, ignoring the Marmolians throwing 'love' charms around her neck because she was 'exuding romantic fail'.

'Stupid hedgehog. I swear one day I'm going to show him what for. Stupid hero, dumb, jerk, stupid, blue…. Argh!' Amy mumbled before finding the girls walk out of a tent.

'Hello, Amy! How was Romance Rock?' Tikal smiled.

'You're brother's an idiot.' Amy huffed, turning to Sonia.

'Oh, for the love of Chaos, what did he do now?' Blaze rolled her eyes as Sonia placed a friend hand on Amy's shoulder.

'What he does best.'

'He ran away?' Sonia arched an eyebrow.

'Bloody sook.' Rouge mumbled.

'What happened?' Cream asked sadly.

'Long story short we had to smash the rock even though it was meant to be next to impossible and I managed to do it easily, so he must have freaked out.'

'How strange?' Cosmo said.

'Not really. I overheard one of the Marmolians that gave me this charm that I should go to some pond with him and then we will fall _desperately in love _with each other.' Amy mocked, still quite upset.

'One of them said something like that to us too? Would hurt to give it a try?' Sonia smiled as she tried to lift up the fuchsia hedgehog's hopes.

'We could set up a trap and make it next to impossible for it to fail!' Rouge exclaimed with glee.

'Let's do it!' Blaze and Cream exclaimed.

.

'Alright Amy, now you just go and wait up on the hill for Sonic to see you. Knuckles had a word with him, he'll stop and talk to you, trust me.' Rouge winked, hiding behind a large group of trees with the girls.

'How'd you manage that?' Amy asked.

'Are you seriously asking that question?' Blaze arched an eyebrow, only for Amy to nod.

'Ok, ready?' Sonia asked.

'Wait! Some is already there… It's Tails!' Cream exclaimed.

'Do you think you could get him to move, Cosmo?' Tikal asked with a sly smile.

Oh, uh… Me?' Cosmo blushed.

'Yep.' Rouge smirked before pushing Cosmo out into the open.

She froze solid before shooting the ivory bat a look, who merely shrugged and coaxed her to walk forward. The green Seedrian carefully made her way up the hill, around the trap and towards Tails who appeared to be looking over the magical city. She had no idea how she was going to do this without getting given crap for it later, then again, she figured she had no choice.

'Hello, Tails.' Cosmo smiled as she walked up next to the kitsune.

'Hey there, Cosmo.' Tails smiled.

'What are you doing up here by yourself?'

'I was just thinking how much I love working with my awesome teammates… especially you.'

'Oh! Uh, really? I haven't done anything?'

'You did, though. You were the one that found us and asked us to help you defeat the Metarex, don't ever forget that… You're not sorry you found us, are you?' Tails chuckled.

'What! Of course I'm sorry, how could you think that? WAIT! I mean I'm not sorry, that came out wrong!' Cosmo stumbled on her words.

'It's ok, I know what you meant. Anyway, I'll see you later Cosmo!' Tails said as he began to walk away.

'Wait, Tails! Hang on just a-'

Cosmo was quickly cut off after tripping over a rope… _the rope. _In her flustered attempt to regain herself and apologise to the yellow kitsune, she had completely forgotten about the trap, let alone it's whereabouts, causing her to trip over it and headed for an almighty face plant. Tails quickly turned around, hearing her scream before catching her. Seconds later they were sprung upwards, flying through the air with a second much to their shock. It quickly subsided as the reflection from the pond dazzled in their eyes, causing them to stare in each other at all before falling in the pond, holding each other.

'Are you ok?!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'I'm fine, you? Oh, look at how beautiful the moon is?' Tails smiled.

As the duo stared at the giant planet before them, Amy and the other girls stepped out of hiding to look at the happy 'couple' in the pond. The girls eventually turned to Amy, whose eyes were hanging out of her head, mouth agape and face pale. It was only a matter of seconds before-

'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! WE GO TO THIS TROUBLE FOR THAT STUPID BLUE HEDGEHOG AND IN THE END I HAVE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU TWO GO GAGA OVER EACH OTHER?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT-'

'Sonic will never hear the end of this…' Sonia smiled, causing the rest of the girls to giggle.

* * *

><p>'You can all do what you want, but I'm going save him!' Amy exclaimed before jumping into her small ship and leaving the Blue Typhoon.<p>

'Dammit, Amy!' Knuckles exclaimed before returning to the shattered pieces of the Master Emerald.

After shooting at Dark Oak's beasts, Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf, using the Master Emerald's powers with the Sonic Power cannon, it shattered into hundreds of little pieces, as did Knuckles' heart. Rouge could swear she'd never seen him so emotional, happy or sad. He tried to see the light in it, being that the Metarex were now seriously weakened and unable to move. The watery planet began to rapidly expand, taking the Metarex leader and Sonic, unbeknown to him, with it. Amy insisted on saving her hero after he is rendered unconscious and begins dreaming he is in battle.

'Someone must go after her!' Blaze insisted.

'How?! Shadow and Silver are already out there and we can't get anything else trapped?!' Manic exclaimed.

'What, so we just leave her and our brother to drown?!' Sonia cried.

'What are we going to do?!' Cream cried.

As the gang aboard the Typhoon continued to argue in frustration and fear for Sonic and Amy, the fuchsia hedgehog was headed full force towards the watery planet surrounded by large roots before her ship got tangled up in the vines, seconds away from being crushed. Quick to think, she ejected herself from the craft and leapt into the planet, determined to continue what she set out to do. Little did she know, she would be rendered unconscious in the process. As she floated down towards her hero, he gradually came to, seeing her limp body float down towards him.

He quickly snapped out of his hazy trance as he watched her head towards him before he jumped into action. Even though Sonic's ultimate weakness was water, he was determined to catch her and bring her back to safety. She fell into his arms like they were made for her, before slowly bring her arms up to his as if she was slowly waking up.

_'Sonic…'_

'Amy?'

Sonic stared down at the rosy hedgehog in awe, unable to deny how beautiful she look, despite the fact she was unconscious. Suddenly a large energy sphere surrounded the pair, making them fully both come to and healing them. The rest of the gang watched on in amazement as the two hedgehogs held hands and floated back towards the Typhoon. Just as surprised as they were.

'W-What was that?' Amy stuttered as they landed on the outside of the Typhoon.

'Uh, I don't know.' Sonic answered still holding her hands.

'Guys, look!' Silver exclaimed, pointing towards the watery planet.

Everyone turned to look back at the planet that the hedgehog pair had just escape to find it was transforming, condensing into what looked like a giant seed, the Metarex revealing it as Final Nova. As it finished transforming it began pulsing, sending out rays of light that began sucking out the life of everyone, except Cosmo. The young Seedrian girl panicked, unsure of what to do, before Sonic, Shadow and Silver managed to grab the Chaos Emerald and turn into their Super forms before fleeing the Typhoon in the attempt to destroy Final Nova.

As the others collapsed on the ground, slowly beginning to drown out, Cosmo began to cry but watched on as the Super Hedgehogs headed full force for Final Nova. Suddenly, the 'giant seed' created a powerful force field, sending the three hedgehogs flying backwards before freezing them in their places, completely immobilized.

'C-Cosmo… H-help.' Cream mumbled as she crawled to Cosmo's side.

'I'm so sorry, Cream. I'm going to fix this, I swear everything is going-

_'Cosmo? Cosmo, my darling daughter.' An enchanting voice cut her off._

'Mother?' Cosmo whispered.

_'Cosmo, my love, you can save them. You must destroy Final Nova and the Metarex once and for all. Remove the magenta amulet from your chest, you will then transform into your final phase. Head for the planet, and destroy it, all will be ok, my child.' Earthia, Cosmo's mother said gently before her voice disappeared._

'C-Cosmo, don't d-do it.' Tikal begged.

'It's all going to be ok.' Cosmo smiled before running towards Tails and sitting him up.

'Cosmo? Cosmo! Don't go, don't do it!' Tails exclaimed as he came to.

'Tails, listen to me. Once I'm fused with the planet, fire at Final Nova with the power canon, then-'

'Cosmo, that will kill you!' Tails cut her off.

'No, I can remove myself before it hits. Everything is going to be ok, now go!' Cosmo exclaimed before gently kissing Tails' forehead and running…

.

'C-Cosmo! G-Get out of here!' Sonic stammered, still frozen.

'Once I fuse with Final Nova, all three of you must head straight for the power cannon. Understand?' Cosmo instructed.

'Cosmo, n-no!' Silver exclaimed.

Without another word, Cosmo removed the amulet from her chest, radiating an illuminating light from her being and throwing the three hedgehogs back towards the Typhoon, allowing them to head for the power cannon. The young girl was no longer a young girl… her hair immediately grew, flowing down her back as the roses in her hair burst into bloom. Her tiny figure blossomed into that of a woman as her dress flowed down her legs and her shoes changed to stylish heels.

She then dashed through the force field and fused herself with Final Nova, immobilizing the final Metarex being. Everyone stared on at her beauty, finally regaining their energy, amazed, scared and shocked. Cosmo then raised her arms and looked back at the Typhoon before giving a slight nod, as if to tell Tails to fire at her.

'Now, Tails.' Cosmo smiled.

'I can't do it!' Tails exclaimed.

'We have to trust her, she can do it!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'She will live, and we can all go home.' Sonia smiled.

Tails hesitated for a little longer before beginning to cry, his hands still resting on the trigger before Sonia, Amy and Cream came to his side… and helped his fire. All of a sudden, a huge explosion went off after they fired, far more abrupt than expected. Seconds later, Sonic, Silver and Shadow returned back to the Typhoon, slowly relieving themselves of their super forms and watching the explosion continue.

Everyone waited nervously for Cosmo to return… did she survive? The light suddenly disappeared, as did Final Nova into millions of little particles… leaving a beautiful, graceful Seedrian woman floating in the air with a large grin on her face before she made her way slowly back to the Typhoon, met by cheers and cries. 


	9. The Winds Are Changing

**'Sup ?**

**How are we liking this so far? Yeah, a little average, I won't disagree with you. Hopefully things will start getting interesting now... Read on to find out! One love for Sonamy!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>The ways of Mobius, and in turn, the Sonic Team, is just a never ending, circling chain of events. Wake up, kick ass, go home. Without fail, a new enemy always comes out from somewhere, prepared to take on the cobalt hero and his friends in the attempt to gain world domination or merely to rid the planet of 'that blue pest.' Granted, most of the time it was Eggman, and he always had a comeback, the gang questioned if he'd ever retire.<p>

However, every now and then, the gang would come across new faces and sometimes even old. Take today for example, Cosmo was going about her ways as she made her way back home to Cream and her mother from the markets when everything went black… She woke up to find herself tied to a chair in a dark room, disorientated and dehydrated. Seconds later, as if right on cue, a gorgeous, slinky, red and brown fox stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with Cosmo.

'Hello there.' She snickered.

'W-What do you want? Who are you?' Cosmo stuttered.

'Aw, sweetie, you don't remember me?' The fox laughed before circling the chair.

'I-I-I asked, who are you?' Cosmo tried again, bravely.

'Think really _really _hard!' She snapped, now right in her face.

.

_'It's been a long time, Sonic, I believe I haven't even met half of the people on your team?' A light green hedgehog, scars all across his chest smirked as he looked over Sonic's shoulder and at the rest of the team._

_'That it has, Scourge. However, I believe introduction are unnecessary at this point.' Sonic smirked._

_'That may be your opinion, but I would like to introduce someone rather special. My love?' Scourge announced before gesturing behind him._

_Out stepped a beautiful, tall, slinky red and brown fox who fashion black, skin tight leather pants and crop top with a matching belt and gloves. Someone the Sonic gang knew all too well, most of them anyway. Cosmo and Tikal had never come across her before, although it wouldn't have been surprising if Tikal had seen her in a vision. Cream was probably too young to remember her, when they last met, the young rabbit had been kept shielded._

_'I believe most of you have met my Queen, Fiona Fox.' Scourge announced as she walked to his side and allowed him to slide his arm around her waist._

_'It has been some time, has it not?' Fiona smiled mockingly._

_'F-Fiona?' Tails stuttered, saddened at seeing someone who he used to care for so deeply, turn into such a bad person._

_'Your Queen? Geez, she really has lost her mind.' Sonic chuckled._

_'Watch it, you ferrel rat!' Fiona snapped._

_'Oh, not so nice.' Silver mumbled._

_'While we may be out numbered, Hedgehog, we out skill and out power you all combined on every level. So hand over the emeralds now and everyone goes home happy.' Scourge smiled with an outstretched arm._

_'Over my dead body.' Sonic huffed._

_'As you wish.'_

.

'Y-You're Fiona Fox? Scourge's Queen?' Cosmo stuttered as the fox continued to circle her.

'Ah, well done, deary. After your team's so called hero went super with those emeralds, he did some real damage to my love, my king, my Scourge.' Fiona began, now back to facing Cosmo. 'He is now back in our world, struggling to recover because of you, stupid peasants!'

'Good shall always triumph evil, Miss Fox.' Cosmo said bravely, earning her a slap across the face.

'Not this time, honey. You're staying with me until I get those damn emeralds!'

'Uh-oh…'

* * *

><p>'Shouldn't Cosmo and Cream have been here by now?' Rouge asked as she sipped her coffee.<p>

'I was just starting to think the same thing, I'm sure they are fine. Probably picking some flowers for Amy's house.' Tikal smiled as she sat down on a couch in Amy's living room.

'You've gotta love them, so sweet. I can't believe Cosmo has been here for two years already?' Sonia smiled as her and Amy entered the room from the kitchen.

'It's gone so fast. I know this is weird, but coming from someone who has known her her entire life, it's hard to deal with the fact Cream is growing up. The girl has boobs and its's freaking me out.' Amy admitted, causing the group of girls to burst into hysterics.

'Funny that? Who would've guessed? Seriously though, I thought they would've been here by now. Maybe we should-'

Blaze was cut off by the sound of Amy's house phone ringing, startling them all. They all let out a slight sigh of relief, assuming it was probably Cream, only for Amy to answer it and discover it was in fact the young teen rabbit on the other end… the only difference than usual being, she was distraught. When Amy hung up, she grabbed her keys and swung the front door open.

'Rouge, you need to go and get Cream, meet us at Sonic and Tails. I'll text the boys and make sure they're all there by the time we get there.' Amy stated, surprisingly calm.

'Wait, what the hell is going on?!' Sonia exclaimed.

'Cosmo's been kidnapped.'

.

'It's ok, Cream. Calm down and tell us what happened?' Silver said soothingly as he held his sisterly figure on a couch in the garage.

'W-Well, I-I was starting to wonder where Cosmo was because she told me she was just going to the markets a-and back. W-When she never came h-home I figured I'd head down and see if I could find h-her only to stumble across her belongings scattered a-across the p-path not f-far f-from home!' Cream cried.

Ever since Silver and Blaze had starting visiting a great deal more often, due to working out how to spend more time in other dimensions without it being a problem, Silver and Cream had formed a strong bond. He was protective by nature, but when it came to Cream, he was quick to take it to a whole new level.

'Don't you worry for a second, Cream. We'll find her!' Sonic gave her a thumbs up, causing her to smile.

'Got it!' A very nervous and anxious Tails exclaimed from his computer desk.

'Alright, so where is she?' Knuckles asked as he, Manic and Shadow surrounded the computer.

'God, nowhere I recognise? It appears she's sort of close but if anything she's underground, in a deep cave or surrounded by some seriously thick scrubland. The signal is terrible.' Tails stammered, sweating.

'That might not necessarily be the cause of it. Whoever kidnapped her may have tampered with her communicator?' Manic suggested.

'True. Argh, dammit where is she?' Tails exclaimed to himself.

'Don't stress, Tails. She's a big girl, I'm sure she's just fine.' Knuckles placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Hold on, we're receiving a call!' Amy exclaimed as the large TV began to flicker.

'Isn't that Cosmo's communicator number?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

The TV finally stopped flickering and showing static before viewing a very clear image of a very familiar face… The familiar face gave a sly smile once she realised the communicator was working before setting the communicator camera up on a shelf so she could turn around and walk away. When the lights turned on…

'COSMO?!' Tails and Cream exclaimed.

_'Remember me, gang?' Fiona snickered through the video._

'Jesus, _she's_ got her! Is this live?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'No, it's just a feed. It isn't showing how long ago it was recorded.' Sonia said as she tried to dig through the video's content on the computer.

_'I found this little gem just roaming the streets of Mobius, all on her lonesome with no protection. It was all too easy from there.' Fiona snarled as she began to circle a tied up Cosmo again. 'The best part is, I have a few options. Make you fight for her life by handing over the emeralds, what we came here for two months ago. Or? Pay for the pain you brought my king!' She finished before holding a knife to Cosmo's throat._

'No! Cosmo!' Cream cried.

_'I know these communicators have tracking devices in them. Little Tails has done some fine work, I always knew he'd be a genius. Although truth be told, I never gave a damn either way, but you already knew that. I hope you tracked this video already, because the communicator is gone now. Bring the emeralds to this location within three hours, or…' Fiona winked before fiddling with the knife. 'Darling Tails can kiss his princess away.'_

_'You leave Tails out of this!' Cosmo exclaimed without thinking._

_'Shut up!' Fiona slapped her across the face. 'Make your choice, Sonic Team.'_

.

It didn't take long before the gang had fired up the Tornado and headed out to where they the tracker told them Cosmo was. Tails was undeniably nervous, anxious and downright scared for Cosmo, he cared for her more than he had for anyone else… Including Fiona Fox a long time ago, but that's a story for another day. He was determined to take Cosmo back safely and allow Sonic and the other take that piece of work out before sending her home.

They landed the Tornado outside a large area of scrubland, knowing the Tornado couldn't go any further. Fantastic, Cosmo was in there with that psychopath somewhere, probably underground. It would be next to impossible to find them, but the team weren't giving up anytime soon! They began walking for a while, watching their communicators for anything suspicious while Tails watched his map that was supposed to lead them to Cosmo's location.

'She's supposed to be right here.' Tails sighed.

'They're underground then?' Manic said.

'Not unless they've moved. Fiona claimed she disposed of the communicator, remember?' Shadow sighed.

'Shit.' Sonic and Silver said in sync.

'Don't give up so fast…' Rouge trailed off, a large smile burning her face as she scanned the area.

'That smile scares me every time without fail.' Knuckles shivered.

Rouge circled the area a few times, looking at the ground and every now and then flying around the low trees, much to everyone's confusion. It didn't take long, however, for Sonia, Blaze and Amy to catch onto what she was doing. They began looking around, following in Rouge's footsteps and confusing everyone that much more.

'What a rookie?' Rouge laughed.

'You're not wrong. Having said that, maybe she wanted us to find it, after all she practically invited us here.' Amy shrugged.

'Only one way to find out?' Blaze smiled.

'Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!' Shadow snapped, growing impatient.

'If you all come and stand here next to me, we'll show you.' Sonia chuckled, waving them over.

They shrugged and did as they were told before Rouge kicked a rock that was holding down a rope, tied to a tree that removed all the leaves, dirt and sticks on the ground to reveal an underground corridor headed lower and lower and lower… Tikal and Cream smiled an applauded while the boy's mouths fell agape and eyes bulged. Tails had to admit, the signal was now a whole lot clearer.

They continued down the corridor slowly but surely for a few minute only to discover a dim light coming from the end of the tunnel. They walked a little further before entering a large room, finding a beaten, bruised and tied up Cosmo. She was conscious but very hazy, clearly not sure who exactly was standing in front of her, and assumed whoever it was probably wanted to hurt her like Fiona.

'Cosmo!' Tails exclaimed before trying to run for her.

'Wait, Tails!' Manic exclaimed, holding him back.

'What are you doing?!'

'We don't know where _she _is yet.'

'Don't worry Cosmo, we're going to get you out of here!' Cream exclaimed, beginning to cry.

'C-Cream?' Cosmo stammered as she came to.

'Yes, yes it's me!'

'So sweet.' A voice echoed from nowhere, startling everyone.

'Come out, you coward!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'You'll be wishing you hadn't said that once I come out, Knuckles.' She laughed.

'Alright, we came and we brought the emeralds. Now let Cosmo go.' Sonic said calmly.

There was no answer, just an eerie silence as Fiona slowly sauntered into the open from behind Cosmo before placing a cold hand on the Seedrian's shoulder, shaking her to her core. She stared at Sonic with a false smile, unable to deny how handsome he was, but he was Scourge's anti after all, and Scourge was far better. She then eyed off Tails… Oh, the history. He'd been kidding himself… Looks like she got more than she bargained for when kidnapping Cosmo.

'A _plant_ is more important to you than the seven chaos emeralds?' Fiona snickered.

'You're a real piece of work, Fiona.' Sonic shook his head as he revealed the emeralds.

'I'll take that as a compliment. Now, hand them over.'

Sonic let out a sigh, clearly reluctant but it was nothing compared to the feeling he and the others had when they saw Cosmo in that state. He turned around to look at the others, as if for reassurance before he handed over the emeralds… although, this is how it appeared to the sly fox. Sonic gave a subtle wink to the boys before turning back to face Fiona.

'Alright, here.' Sonic said casually.

Sonic threw the bag of emeralds towards the fox, only for a flash of ebony and crimson to dash between the team and Fiona, confusing and startling her all at the same time. She lost sight of the emeralds, only to realise that whatever that flash was had scooped them up. By this point the entire gang had spread out, the boys headed for her and the girls headed for her victim. No, she wouldn't be caught out so easily.

Instead of facing the fight first, she drew her knife and headed for Cosmo who had just been untied and was being helped to walk by Amy. The skilled fox leapt and dodged all of the incoming attacks before making her way to the two. Amy threw Cosmo out of the way and summoned her hammer, prepared to take on the crazy Anti-Mobian. Cream, Tails and Tikal scooped up Cosmo and ran her to the Tornado, while the others back Amy up in an intense battle.

Fiona may have been outnumbered, but it certainly didn't disadvantage her. She ducked and dodged all of Amy's attacks before booting the hammer clear out of Amy's hands, startling the fuchsia hedgehog before driving her new signature knife into Amy's stomach, causing her to let out an almighty scream.

'That'll teach you, little bit- ah!'

'ry that ever again and I swear to Chaos we'll make you pay even worse than what you're about to!' Rouge cut Fiona over by whacking her over the head.

Amy lay in agony on the ground, gripping her stomach in order to stop blood leaving her body. When Sonic caught sight of this, his entire being went pale. He exchanged looks with Manic and Sonia to make sure they could handle the crazy fox before scooping Amy up into his arms and dashing her to the Tornado. After he left, Fiona had lost her knife and was growing increasingly disoriented after taking more and more blows to the head and body. The remaining members of the gang tied her up while she was disoriented before Silver an Shadow summoned the Chaos Emeralds.

'Chaos Control!' They exclaimed before a large red portal opened up in the middle of the room.

'That'll teach you, little piece of work.' Knuckles huffed.

'If I were you, I wouldn't come back for quite some time. In fact, if we ever had to see you again, it'd be too soon!' Sonia exclaimed.

'Say hi to your king for us.' Silver winked before throwing her limp body into the portal.

* * *

><p>That night, a few hours after the gang had returned home, Cosmo and most of the gang were in Sonic and Tails' living room making dinner, listening to a movie in the background and tending to Cosmo's bruises. She insisted multiple times that she was fine, especially considering Amy was downstairs with a city doctor tending to her stab wound, but a certain two-tailed kitsune wouldn't leave her side.<p>

'Honestly, Tails, I'm feeling much better now.' Cosmo lied.

'Cosmo you have a black eye, a swollen jaw, a dislocated shoulder and don't even get me started on the cuts and bruises on your legs. So if you could just shut up and let me fix you up that would be great.' Tails said rather harshly, much to everyone's surprise.

'Ok, sorry.' Cosmo sighed sadly.

'No, I'm sorry. That was out of line, I was just really worried about you. I've known Fiona for a long time and after she… switched sides… I knew she was a bit crazy but I never thought she'd take it this far. It's my fault you're in this state. It's the least I can do to bandage the damn bruises.' Tails huffed.

'Don't you dare think that?' Cosmo said as she raised his head to face her. 'What's done is done, you're here now and that's what matters. She's gone. We really need to be worrying about Amy.'

'She's right, Kid, while I sympathise for Cosmo here, Rose certainly took the ultimate beating.' Shadow said as he sat on the lounge.

'She's going to be ok, right?' Cream looked up at Silver.

'She'll be good as new before you know it!' He answered, unsure of how true his words really were, nonetheless he made everyone smile.

'How do you feel now, Miss Rose?' Doctor Sweeny asked.

'Look, Doctor I know you're obliged to ask that question but I think you know perfectly well how I'm feeling.' Amy answered.

'Come on, Amy. Do you feel any better now?' Knuckles coaxed as he looked at the stitches.

Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Sonic all stood by Amy's bedside with Doctor Sweeny, a well-renowned city doctor, from when he examined her to when he stitched up her wound right up until now and probably through the night. Amy couldn't remember the last time she had been in so much pain, or if she had ever been to begin with, and she sure as hell hoped she'd never be again.

'Well, it's nice to know my insides aren't falling out?' Amy rolled her eyes.

'Sorry, Doc, but I think sarcasm is all you're going to get tonight.' Rouge smiled.

'I understand. Here is her pain medication, the most powerful I can prescribe-'

'GIMME!' Amy exclaimed, making her wince a little.

'She can only have a few a day, the instructions are on the capsule. Any questions? Please call.' Doctor Sweeny finished.

'Thank you. I'll show you out.' Blaze smiled.

As Blaze walked the Doctor out, Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge stood over Amy, watching her stare at the ceiling and try not to cry out in pain. They thought she was going to say something, but it appeared as every time she went to, she stopped herself. Rouge began slowly stroking her quills and wiped away a few tears that escaped. Knuckles tried to smile at his sisterly-figure, but had never found it this hard, but she forced herself to smile back for his benefit.

Sonic was actually surprised at how much it was tearing him apart to see Amy like this. He cared for her and everything… ok, maybe he cared for her a lot. Like, a lot a lot. However, he was fighting the urge to Chaos Control himself to Anti-Mobius and kill both Fiona and Scourge in unspeakable ways… He forced this feeling to subside by grabbing Amy's hand and squeezing it tightly in his, much to everyone's surprise. Including his own.

'I'm going to go and check on the others.' Rouge smiled.

'Yeah, I'll come with you.' Knuckles smiled, understanding the hint.

Amy and Sonic smiled up at them both as they left before turning back to look at each other, hands still firmly attached to one another. Sonic couldn't take his eyes away from hers, she was so beautiful, despite the fact she was in a lot of pain and wanted to cry. Nevertheless, she smiled and told him she was fine, even though that was the biggest lie she'd ever told.

'I'll never let this happen to you, ever again.' Sonic said out of the blue.

'You couldn't have prevented this Sonic.' Amy said calmly.

'I could have, I should have been prepared for her to run after Cosmo instead of her attacking us first. I'm so sorry.'

'Please, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault.'

'I'm going to make it up to you, right now.'

'Huh? How do you plan to do that?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'Well, you can't scream or you'll pop those stitches right out. But, I figured it's probably time you knew the truth.' Sonic bowed his head and smiled.

'The truth?'

'After seeing you nearly die today, it made me realise how easily you could be taken away from me. I guess, sometimes I make things look easy even for myself. If I lost you… I don't know what I'd do. I can't believe it's taken me this long, either. I knew how I felt about you when we were on Chris' planet, and that was something like three years ago. I'm 21 for Chaos' sake, I need to man up and-'

'Sonic?' Amy cut him off.

'Yeah?' Sonic asked nervously.

'What are you getting at?'

'Oh, right. Amy… uh, will you, uh… Will you be my girlfriend?' Sonic smiled awkwardly.

'Yes, Sonic.' Amy answered casually with a small smile. On the inside was another story…

.

'You saw the Doc out?' Rouge asked as she ran into Blaze in the hallway leading to the front door.

'What? Oh, uh yeah.' Blaze answered absent mindedly.

'You ok? You seem a little zoned out?'

'No, no I'm not ok.' Blaze panted a little.

'Honey, what's up?'

'The Doctor… He told me something before he left. About Amy…'

'What? What is it?' Rouge exclaimed in a whisper.

'The stab wound, it… I don't know all the medical crap but it messed up some of her insides permanently.'

'Oh my, Chaos! So what does that mean? What has it messed up?'

'Rouge… Amy's never going to have kids…'


	10. Where's the Rainbow Around the Bend?

It's been some six months now since the gang's encounter with Fiona, and lucky for them they haven't heard from anyone on Anti-Mobius. Cosmo has fully healed and Amy's stab wound is now merely a scar, aside from the fact she was forced to be told about how the stabbing affected her. A few days after the incident, when Amy was able to get up and walk around, Blaze and Rouge got her alone and told her what the Doctor told Blaze.

The fuchsia hedgehog didn't believe them at first, she was sure they were playing a cruel joke on her. Eventually she accepted the fact it was all true before she retired to her room and blocked out the rest of the world. The two friends told the rest of the gang, letting them know not to disturb her. To no surprise, Sonic would sneak out and see her in the attempt to at least bring her out of her room.

The whole gang knows about their relationship now, but it was only Tails for quite some time, due to fear of any enemies finding out and using the information against the team. After some time it seemed pointless to keep it a secret, they'd find out sooner or later, and regardless of their relationship, Amy was always the target and suspected weakness of Sonic, besides water.

Apart from battling Eggman and his armies and saving the planet, life on Mobius has been running as normal. Some days take a turn, however, like today… every now and then, Amy remembers what Fiona did to her… what she took away from her. On these particular days, the gang were lucky if she left her room, but she wouldn't dare leave the house.

'I can't do the one thing that a woman is supposed to do…' Amy mumbled, curled up in the corner of her living room couch.

'That's not true, Amy.' Sonic insisted gently.

'It is true! In a matter of seconds I went from being a normal nineteen year old girl to a woman who will never be able to…' Amy trailed of before her eyes welled up.

'I really don't believe that reproducing is the _only _thing a woman is put here to do.' Sonic smiled slightly before curling her up in his arms.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, I know a certain female hedgehog in particular that was obviously sent down from God to make me chilli dogs?' Sonic winked.

'You're such a loser.'

'You love it.'

Amy giggled before turning her head up to face him and pecking him on the lips softly, only for him to chuckle and pull her back in for more. He flipped her body underneath him in one swiftly movement before kissing her softly and passionately right there in the middle of her living room. When he pulled away, he looked down into her dazzling, jade orbs and brushed away a stray quill, so happy to see her finally smiling back up at him.

'I love you, Amy.' Sonic said a little nervously.

'Really?' Amy answered, startled by the first time her blue hero had said this aloud.

'Really, really.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>Later that evening after Amy's spirits had been lifted, Sonic decided to take her back to his and Tails' home and invite all of their friends around for dinner. Shadow and Rouge had been away for a few days on a job, Silver and Blaze had just returned from their world after almost two weeks and Sonia had just gotten home from visiting 'Bartlebutt' again, so the cobalt hero thought it would be good for his girlfriend to see everyone together again.<p>

'So, who did you plan to have cook this meal?' Tails arched an eyebrow with a smile.

'Me? I'll cook for Amy and my friends.' Sonic smiled proudly.

'Babe, you know I love you but… no.' Amy smiled, much to Tails amusement.

'Agreed.'

'Fine then, but you're not cooking. You're resting.' Sonic insisted before he scooped Amy up and sat her down on the living room couch.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Cosmo and Cream will give me a hand doing it when they arrive.' Tails shook his head.

'What are we doing?' Cream asked as her and Cosmo walked into the living room.

'Cream! Cosmo! I-uh, didn't hear you guys come in?' Tails blushed.

'Don't stress, Tails, we'll help you cook. It's certainly safer than giving Sonic access to the kitchen.' Cosmo giggled.

'I resent that!' Sonic protested.

.

'So how was your trip away for work, Rouge?' Tikal asked as she sipped on her drink.

'Well, put it this way… I'm in the most beautiful, romantic, exciting place in Mobius, Chaos Coast, to go undercover and of all people I get stuck with grumble bum over here!' The ivory bat gestured to her ebony partner.

'You were taking your role way too seriously?' Shadow shrugged.

'For Chaos' sake, Shadow, we were supposed to look like a couple on our honeymoon?! Holding hands is not taking it too far! You looked like you were in pain!'

'I was…' He mumbled.

'What now?!'

'Nothing!'

'How are things in your world, Blaze?' Amy asked, changing the topic quickly.

'Eh, same old same old, I suppose. Silver spent most of his time getting into trouble with friends while I went and checked up on the Sol Emeralds, but other than that there wasn't much else happening. How have you been feeling?' Blaze asked cautiously.

'I have my days, but I've been doing better. I actually think the scar is starting to heal!'

'That's fantastic, Amy! You must be really pleased.' Sonia smiled.

'You have no idea, it's painful a lot less often too.'

'What are we talking about, girls?' Cream asked politely as she sat down and joined the conversation.

'Just catching up. How is dinner coming along?' Sonia asked with a smile.

'It's nearly ready, Tails and Cosmo insisted they had it under control so I figured I'd leave them be.'

'Oh, they're so sweet!'

'I know! I'm so happy for them! How was your trip to see Sir Bartleby, Miss Sonia?'

'It was lovely, Cream. Much better this time round with a _certain someone _to mess it up!' Sonia exclaimed for the boys to hear.

'Uh, excuse me? I messed up nothing, he's just a pompous son-of-a-'

'You're walking a minefield, bro.' Sonic cut off his older brother.

'Dangerous territory, Manic. Very, very dangerous…' Silver chuckled.

'It's only a matter of time before your snide comments about that tool get you snapped in half.' Knuckles snickered.

'You're not wrong, but I just hope that one day she hears you calling him a 'tool' and you get your-'

'Dinner's ready! Come and get it!' Cosmo exclaimed, cutting Manic off.

.

'Alright, video games or movies?' Sonia asked as she and Amy cleared away everyone's plates.

'Video games!' The boys called out.

'No way! Movies?!' The girls snapped back.

'You didn't think that all the through, eh?' Amy smirked.

'No, no not really.' Sonia sighed.

After the gang compromised on video games, as long as next time they got a girly, chick flick fest, Knuckles and Silver then got into an argument over what was the best video game. The others watched on in amusement while Tails rolled his eyes and shook his head before setting up the TV and PlayStation. While he waited for them to decide, he flicked the channels through to the popular news station and caught up on what was happing around the planet in peace.

_'-and in breaking news tonight, we've just received confirmation that the infamous Doctor Eggman has died after a fatal explosion in his base.'_

'WHAT?!' Tails exclaimed at the TV.

'What's wrong, Tails?' Cream asked as Cosmo watched on concerned.

'Listen to this!' Tails exclaimed as he turned up the TV.

_'G.U.N has confirmed that at approximately 11:54am today, an explosion went off inside the Doctor's tropical base. This was most likely caused by incorrect mixture of chemicals in what is believed to have been his next creation. The remains of his robots were also discovered at the scene, however, his third sidekick by the name of Bokkun has not been found.'_

'You've got to be fucking kidding me? The one day we're not working?' Shadow mumbled.

'Shadow!' Rouge snapped.

'I call bullshit. We would've known about this for sure, right?' Sonic thought aloud.

'Right? He's gotta be hiding or something? Something's definitely wrong.' Manic agreed.

'I would agree with you, but seeing this on the news and hearing them say 'remains discovered at the scene'. That kind of changes things, don't you think?' Blaze arched an eyebrow.

'I say we scope this out tomorrow, only way to know for sure.' Amy smiled.

'Surely the place will still be surrounded with G.U.N agents and all kinds of other authorities?' Tikal stated.

'I don't doubt they'll let us in, or at least tell us what the news won't.' Knuckles shrugged as Silver nodded to agree.

'Then it's settled, we head out in the morning and see what's going on. If this isn't the truth, who knows what he's really up to.' Sonia stated firmly.

'Amy's not going.' Sonic said confidently.

'Uh, excuse me?' Amy raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, Chaos' sake, Big Blue.' Rouge face palmed.

'If he really is there then he is going to go straight for her, and I'm not risking that, especially while she's injured.'

'Sonic, it's been six months since-'

'No, Amy! I'm not going to let you get hurt again!' Sonic cut his girlfriend off.

'Ok, for starters, just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you can tell her what she can and can't do.' Rouge stepped in. 'Also, when you guys began dating, you knew exactly what you were in for. You knew perfectly well this was all a possibility, now you have to accept it. Lastly, Amy is the only one who knows how her wound is and as stubborn as she is-'

'HEY!'

'LET ME FINISH! As stubborn as she is, she knows what's best for her. She's a fighter and you know that as well as all of us do. Besides, even if you did 'command' her to stay, she'd sneak her way there anyway.' Rouge smirked.

'Agreed!' Silver laughed, causing the others to try and hide their giggles.

Sonic just stood in silence before taking a seat on the couch, Amy following behind him. He let everything the ivory bat said seep deep into his brain before turning to face the fuchsia hedgehog sitting next to him who was rubbing his back for comfort. She gave him a reassuring smile, trying to lift his spirits, but he was either to scared or too shocked to do so.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Sonic asked.

'You know to be a very brave woman, Sonic the Hedgehog.' Amy winked.

'And if not that, then a very stupid one.' Knuckles mumbled, earning him a few evil glares.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the gang were quick to return to Sonic and Tails' home and down to the garage where they fired up the X-Tornado and headed out to Eggman's base. Or at least, the remains of his base… when they arrived, it was merely debris, smoke and just a huge pile of junk. Tikal had been right, there were still many members of different kinds of authority there, scoping out the scene and checking for anything else suspicious. Everyone knew what Eggman was like, dead or alive.<p>

'Officer?' Sonic tapped a police guard on the shoulder.

'Sonic! How are you? I'm guessing you saw the news last night?' The man replied, a tall dog suited up in his officer gear.

'We did, sir.'

'We came to check it out to see if it was even true?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'It's true, my boy. I understand your scepticism, though. Eggman was always a tricky one, eh?'

'Has Bokkun been found yet, Mr. Police Officer?' Cream asked politely.

'He hasn't, little lady. We understand he was only young, and we did find his shoulder bag, so our guess it was all so overwhelming that he fled the scene.'

'That sounds about right.' Manic mumbled before Silver snickered.

'Manic!' Sonia slapped him.

'Silver!' Blaze snapped.

'Sir, would you mind if Shadow and I checked out the scene? We're G.U.N agents, off duty today.' Rouge smiled flirtatiously before revealing her ID.

'Oh, uh… absolutely, ma'am.' The officer smiled awkwardly.

The ivory bat thanked him with a playful smile, much to Knuckles' annoyance and alarm, before Shadow followed behind rolling his eyes, slightly embarrassed of his partner. While they walked off to find a few other agents, Sonic and Amy got to talking to the Police Officer and the others roamed the outskirts of the scene, hoping Rouge and Shadow would come back with some answers.

'What do you make of it?' Rouge asked the ebony and crimson hedgehog.

'To be honest, it all seems legit. If there was any sub-plan, it got blown to bits in the original plan.' Shadow answered as he examined the elaborate surroundings.

'Well, if that doesn't confirm it… then _that _surely does.' Rouge stammered a little as she looked ahead of her.

Shadow followed her gaze to see a few of their friends from the agency surrounding a body bag. It wasn't empty, either. The duo walked over and inspected it to find a very battered, bruised, injured and, to say the least… dismembered, Doctor Eggman. Rouge was a strong person by nature, but even this shook her a little. The three agents that were examining the body looked up to find Rouge and Shadow standing by them before standing up to greet them.

'Awful, isn't it? Even for him.' A dark, female hedgehog, Rihanna said to Rouge.

'How the hell did he manage this?' Rouge thought aloud as she examined the body.

'Even we can't figure it out. Whatever he was working on, had he succeeded, he would've dominated Mobius and more.' A tall, handsome male fox, Adam stated.

'Jesus. Is insensitive to be a little grateful?' Shadow questioned.

'The fact you questioned being sensitive at all is personal growth for you, Shadow.' Another agent, David, a masculine echidna smirked.

'Shut up.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'So, now what?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Chief has been asked to broadcast a speech live to Mobius within the next few days to memorialise him. Other than that, I suppose they bury him, dispose of his robots, clean up the remains of his base and then go after the little brat that ran away.' Adam shrugged.

'I know he was our enemy and everything, but I can't help feel weird. Especially seeing him lying here… in front of us.' Rouge admitted.

'I'm glad it's not just me.' Rihanna smiled at her friend.

'Can you two at least pretend like you went through training?' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Shadow. Leave them alone.' David nudged him.

* * *

><p>A week later, the news channels and city buzz over the death of Eggman has passed. Sonic and the gang were invited to his memorial service in the city, and Sonic was even asked to give a small speech after the Mayor and Chief of G.U.N. There was no denying the irony of how his entire life people feared him and prayed someone would put an end to his madness, but when the day came, everyone mourned like he was their father. It was almost insensitive.<p>

Knowing 'Egghead' wasn't going to pop out of the blue anymore was almost saddening for the gang, but they knew they had to move on and try to remember the fond memories, as scarce as they may be. On the bright side, today was Cosmo's 18th birthday, and the gang had an exciting day planned out for the young Seedrian girl. She hated people going to so much trouble, which is exactly why they went all out for her special day.

'How many times do I have to insist this isn't necessary before you take me home and allow yourselves to relax?' Cosmo blushed as she took a seat on the train.

'Would you just be quiet and enjoy yourself?' Sonia snapped through a laugh.

'We've got it all planned out, Cosmo, so sit back and enjoy yourself.' Blaze smiled.

Cosmo simply shook her head through a laugh as the group of girls got comfortable on the train and headed for the heart of the city. They had plenty planned for the birthday girl today, all of which the places were aware of and were willing to give the group freebies, thanks to a certain ivory bat. Cosmo was under the impression they were just going out for the day, but little did she know there was a surprise being set up back in Knothole…

.

'It's going to be a freaking miracle if we get this all set up by the time they get back.' Manic sighed as he read the list Amy left for them.

'Well, when they get back Cosmo is going to know we set it all up. Surely to Chaos she'll understand why it looks like hell.' Knuckles smirked as he brought in the last box of decorations.

'It's not going to look like hell, we're going to make it look perfect for her.' Tails stated confidently.

'What makes you say that?' Shadow arched an eyebrow with a coy smile.

'One, she deserves it and two, if we don't we will never hear the end of it.'

'Three, Tails is in love with Cosmo.' Silver chuckled.

'Oh, I am not!' Tails blushed.

'I wouldn't go as far as to tease him with the L-word, but if he doesn't tell her tonight then be damned if he ever does.' Sonic smirked.

'You're one to talk?!'

'I still ended up telling Amy! Now quit your bitching and help us clean up this garage of yours.' Sonic laughed before ruffling his younger brother's hair.

The boys of the Sonic team certainly had their work cut out for them. Not only did they have to decorate the entire garage before Cosmo and the girls returned, but before that they had to clean out the pigsty that was Tails' workspace. To begin with, Tails took out the Tornado and put a cover over his hope, pride and joy, with a little help from Sonic. After that they were vacuuming, sweeping, dusting and re-arranging the entire garage, after which they swore never to speak a word of it again.

'No offense, Tails, but after cleaning this garage I've seen a whole new side of you. You're a pig!' Knuckles gaged as he threw an old apple core in the bin.

'I'm not all the time! Just when I'm working…' Tails shrugged.

'Alright, now that all of that's done, we need to start decorating. Amy and Sonia picked out all the decorations so it shouldn't be too hard, you brought them all in, Knuckles?' Silver asked.

'They're all here, Rouge told me they left a list in the box of how they wanted it done. My guess they just underestimate us and think we don't know the helium is for the balloons and that the streamers get hung around the room. Shouldn't be hard.'

'Chaos, I hope not.' Shadow huffed.

The boys all made their way over to the pile of large boxes and surrounded them, curious to know what contents they held. They began tearing at the sticky tape and pulling apart the box to find the decorations certainly what they were expecting. They all slowly pulled out a few pieces each and examined them slowly in a suspended silence.

'Shit.' Manic swore.

'They're kidding aren't they?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'I want to surprise and make Cosmo really happy as much as everyone else but… they've clearly overestimated us.' Sonic sighed.

'My money is on Cream. She's the only one who has faith on us, it was probably her idea.' Knuckles groaned.

'You're probably right. I guess she wanted the theme to be like Cosmo's home planet or something?' Tails said.

'I guess we better get started. We're going to be here a while.' Shadow moaned before pulling out the list of instructions…

.

'First item on the agenda, lunch date at Chaos Café.' Rouge announced proudly as they strolled down the city streets.

'Sounds great! I love it there!' Amy smiled.

The others nodded to agree before pushing Cosmo in ahead of them, only for her to be greeted by two waitresses with a birthday cake who started singing happy birthday. The young Seedrian was startled by their gesture before she giggled and turned to face her friends who guided her to a reserved booth for a special birthday lunch. Cosmo was overwhelmed by the entire café singing happy birthday to her, she couldn't believe her friends had planned all of this just for her.

After a delicious lunch, birthday cake and a few drinks, the girls headed out for a few more exciting items on the agenda. To no surprise, Rouge had flirted her way through everything in order to get them free passes, free items and everything and anything for free for Cosmo's special day. They had the best seats in the house for the new Hunger Games movie, they were the first on the rink for ice skating and their arms were so full of shopping bags it wasn't funny.

'So, Cosmo, what are you hoping for from Tails for your birthday?' Rouge winked as they all took a seat outside a mall café.

'W-What? I don't expect him to get me anything?'

'Except a date maybe?' Tikal snickered making Cream giggle.

'You're all ones to talk?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Here we go.' Amy smiled as she rolled her eyes.

'Rouge, you can't tell me that one of your life goals is to make Knuckles so jealous he'll cave and ask you out.'

'Well, uh-' Rouge stammered, caught off guard.

'And Blaze, you and Silver are basically already dating.'

'We are not!' Blaze protested.

'Shadow's too proud to tell Tikal how he feels and Tikal is too nervous to tell Shadow how she feels, which I certainly can't blame her.'

'Well…' Tikal trailed off.

'As for you and Tails?' Cream arched an eyebrow.

'We're waiting for the right time, I suppose.' Cosmo shrugged.

'Oh, for Chaos' sake.' Rouge face palmed.

'The only ones we have nothing on are Amy, Sonia and Cream.'

'That's only because my little brother grew a set and asked Pinky here out.' Sonia winked in Amy's direction.

'Give it some time and we'll be prying on Cream!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Oh dear…' Cream stammered.

'Alright, ladies, let's agree that we all know who likes who and it's time to stop hiding it because we all know each other too well. Now, it's time to get to the station before we miss the train!' Sonia exclaimed.

* * *

><p>'Shit! They're coming back!' Sonic exclaimed having read a text from Amy.<p>

'Don't sweat it, bro, how much you want a bet they're still at the mall?' Manic rolled his eyes as he blew up a balloon.

'No! They just got off the train!'

'Uh-oh.' Knuckles and Silver stammered in sync.  
>'Oh, we're screwed.' Shadow sighed.<p>

'We wouldn't be if Knuckles, Silver and Manic hadn't sucked in most of the helium!' Tails snapped.

'What? Sonic was back with more in like two seconds?' Knuckles shrugged.

'Alright, just chill out, what else do we need to do?' Shadow huffed.

'Well, we've done the big stuff but we still need to finish the balloons and streamers before we bring down the food and all that crap.' Manic said as he examined the list.

'Easy?' Silver shrugged.

'Without eating the food or sucking in more helium!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Oh…'

Not much more was said before Tails and Shadow went upstairs to prepare the food, considering they were the only ones that could be trusted, while Manic, Silver, Knuckles and Sonic remained in the garage finishing off the decorations. In all honesty, they had actually done a pretty good job, the garage looked amazing. Not only was it clean but it could be genuinely be mistaken for a forest, Cosmo was going to be ecstatic when she saw the place.

Mere seconds after the boys had completely finished their work and collapsed on the couch or floor, they heard footsteps and giggles coming from outside the garage door. They moaned and sighed in disappointment at not getting a break before shooting to their feet and hiding before the garage door opened to reveal Cosmo and the other girls.

'Why is it so dark in here? It's never empty in-'

'SURPRISE!' The boys exclaimed with tired smiles.

'Oh… my… you guys did all of this?' Cosmo stammered as she examined the room.

'They sure did, while we were out today.' Amy smiled before throwing a wink at her blue hero.

'A wonderful job they did, at that.' Tikal smiled before glancing at a certain ebony hedgehog.

'It's… it's… it's amazing! I love it! Oh my, goodness! Thank you all so much!' Cosmo cried before the girls brought her in for a group hug.

After they let her go, Manic cranked up the music before Silver brought her over towards the gift table where she was presented with many beautiful gifts that she valued with everything. She opened them and thanked everyone individually multiple times for their gifts, the party and the entire day. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy, she had the best friends in the entire world.

After a few hours, the music was blaring, the food was amazing and everyone was having an amazing time. Sonic and Amy were dancing together, planting kisses on each other every now and then when they though no one was watching, a few of the others were dancing together while the others were talking and DJ-ing. Cosmo caught a glimpse of Tails by himself, appearing to be sweating bullets while he fumbled his fingers around a small box.

'Hi there.' Cosmo smiled before taking a seat next to the two-tailed kitsune.

'Oh, uh… Hi there, Cosmo. How's your birthday been so far?' Tails smiled nervously.

'Perfect… what are you doing over here by yourself?'

'Well, uh… I just had to get this.' Tails stammered as he held up the box.

'What is it?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Your 18th birthday present.'

'You already gave me a present?'

'This is the proper one. Open it.' Tails smiled as he gave her the box.

'Oh my, Chaos…' Cosmo stammered after a minute of silence, beginning to choke up.

When she opened the box, she found a pendant. Not just any pendant, the gem on the end was the remains of her amulet she was forced to remove in the battle with the Metarex three years ago. It had been damaged but Tails had fixed it up and shaped it into a heart, polished it and shined it. Cosmo covered her mouth and began to cry before she looked over at him and asked how he got it. He simply answered he found it and saved it for 'a special occasion'.

'I can't thank you enough, Tails.' Cosmo exclaimed before pulling him into a warm embrace.

'It's nothing.' Tails blushed.

_'Look!' Amy whispered to Sonic and pointed in the duos direction._

'You're amazing, Tails.' Cosmo smiled.

'Oh, uh… no. I, uh-

The kitsune was quickly cut off by a warm sensation hitting the corner of his lips. Cosmo had original meant to go for his cheek, but changed her mind half way through to the lips and kind of ended up somewhere in between, nonetheless it was romantic and special. They were both blushing harder than they ever had before, and had the lights been on they both would've been five shades darker than Knuckles.

_'Remember when that was us?' Sonic winked._

_'When I was on my death bed? How could I forget?' Amy smirked._

_'Yeah, I wish I had picked a better time now that I think about it.'_

_'It doesn't matter… just imagine what the future holds…'_


	11. This Is BIG

They say time flies when you're having fun, and while that may be true, the Sonic Team are discovering that time flies even faster as they grow up. Just over two years have passed by in the flash of an eye on Mobius, marking over two years for Sonic and Amy's relationship and a year and a half for Cosmo and Tails. Also, within those two years, the rest of the gang's feelings have surfaced.

Blaze and Silver have been together for nearly a year now, and while they're both as stubborn and relentless as each other at the best of times, they never cease to bring out the best in each other. Also, believe it or not, even Shadow swallowed his pride and got up the courage to ask Tikal out on a date. Everyone, including them weren't exactly sure how it would pan out, but nine months later they are still together and no one has ever seen either of them so happy. Opposites really do attract.

As much as Manic is the loveable goof that no one can cease to love, he has been playing the field with a few city 'chicks' over the past few months, much to the girls disappointment. Sonia is constantly caught guilt tripping him for being twenty-five year old and acting like a sixteen year old, however, everyone knows it's just because she loves her brother and wants to see him settle down. As for Sonia herself, she has been seeing Bartleby for around six months, much to her brother's dismay. The difference being these days, is Sir Bartleby no longer lives the primped and preened life. He lives in a regular cottage home in Knothole not far from Sonia in order for them to see each other more often, he was determined to prove himself not only to her but to the people she cared for, a.k.a, Sonic and Manic. He really had changed…

Cream is only a matter of months off turning seventeen now and has spent a lot of her time in the city taking a few classes at a university for gifted students. She _really_ gives Tails a run for his money nowadays, only she focuses more on the medical sciences, forensic work and the occasional baking class for fun. All of the girls know about her crush on a tall, handsome eighteen year old rabbit in her forensics class, Jake Robinson. The young girl is so shy but desperately waiting for him to ask her out, she figures it's only a matter of time now, which is saying something coming from her.

As for the infamous duo, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat… Chaos only knows what goes on behind closed doors with them. It's obvious they have chemistry and really like each other, they have for a long time. Rouge even told Amy about Knuckles' _visits _to her house a few times a fortnight, but the fuchsia hedgehog is the only one that knows of it right now. They seem to have a great time together… better than a great time… but have never gotten around to talking about making it more official.

'So, what's your plan?' Amy asked as she brought out drinks for her and the ivory bat.

'For the first time since I can remember, I have no plan.' Rouge sighed.

'I really think you need to talk to him…'

'I'm not disagreeing with you. It's just that, when he comes over and it's just us… It's so, perfect. Every now and then he'll bring flowers or my favourite desert before we watch a movie and then… well, you know.' Rouge blushed.

'That sounds really nice.' Amy as she thought about the times when Sonic made spontaneous gestures like that.

'But then we see each other in public with you guys or whatever and it's like none of it ever happened? It just makes me wonder if… this is all he's in it for.'

'No! No, not at all! I mean, don't get me wrong, boys can be idiots and all but I know Knuckles really likes you. Hell, everyone knows it.' Amy giggled.

'This is such BS. This isn't supposed to happen to me, I'm not meant to feel like this! It just isn't me! I hate it!' Rouge huffed.

'Welcome to the real world.' Amy rolled her eyes before taking a drink.

'You're so funny.' Rouge smirked sarcastically. 'I guess I'm going to have to say something, he's coming over tonight for dinner so I'll just have to work out what to say by then.'

'You'll be fine, don't worry. What did you plan on making?' Amy smiled as she changed the topic in the attempt to lighten the mood.

'Me? Cook? Like hell. He's bringing something.' Rouge winked.

'Why am I not surprised?'

'So how are things with you and Big Blue?' Rouge asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

'Great! We've been together for just over two years now, can you believe it?' Amy squealed a little.

'Hardly? That's insane!' Rouge grinned.

'You said it. We're going out tomorrow night to celebrate, considering he couldn't on the actually anniversary. Apparently something important came up at G.U.N and Shadow really needed his help?' Amy arched an eyebrow as if to coax it out of Rouge.

'Yeah… well, I thought he would have told you by now but I guess he just didn't want you to worry.' Rouge stammered nervously.

'What are you talking about?'

'G.U.N have been hearing from Anti-Mobius recently, the Queen in particular.'

'Fiona?! You're kidding!'

'Scourge passed away not too long ago. Got himself in a battle while he wasn't recovered and one thing led to another, she blames the whole thing on us due to his original injury being from the battle with Sonic two or three years ago. She's threatening to come back and… get even.'

'Get even how?'

'It's really nothing to worry about, Amy. It's nothing that G.U.N can't-'

'_Get even how, Rouge?' _Amy cut her off intensely.

'She's threatening to come back and get even with Blue by finishing what she started… and killing you.'

'Shit.'

* * *

><p>As the first few stars began to twinkle across Mobius, Rouge was nervously pacing her living room trying to plan out what she would say to Knuckles when he arrived. In all honesty, she probably spent more of the time thinking about how out of character this was for her, which made her more angry than nervous or upset. She had cleaned the entire house from head to toe, picked out a different outfit specially for tonight and made an attempt to 'create an atmosphere' by lighting a few candles with a little help from a certain rosy hedgehog.<p>

After coming the realisation that the scarlet echidna might just fly through a window in order to surprise her only to find her pacing nervously and awkwardly, she decided to go back to the bathroom and check her make up for the millionth time. It was perfect, of course. She walked out and over to her docking station where she flicked through her iPod for a little music to calm her down.

'Better With the Lights Off? No… Zipper? No… I know You Want Me? Oh, for Christ's sake!' Rouge exclaimed, giving up on the idea of music.

'Knock, knock?' A voice came from behind, making the ivory bat whirl around to see a certain ruby echidna standing by the window.

'Why can't you use the door like a normal person?' Rouge asked, trying to sound confident but was startled and suddenly ten times more nervous.

'I'm not a normal person. You look gorgeous, how are you?' Knuckles asked as he handed her a bouquet of her favourite flowers, night tulips before pecking her on the cheek while making himself comfortable on the couch and spreading out dinner on the coffee table.

'Thanks. I'm great, just fine! How are you?' Rouge smiled before placing the flowers in a vase.

'Fine, thanks. What have you been up to today? I got your favourite!' Knuckles winked as he gestured to the large, luscious chicken Caesar salads on the table.

'Oh, that's so sweet of you. Oh, uh, I haven't been doing anything really? Just went to work and then came home and saw Amy and now I'm here… with you.'

'I can see that?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow at the ivory bat, suddenly realising her suspicious behaviour.

'Yep, and it's great. Just awesome!' Rouge giggled before pecking him on the lips and walking briskly to the kitchen.

'Rouge?' Knuckles followed a subtly hyperventilating bat.

'Huh? What? Yeah?' Rouge whipped around with a smile.

'What's wrong?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow as he leant up against the kitchen doorframe.

'What? Nothing?'

'Rouge, I know you better than that… What is it?' Knuckles asked again as he walked up to her, placed his arms around his waist and smiled into her eyes.

Rouge looked up into his violet orbs, her mouth gaping as she struggled to say anything that was even related to the topic at hand. She felt her heart rate increase and her breath begin to go crazy again as Knuckles continued to look at her and wait patiently for an answer, which was a surprise. She was tempted to hold on a little longer just to see how patient he could be, but now really wasn't the time to test his temper.

'This, Knuckles! This is what is wrong!' Rouge exclaimed as she threw her arms up and brushed past him.

'What do you mean?' Knuckles asked sadly.

'This! All we do is sneak around and visit each other in private but when we're with other people it's like none of it ever happened. Every second night we're having dinner and movies together at each other's houses before we go to the bedroom, spend the night and go about our way the next day like nothing's changed. I can't do it anymore! Is this all you're in it for?' Rouge asked, feeling herself beginning to tear up and kicking herself for it.

'What? The sex?' Knuckles questioned.

'No, you twit, my cooking?' Rouge gave him an angry and sarcastic look.

'Rouge… I-'

'Don't give me an excuse, because I swear to Chaos I'll beat the shit out of you if you give me some stupid excuse. I want the truth… what are we doing?' Rouge asked, cutting off the nervous echidna.

Knuckles looked down at his shoes for a second, feeling more than guilty for putting the ivory bat through the emotional turmoil. He clearly hadn't realised how much it was getting to her, or at all really. A smile slowly spread across his face, confusing and angering Rouge all at once before he looked up and slowly walked towards her before ruffling through his dreadlock like spines.

He pulled out a stunning sterling silver chained bracelet with a silver heart on the end. He unhooked it, pulled up a stunned bat's wrist and wrapped it around before locking it back up. He then took both of her hands in his before whispering in her ear to look at the heart closely. She did as she was told, only to find it had 'My Love' engraved in cursive on it. Rouge's eyes nearly feel out of her head as she stared in awe at it before turning to look at the blushing echidna.

'I love you, really.'

'I know that now.' Rouge gasped through a smile.

'Now let's eat and watch a movie.' Knuckles chuckled before bring the ivory bat in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Amy was home preparing herself for her two year anniversary dinner with her boyfriend and hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fuchsia hedgehog had dressed herself in a beautiful red, summery evening gown with a pair of red platforms to match. She wasn't one for getting dressed up often so she had spent at least two hours trying to perfect her hair and make-up, and she was pretty pleased with the outcome. Once the twenty-one year old hedgehog decided she was finished, she slowly made her way downstairs to search for her purse and lock up the house. Sonic would be here any second now!<p>

'Everyone decent?' Sonic yelled out as he let himself in the front door.

'8 o'clock, on the dot. Perfect and punctual, as usual.' Amy giggled as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen after hearing Sonic enter the living room.

'Come out here and let me look at ya.' Sonic exclaimed into the kitchen as he fixed his jacket.

Sonic also wasn't one to get dressed up, or dressed at all for that matter. However, tonight on this special occasion, he was fashioning a very strapping black formal jacket with gold cufflinks along with his regular sneakers of course. He had run a comb through his quills roughly, but in all honesty, Amy liked them messy. She loved how much effort he'd gone to though. When Amy stepped out for her man to get a glance at her, his jaw dropped a little before he looked her up and down before smiling slowly.

'Looking unbelievable, Miss Rose.' Sonic wolf whistled.

'You scrub up pretty well yourself, Sonic.' Amy winked.

'Ready to go?'

'Sure am, where are we eating tonight?'

'You'll see…'

.

'We're eating at Valerio's? You hate it here?' Amy arched an eyebrow, referring to the overcrowded Italian restaurant.

'We're not eating here, I just have to pick a few things up.' Sonic winked before dashing in and out with two seconds, returning with a large basket that smelled like heaven.

'Alright, where to now?'

'Hold tight.'

Sonic scooped Amy up into one arm, the basket in his other before dashing the both of them to a hilltop on the other side of the city that over looked the entire city and Knothole in the distance. Sonic screeched to a halt under a tree where Amy discovered a candlelit table set for two that over looked the entire scene, prepared by the blue hero earlier that evening. She gasped and placed her hand on her chest at the sight before walking forward to the cliff face in order to take it all in while Sonic set up their meal.

'What do you think?' He asked as he finished.

'What do I think? Do you even have to ask?' Amy giggled a little.

Sonic chuckled at her reaction before walking up behind her and taking her by the hand before leading her back to the table. He pulled out her chair and tucked her in like a gentleman then seated himself before the duo got to eating their meal. Valerio's was without a doubt the best restaurant in the city, and Amy loved Italian so Sonic knew he had to get this done. He wanted tonight to be special…

The two finished their meal and got to talking about everything for at least a solid half an hour before Sonic's behaviour began changing… he appeared to be growing nervous for some reason, and he was starting to sweat through his coat. Amy tried to ignore it, it was admittedly hot but after a while she figured there must be something else going on.

'Honey, are you ok?' Amy asked.

'What? Oh, of course, just a warm night. Hey! Let's go over to the cool breeze by the view.' Sonic suggested as he stood up and outstretched his arm for Amy to take, which she did with ease.

Sonic led her over to the cliff face before bringing her into his arms and allowed the cool, crisp, gentle breeze to sway around them. Amy closed her eyes as the city light reflected onto them and she nuzzled her nose into Sonic's strong, masculine chest. She couldn't help but think how perfect things were at this very moment. Absolutely nothing could top it.

'Uh, Ames?' Sonic said nervously.

'Hmmm?' Amy answered dreamily.

'We need to talk.'

Amy eyes shot open at his words, but didn't allow herself to move another inch of her body. He sounded so serious, and everyone knew what that statement meant. When a partner says _we need to talk_. Amy wanted to cry and throw up right then and there, she couldn't believe this was happening. For their two year anniversary after an amazing night, he was breaking up with her?!

'Oh? What about?' Amy asked, trying to play it cool but still deciding not to move yet.

'Us, and where we're going.' Sonic answered casually.

_'He's really going to dump me?!' _Amy thought as she released her grip from around him.

'Oh… and where do you think it's going?' Amy asked as she stared out at the city, arms folded and tears beginning to well as she braced herself.

'Amy?'

Amy turned her head to see Sonic was no longer at her level, but lower… on one knee. He had a cheesy and excited grin plaster over his muzzle as he outstretched an open box with the most stunning, diamond ring anyone in the galaxy has ever seen. Amy's eyes bulged out of her head as her arms fell by her side and her entire being froze.

'Will you marry me?' Sonic asked.

Amy stared at the ring for a second before looking back up into the eyes of the blue hedgehog. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, unable to believe he wasn't dumping her but quite the opposite. That's when the happiness suddenly kicked in… she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, the man who proposed to her like this. Then came the anger…

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!' Amy exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

'W-What?' Sonic stuttered.

'When you said _'we need to talk'_, I thought you were dumping me?! You scared me half to death!'

'Oh, I-I'm sorry!'

'Of course I'll marry you, you twit! As long as you promise never to play a joke like that again!' Amy smiled before tackling her new fiancée to the ground.

* * *

><p>'This had better be important, I blew off a date for this.' Manic huffed.<p>

'Just for that, I hope it's not important.' Sonia rolled her eyes.

'For your information, Sonia… I've been seeing this girl for over a month now! We're doing really well and I actually really like her, so that's a start. Happy?'

'He's bluffing, right?' Sonia asked Knuckles.

'Nope, he's telling the truth. Her name's Rihanna, nice girl.' Knuckles answered as he pulled Rouge close to him on the couch.

'Rihanna? As in my friend at G.U.N, Rihanna?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'That's the one.' Shadow smirked as he exchanged a dreamy look with Tikal.

'Thoughts, Rouge? Would I approve?' Sonia asked.

'Honey, you'll be begging Manic to propose within the month.'

'Thank Chaos. How about you, Cream? How are things with you and that guy in your class?'

'Jake? We're talking all the time now. He sends me sweet texts and walks me to my classes, we even had lunch the other day when we both had a free class.' Cream smiled.

'How exciting!' Cosmo exclaimed, Tails standing next to her.

'Any day now, Cream!' Blaze added.

'Yeah, any day now and I'll be buying a gun.' Silver mumbled causing the boys to laugh.

'Oh, Silver, please don't worry. I know you're all going to really like him when you meet him!' Cream insisted.

'I don't doubt it for a second, Cream sweetie. Now where are Sonic and Amy, they're the reason we're all here?' Rouge asked impatiently.

'Right here, Rouge, don't get your wings in a knot.' Sonic rolled his eyes as he and Amy walked downstairs.

'Alright, what's the big news?' Tikal asked excitedly.

'You want to tell them?' Amy asked.

'Oh, come on, guys. Don't do that to us, just spill!' Tails exclaimed.

Sonic and Amy exchanged looks and shrugged before Amy walked forward and began casually brushing back her hair with her left hand, revealing a rather large and beautiful diamond on a particularly important finger. Within milliseconds the girls were on their feet, screaming and crying before pulling Amy in for a group hug and jumping up and down with excitement. Sonic laughed at their happiness before turning to his own friends who were still sitting down, appearing confused.

'What? I don't deserve a congratulations?' Sonic asked.

'I'm sure you do, bro. As soon as we work out what the hell it's for?' Manic arched an eyebrow, still deep in thought.

'Oh, for Chaos' Sake…' Sonic face palmed.

'I think it had something to do with the hair flipping?' Silver scratched his head and turn to Shadow for confirmation.

'I'm guessing it was something big to deserve that kind of reaction?' Tails thought aloud causing Knuckles to nod and agree.

'No one noticed the ring on her finger?' Sonic asked.

'Well, yeah but we just figured that's a new fashion thing?' Shadow shrugged.

'Didn't notice the finger it was on?'

'No, but something tells me that the ring is what we were supposed to-'

'HOLY SHIT, HE'S ENGAGED!' Knuckles cut Manic off.

'Took you all long enough!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Bullshit, really?! My brother is getting married?!' Manic shrieked.

'It's happening!'

'Well, you know what this means…' Silver smiled coyly.

'Yeah… a shitload of planning.'

'No? BUCK'S NIGHT!' Tails exclaimed.


	12. Countdown

**Sonic really is a lady's man, is he not? Amy certainly got pick of the litter!  
>Read on to see how the plans for the wedding go? Swimmingly and without a hitch? Pfft, not likely.<strong>

**Peace out, FFN! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Amy invited the girls over for lunch and an afternoon of excitement while they flicked through large, glossy wedding magazines full of gowns, cakes, flowers, rings and so much more. While they thought it would be an afternoon of happiness, excitement and laughter, which most of it was, they discovered it was almost mixed with a great deal of stress, confusion and disappointment, especially for the bride to be.<p>

'Alright, how about this one? It's beautiful!' Tikal suggested as she showed off a cake to Amy.

'It's got roses on it! Everyone will be expecting that.' Amy sighed.

'Why, because roses are the flower of love?' Cream asked.

'My last name is Rose!'

'She has a point.' Blaze shrugged.

'Didn't you originally want roses surrounding the cake, sweetie?' Rouge asked.

'No! I want- I don't know what I want!' Amy cut herself off when she realised she was lying.

'Amy, calm down. You've been engaged for three weeks, you have heaps of time!' Sonia exclaimed as she placed her hands on the fuchsia hedgehog's shoulders.

'Have you guys set a date yet?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'It's ten months from Wednesday next week.'

'Shit?!' Rouge snapped.

'That's heaps of time?' Cream questioned.

'No, no it's not! Not only that, Sonic couldn't care less about how the day pans out. I ask him what kind of flowers he says 'you choose'. I ask him what flavoured cake he wants and he says 'whatever you want, baby'.' Amy sighed before throwing down the magazine and beginning to pace the room.

'I'm sure that's not true, Amy. Sonic loves you very much and he just wants you to be happy.' Cream smiled.

'No, he is just making me do all the work because he couldn't care less!'

'Ok, everyone just calm down. Let's take a break and when we come back we'll make a list of absolutely everything we have to do, ok?' Blaze said as she stood tall.

'Alright then, I need a drink. How about we head down to the shop and get some drinks and snacks?' Amy suggested.

'Yes, absolutely.' Rouge exclaimed as she stood up, Sonia and Tikal following behind.

'I can't drink for another year?' Cream arched an eyebrow.

'You can in my house. Let's go.' Amy smiled.

.

'When is that red, hot headed, gorgeous tool going to propose to me?!' Rouge exclaimed.

'How many drinks has she had?' Blaze mumbled.

'I've lost count.' Tikal answered.

'Rouge, sweetie, you guys have not been dating long enough to get married.' Sonia rolled her eyes as she flicked through a gown magazine.

'What about you and Bartleby? You guys were so young and in love and meant to be together?!''

'Yeah, then we broke off the engagement.'

'But now you're back together and it's beautiful!'

'Maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea? Although it is going down pretty good.' Cream giggled.

'Agreed.' Cosmo smiled.

As the girls watched on as Rouge ranted on about her love life with Knuckles, Amy remained silent on the floor making notes on the coffee table. She had pages and pages of notes on what had to be done and decided on with suggestions of what would be nice. There was no denying that Rouge's drunken façade wasn't entertainment, but she was trying harder than normal to concentrate. She needed them here though, she'd go mad if her friends weren't around.

'What about you, Cream?' Rouge asked.

'What about me?' Cream tilted her head in confusion.

'What about you and that g-guy? Aren't you curious as to when h-he is going to ask you out?'

'You mean Jake? No, not really. Although, I am curious as to when he is going to even ask me out?' Cream smirked.

'So you want to get married with him right?'

'Rouge, you've lost your mind.' Blaze laughed.

'And her memory come morning.' Sonia smirked.

'I have no immediate plans, you crazy bat.'

'Well, what about you? Cosmo, Tikal?' Rouge changed victims.

'What about us?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Don't deny you guys are loving all this wedding jazz. Caught up in a little wedding fever, are we?'

'W-What are you talking about, Rouge. Y-You r-really have gone mad, I mean you just-'

'Amy! How you going there?' Tikal cut Cosmo's nervous rant off.

'Finished!' Amy exclaimed as she held up her last page of notes.

'Me t-too!' Rouge hiccupped.

'What are you finished with?' Sonia arched an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

'Men! They all suck!'

'Someone take the wine away from her.' Cream mumbled.

'Rouge, you love Knuckles and he loves you so shut up.' Blaze smirked.

'Ok.' Rouge sighed before curling up in a ball and drinking the water Cosmo forced her to take.

'Anyway! I've finished everything we have to get done for the wedding all the way from our outfits through to what sets of cutlery to get. Now, what time is it?' Amy smiled satisfactorily.

'Seven o'clock.' Cosmo answered.

'Oh my, Chaos. We've been at this for hours!' Amy moaned before lying down on the ground.

'At least four or five, time got away from us for sure.' Tikal said.

'You maybe…'

'I say we take a break from this and start on something else.' Rouge suggested groggily.

'Like what, Lindsay Lohan?' Blaze smirked.

'Oh, b-be quiet, I'm f-fine. I say we start making plans for something that's coming up a little sooner.'

'Such as?' Sonia asked.

'AMY'S HEN'S NIGHT!'

* * *

><p>'Strippers, there must be strippers.' Manic suggested proudly.<p>

'No! Manic, have you lost your mind?' Sonic slapped his brother upside the head.

'Not only would Faker's fiancée lose her shit, none of us can go near them.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'What, why?'

'In case you've forgotten, we're all kinda in relationships? Remember Rihanna?' Knuckles smirked.

'Oh, come on! You know how much I care for Rihanna, I'd never hurt her but Buck's Nights are supposed to have strippers.'

'Give it up, Manic.' Silver face palmed.

'What's it going to take to get a little fun going for this party?'

'It is going to be fun! But nothing you can say will get _that _kind of fun happening.' Sonic smirked.

'Fine then.' Manic sighed in defeat.

'What about that Club in the centre of the city? Master Magic?' Tails suggested.

'Yeah, that sounds great! I've been there a few times.' Knuckles exclaimed.

'What's it like?' Shadow asked.

'There are always shows happening and free drinks for special events such as this and heaps more. What do you so say, Sonic?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'I'm up for a good time, let's do it then.' Sonic shrugged with a smile.

'Great, I'll give them a call and let them know a Buck's party will be coming in a few months or so. Give them some time to plan something awesome!' Tails gave a thumbs up.

The boys all smiled and cheered to agree, already getting excited for a night out with the guys to celebrate Sonic getting married to Amy. If they were honest, it was a surprise Sonic was getting married at all, let alone to Amy. In the meantime, if Sonic wanted to remain in the good books with his fiancée, he needed to start helping out with the wedding itself…

'So, how are the plans for the big day coming along, anyway?' Silver asked after Tails walked over to the phone.

'No idea.' Sonic shrugged before sprawling out on the garage couch.

'What do you mean no idea? You're the groom?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, Chaos, you haven't left Amy to decide everything for herself, have you?' Knuckles asked.

'No, not everything, but I want this to be exactly how she wants it to be so I figured I'd let her decide on-'

'You're a twit, bro.' Manic cut his little brother off.

'How do you figure?'

'Amy is probably stressing enough as it is let alone trying to decide for herself. She may or may not pound you down to size, Faker.' Shadow smirked at the thought.

'What are we talking about?' Tails asked as he hung up the phone.

'Sonic here has left all the decisions for the wedding up to his hot headed fiancée.' Silver chuckled.

'She's not a hot head! Only when someone does something to piss her- Oh no…' Sonic cut himself off when the realisation hit.

'I think I just saw a little light bulb flicker over his head.' Manic smirked.

'Don't worry, the girls have been over there all afternoon, I'll ask Rouge about it tonight.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'Tonight? You guys have been spending an awful lot of time at each other's places?' Tails arched an eyebrow suggestively.

'Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were ready to move in together?' Manic smirked.

'Woah, now. We've only been dating for just over a month?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'That's if you don't included the _at least _nine to ten months of fooling around beforehand, at the end of which you told her you loved her and made it official. I say it all counts.' Sonic shrugged and smiled at Silver in order to coax him to agree.

'Yes, because Sonic the Hedgehog is an expert on women.' Knuckles smirked, causing the others to giggle.

'Oh, shut up, Knucklehead. Like any of you are better at it than me?'

'He has a point.' Shadow admitted.

'I resent that! I think I'm doing pretty damn fine with Cosmo.' Tails smiled proudly.

'He has a point.' Shadow said again.

'It probably wouldn't hurt the lot of us to make more of an effort though. Having said that, the girls would probably get suspicious.' Silver sighed.

'It's almost impossible to win.' Manic mumbled.

'Let's take a break from all this wedding/buck's night stuff, and go out for a bit. I could use a feed, how about a game of basketball or something?' Sonic suggested.

'Sounds good, let's go!' Tails exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Five months until the big day and stress levels are rising day by day. After a few couple's spats, Sonic finally pulled his head in and got to helping out more with decision making and everything else that needed to be done to make the day a success. The gang watched on, not surprised at how organised Amy had it all, it was practically set and ready to go except for a few things she hadn't decided on… which low and behold would be important things like the dress and the venue.<p>

The girls would try and make suggestions in order to help the bride to be and she would always be polite, but it just wasn't what she was looking for. The guys would try and lift the Sonic's spirits with a stupid joke or a smart retort but it annoyed him more often than it helped. However, tonight was the night that it was all forgotten for at least a few hours. Sonic was going out for his Buck's Night and Amy out for her Hen's Night, and as stressed as they both were, there was no denying they were both incredibly excited.

'Can I take off the blindfold yet?' Amy asked as the girls led her to the location of the party.

'Just about.' Tikal giggled.

'Where are we going?!' Amy exclaimed excitedly, growing impatient.

'You're about to find out… take off the blindfold!' Rouge exclaimed, and Amy did as she was told.

'Oh my, God.' Amy laughed.

'Here we are, ladies! Master Magic Night Club!' Blaze exclaimed causing the girls to cheer.

Without fail, Rouge had flirted her way into getting Cream in as long as she was by one of the girl's sides the whole night. They were all so excited they didn't even notice the table of familiar men on their way in, but having said that, the table of men were too excited to notice them either… In all the commotion going on about the wedding, it never occurred to the gang to check where each party was going, which to no surprise, landed them in the same club on the same night for the same event. This should be interesting…

'So does anyone know where the guys were taking Sonic tonight?' Cosmo asked as they all sat down and ordered their drinks.

'Not a clue? Probably somewhere in the city.' Cream shrugged.

'It wouldn't surprise me with Manic on the job.' Sonia giggled.

'How you feeling, bro?' Manic smiled and passed his brother his drink.

'Great! This place is awesome! Thanks guys.' Sonic smiled, giving his friends a thumbs up.

'Anything for our friend! Cheers for the soon to be married, Sonic the Hedgehog!' Tails said as he raised his glass.

'Never thought I'd hear anyone say that.' Knuckles laughed as they all clashed their glasses together.

'You're right there. Now I know we drive each other crazy and I hate you most of the time, Faker-'

'Thanks, Shads?' Sonic smirked as he cut off the ebony hedgehog.

'Let me finish! Anyway, in all seriousness, I wish you and Rose a lot of happiness. Having said that, however, you hurt her and I'll hurt you.'

'Got it.' Sonic smiled.

'Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way,' Silver began sarcastically, 'let's have an awesome night!'

_'Alright, alright, alright! Can I hear you all make some noise?' _The DJ yelled out to the club to which they responded with ease._ 'It's getting hot in here tonight with two very special events happening in Master Magic tonight! We have got ourselves here a Hen's AND a Buck's night!'_

'You didn't?!' Amy exclaimed.

'We did.' Rouge winked causing the girls to laugh.

'I'm going to kill you, Manic.' Sonic shot his brother a glare.

'What makes you think it was me?!' Manic exclaimed.

_'Now, now everybody let's calm down! I'm just as excited as you are! Let's get two spotlights going and scope out the Buck and the Hen that are soon to be tied in holy matrimony to the love of their life that we imagine is somewhere else tonight. What the partner don't know won't kill, am I right?!' _The audience cheered and laughed.

As the audience continued to go wild a tall, gorgeous and masculine red male hedgehog stepped out from behind the curtain onto the stage followed by a lovely, slinky and stunning yellow female hedgehog. The man wasn't wearing much aside from a collar and bow tie and cuff links, making him look dressy and sexy at the same time. The girl, on the other hand, was dressed in a skimpy but still fashionable corseted dress, waving to the crowd and accepting the whistles willingly while the spotlights still scanned the room.

They finally stopped at the same time, one on Amy and one on Sonic who were at other ends of the club, so completely unable to see each other or the group they were with. Amy buried her face in her hands in embarrassment as the girls pulled her out of her seat and forced her to take the hand of the gorgeous red hedgehog while Sonic chuckled cover his own embarrassment while being pushed towards the stunning yellow hedgehog. There was only one thought coursing through Sonic and Amy's heads right now and that was: what the hell happened to the no stripper rule?!

The slowly walked up onto the stage with their partner before being brought face to face with each other. They both lost their breath, mouths fell open and eyes bulging out of their heads. The other two hedgehogs watched on in confusion, suspecting they knew each other but curious as to how… but they figured they were about to find out.

'AMY?!' Sonic and the boys exclaimed.

'SONIC?!' Amy and the girls exclaimed.

'What are you doing here?!' They both shouted at the same time.

'I'm- uh, here for Buck's? You… what is going on?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'I'll bet they set this up!' Amy exclaimed as the two turned back to their tables only to find all their friends shrugging and visibly just as confused.

_'Hey now! I see some tension on the stage! I've got to get in amongst this!' The DJ exclaimed before grabbing the microphone and jumping down onto stage. 'So you know this lovely pink hedgehog, do you sir?'_

'I sure do.' Sonic chuckled, causing Amy to smile now that she knew he wasn't angry.

_'And may I ask how?'_

'She's my fiancée.' Sonic laughed as he took Amy's hand.

_'OH SNAP! WHAAAAAAT?! I did not see that one coming?! Well then, this could get awkward. Leilani and Hugo here still have a job to do! What do you say folks?!' _The Dj exclaimed causing the crow, including the gang to begin chanting.

Amy Sonic exchanged awkward smiles before shrugging it off and figuring it wasn't so bad, they'd come to have fun and they also didn't want to disappoint their friends who had organised it for them. Although, they weren't supposed to go to this extent. They were forced into two seats on the stage before having their hands tied behind their backs, and suddenly… the competition began.

Sonic and Amy are both as stubborn as each other, which is no secret to anyone who knows them, so it was no surprise when they both tried (and failed) to hide how jealous they were at seeing each other with someone else. Amy which watch Sonic out of the corner of her eye appearing to enjoy _Leilani _teasing him so she would keep her head high and enjoy _Hugo _as much as she could.

It was no surprise that Sonic would see this, grow just as if not more jealous and use the exact same tactic. The boys met up with the girls and laughed at their friends together, unable to believe that things had played out so much better than originally planned, although they would all probably pay for it soon enough. This went on for the duration of a song or two until the DJ decided to mix things up a little…

_'Alright, alright, alright! How about a round of applause for Leilani and Hugo!' _The DJ exclaimed as he ran up onto stage with an outstretched arm directed at the two hedgehogs as they took a bow. _'Say Goodbye to these two lovely specimens, because I just had me an idea!'_

'Shit…' Amy and Sonic mumbled to themselves.

'This should be good.' Blaze giggled.

_'Now I got to thinking, what are the odds that these two would end up having their parties in the same place?!' The DJ began._

'Better than you'd think.' Knuckles smirked causing the gang to laugh.

_'So, we need to make this worth it! Somewhat interesting, if you will. So how about we untie them, remove the chairs and have a little dancing up here on the stage for the soon to be newlyweds!' _The DJ exclaimed causing the crowd to cheer.

'Oh, we are in so much trouble.' Cosmo laughed.

'Yeah, but so worth it!' Shadow added.

_'Now let's get everyone in on it! All you couple down there on the floor get to dancing while our couple of the night will be getting down up here on Master Magic stage! Let's drop the beat in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… DANCE!'_

Suddenly the speakers began to pound, blasting one of the sexiest songs of the year… With The Lights On by Jason Derulo. Sonic and Amy began dancing a little but were nervous doing what was required in front of other people, so the gang decided to spice it up. Everyone knew they were both competitive, so maybe they needed to battle it out? Blaze and Rouge dragged Knuckles and Silver up on the stage to back up Sonic while they backed up Amy… causing an all-out dance battle.

They two hedgehogs quickly caught on and began to really get into the song, allowing Amy and her girls to go first. They busted out some sexy and fancy moves up in their boys faces, catching them off guard for the chorus before Sonic and the boys stepped forward and did their part for the next part. It went back and forth between the two trios, battling it out for dominance, driving the entire club wild.

Sonic and Amy quickly forget themselves, feeling more comfortable up on stage before he picked her up and spun her around as she straddled him. He put her down and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away and began dancing again with the girls, driving him insane, falling in love with her and wanting her all at the same time, and same went for Knuckles and Silver. The song finally ended with the girls pushing the boys to the ground flat on their backs before they placed their heels firmly on their chests.

_'I think we have a winner! Who run the world? Congratulations girls!' _The DJ exclaimed as the crowd went wild and the girls helped up their men before being congratulated with kisses.

As they made their way off stage, ready for a break, they decided to all sit together for drinks and dance the rest of the night away. The night may not have gone the way they planned, but it was more fun than any of them had had in a long time, and it was so worth it. Everything seemed so perfect there and then, but little did the gang know that a certain fox would be watching them from the shadows of the club itself…

* * *

><p>Two months until the big day, and the soon to be newlyweds are going mad. Around all of the wedding madness, the couple were helping Cosmo move out of Cream's house and into Tails' place that he used to share with Sonic. It was certainly a big step for the two and they were more than excited, plus the gang was excited for them. Amy was so stressed about the wedding, really only for one reason: she hadn't found a dress.<p>

'Babe, you know as well as I do that you're going to find the perfect dress and you're going to look beautiful.' Sonic smiled as he watched his fiancée pace their living room.

'Sonic, the dress is the most important thing about my share of the wedding! How the hell could I have the bridesmaids dresses ready and not mine?!' Amy exclaimed, trying not to cry.

'Ames, calm down.' Sonic said before pulling her into his arms and down on the couch. 'Look on the bright side, the dress is the one and only thing we haven't sorted yet. Everything else is finished and ready to, so you don't have to stress about it. Besides, I'd marry you even if you were wearing nothing.'

'Of course you would.' Amy smirked.

'That's not what I meant! Although-'

'Sonic!' Amy cut him off with laughter.

'Sorry, but you know what I'm saying right?' He asked as he kissed her cheek.

'Yes. I think Rouge and Tikal are free tomorrow, I guess I'll go and have another look then.'

'Good, now how we have a shower before dinner?' Sonic winked.

'Oh, I don't see why not?' Amy sighed dramatically before kissing her hero passionately.

As the couple rose from the couch, hand in hand, and made their way to the bathroom, outside in the near distance under the starry sky stood a familiar feminine fox hiding in between a few trees. She watched them through the living room window until they retreated behind the bathroom door, causing her to bow her head and sigh, forcing herself to hold in her tears, no matter how desperately wanted to let them go. She had been holding them in for so many months now…

'They don't deserve happiness…' Fiona muttered to herself.

'They're the ones that should be six feet under, not Scourge. He should be here with me, ruling Anti-Mobius with me until we grow old and our children would take over. They killed my king, the only man I've ever really loved, despite his flaws. I'll make them pay, dearly, this is their fault… No, not _they_. HIM. That blue menacing hedgehog is the reason Scourge is dead, and in return, I will take away the one thing he loves the most. The one person he holds most dear…'

.

'That's everything, isn't it, babe?' Tails asked.

'That just about does it, thank you very much.' Cosmo answered before pecking the two-tailed kitsune on the check and giving a tight hug to the blue hedgehog.

'What would we do without them, eh, Cosmo?' Amy smiled.

'What would they do without us?' Cosmo giggled, causing Amy to laugh.

'She's probably not wrong?' Sonic shrugged.

'Anyway, what are you guys up to today?' Cosmo asked the two hedgehogs.

'Well, Amy is going dress hunting again and I have to make a few rounds. You know, double check everything is safe. Can't be the hero of Mobius if I let danger seep it's way in.' Sonic winked.

'You're not much of a hero then.' A voice behind them smirked.

The four whirled around to see Fiona Fox standing in the garage doorway, knife in hand. Cosmo felt the pit of her stomach drop, remembering when the villainous woman captured her and beat her almost to death while Amy began to shake a little before gripping her stomach where her scar still existed. A burning sensation rose up in her stomach as she recalled what the doctors concluded… her and Sonic will never have children.

'You… you bitch!' Amy exclaimed before whipping out her hammer and running full force.

'Amy, no!' Sonic exclaimed before pulling his fuchsia fiancée back.

'Pfft, pathetic. So, you can't have kids? Big deal. Thanks to your fiancée, neither can I!' Fiona snapped.

As Fiona twirled her knife in her hands, Tails subtly pressed a button on his wrist communicator that began recording the entire conversation and made it begin playing on everyone else's communicators that weren't right next to him. The rest of the gang were quick to listen in through their communicators and discover the familiar voice was Fiona. They tracked where the signal came from and made their way to the garage, prepared to sneak up behind her if need be.

'What do you want, Fiona?' Sonic asked as Fiona walked a little closer.

'You know what I want, Sonic. Only this time, it's not just those gems I've come for, they're almost meaningless now.' Fiona smirked.

'Is that so? Then why the trip if they're so meaningless?'

'Because the other _thing _I've come for will be worth it.'

'What's that?' Amy asked bravely.

'You.' Fiona smiled darkly as she looked into Amy's soul.

'What?!' Tails and Cosmo exclaimed.

'Yes, you see, Sonic took my husband away. My love, king, friend. Now, I'm just returning the favour.'

'Over my dead body!' Sonic exclaimed.

'NOW!' A voice behind Fiona exclaimed.

Fiona whirled around to find both Shadow and Knuckles pounce on her, pinning her down before knocking her knife clean out of her hands. Knuckles and Rouge followed behind pinning down her legs while Manic, Sonia, Cream and Tikal tied her up. They continued to hold her down before Silver and Blaze used their powers along with the emeralds to open up a portal yet again, ready to send her home.

'Give it up, Fiona. You'll never hurt Amy, or anyone else here.' Sonic said firmly in the fox's face.

'Just you wait, Hedgehog. I won't give up until Amy is dead, and then I'll come for the rest of you.' Fiona struggled before spitting at him.

Knuckles and Shadow then grabbed her and threw her violently into the portal before Silver and Blaze closed it up, sealing it tightly. Everyone remained silent before turning back to look at Amy who was now in shaking in Sonic's arms, attempting to not look worried or phased in the least by Fiona's words.

_I won't give up until Amy is dead, and then I'll come for the rest of you…_

* * *

><p>It's here, the big day is finally here, the wedding of the century… Sonic and Amy are about to get married. At least half of Mobius turned up for the marriage of two of Mobius' heroes, and Sonic had never been more nervous in his entire life. He was waiting at the alter with his brother and best friends while he fiddled with his sleeves and collar, sweating like a pig and breathing funny.<p>

'Getting cold feet?' Manic smirked.

'No! Shut up, Manic. There are just way more people than I expected.' Sonic whispered.

'You were the one that didn't want to write up a guest list.' Tails shrugged.

'I'm regretting it now.'

'You'll be fine, we're all here. On a few minutes Amy is going to be standing here with you and you'll feel a whole lot better.' Knuckles smiled before Silver and Shadow nodded to agree.

'How are you feeling, sweetie?' Rouge asked as she fixed Amy's make-up.

'Nervous but excited!' Amy replied.

'There are a lot of people out there, at least half of Mobius!' Blaze exclaimed, peering through the window.

'Now a little more nervous.'

'You're going to be fine. You look beautiful and everything is going to be amazing.' Cosmo smiled as she fixed the bride's dress.

'You guys don't think that Fiona will-'

'Amy! Don't even think like that. Today is your day, let's keep it that way, alright? Now, what order do we go in again?' Tikal asked.

'Me, Cosmo, Tikal, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia and then the bride.' Cream read aloud.

'Alright, let's do it! Ready kiddo?'

'As ready as I'll ever be!' Amy smiled.

The music began to play and the girls quickly fiddled with their dresses before revealing themselves from the curtain. Cream first, wearing the bridesmaid dress in a pastel orange as she walked down the aisle and sprinkled rose petals, doubling up as the teen flower girl. Next Cosmo, wearing pastel green, Tikal in pastel red, Blaze in pastel purple, Rouge in pastel blue, Sonia in pastel pink and then… Amy.

Amy had finally found her dress not even a week ago, it was the most stunning thing anyone at the wedding had ever seen. Simple, yet elegant. The top was completely laced, clinging to her petite figure down to her hips where the satin that began under the lace from her chest flowed out into a beautiful gown that had roses sewn into them at the ends. Instead of a vail or a crown, she decorated her quills with white roses and her make-up was simple, delicate and beautiful. Sonic had never seen her so… wow.

'Hi.' Amy smiled when she reached the alter.

'Amy, you look…' Sonic trailed off as he looked at her.

'Thank you.'

The groomsmen and bridesmaids all smiled at their brief but cute conversation before the priest began silencing the large crowd so he could begin the ceremony. In all honesty, the two hedgehogs and their friends were only listening when they knew they had to talk, the rest of the time they just looked the couple and wondered where the time had gone? How did this even come to be? Sonic and Amy are getting married! They wondered what their futures held in store…..


	13. This Is Impossible

**So the number one couple in all of fantasy is married. It was inevitable, really. HAZAAH! One love for SONAMY!  
>It's not over yet though, read on for more adventures to come!<strong>

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>'Swimmers?' Rouge asked.<p>

'Check.' Amy responded.

'Sunscreen?'

'Check.'

'Lingerie?'

'ROUGE!'

'What? It's your honeymoon, you're gunna need it.'

Amy loved her friends like they were family, but sometimes she wondered if she relied too heavily on them. For example, maybe asking Rouge to come over to help her pack for her two week honeymoon to a honeymoon resort on the coast wasn't her brightest idea. The rest of the girls were there to help, but they tended to side with the ivory bat most of the time. Except Sonia, she would leave the room to puke at the thought of her little brother like that.

'Sorry, Amy, but Rouge does have a point. This is such an exciting time for you and Sonic!' Cream exclaimed.

'Just because you're eighteen now doesn't mean you're allowed to know about this stuff!' Amy scolded the eighteen and one day year old, still unable to come to terms with how grown up she was.

'Oh, come on, Amy. What are you so worried about? It's not like this is something new? You and Sonic have been together before and the only difference now is that you're married and get to do it in a huge resort on the beach.' Blaze winked.

'Thank you, Blaze.' Amy rolled her eyes with a smile.

'All jokes aside, is something bothering you, Amy?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'No, not at all. I'm really looking forward to this trip it's just that I don't want anything to go wrong and…' Amy trailed off.

'She isn't going to come back.' Tikal piped up.

'I love you, Tikal, but stay out of my head.' Amy sighed, realising Tikal had read her mind.

'You're still worried about Fiona? Honey, she isn't coming back. Even if she did, Sonic would protect you with his life and we would be there in a flash to back him up.' Sonia said placing a friendly hand on Amy's shoulder.

'I know but I don't-'

'Amy, we know you're worried but you have nothing to be scared of. Go and have a good time with your husband!' Rouge exclaimed.

'You're right, I'm just being silly and everything is going to be fine! You know something, it's times like these when I kind of miss Eggman?' Amy admitted.

'I can't believe you just said that.' Cosmo smirked.

'You know what I mean.'

'We know. Now, let's head over to Cosmo and Tails' place. Knuckles told me that Sonic and his bags would meet us there.' Rouge smiled.

.

'Got everything, pal?' Tails asked his blue brotherly figure.

'Pretty sure. I even packed board shorts, considering there is a more than likely chance I'll be forced to take a swimming lesson from my wife.' Sonic smirked.

'It's so weird hearing you say that.' Knuckles shook his head as he got comfortable on the garage couch.

'What?'

'_Your wife. _Sonic the Hedgehog is married, and to Amy Rose. I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Neither did I, to be honest. I'm sure glad it happened, though.' Sonic smiled bashfully.

'You know what the best thing about this honeymoon will be for you two?' Manic piped up.

'What's that?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'When I say this I mean it in the most sensitive way possible, because you know I love my new sister-in-law and everything but it's just dawned on me that… you guys will never have to use protection?'

'MANIC!' The boys exclaimed.

'I'm just sayin'.'

'He does have a point though.' Shadow shrugged.

'I can't believe out of everyone here, you were the one to admit that, Shadow.' Tails smirked.

'I'm just as surprised as you.'

'Yeah well, don't let Amy here you talk about her like that. You know how she feels about it.' Sonic sighed almost sadly.

'How do I feel about what now?' Amy piped up as her and the girls walked through the garage door.

'Oh, just how jealous these guys are of me because I married the most beautiful girl in all of Mobius.' Sonic smiled a cheesy grin before holding his wife and planting a kiss on her cheek.

'You've always been a terrible liar, my love. Anyway, you ready?'

'Ready when you are!'

'Are you guys excited?' Cream asked, excited for the newlyweds.

'Of course they are. They're about to spend two weeks in a honeymoon resort on the most romantic and magical coast in all of Mobius. How could they not be?' Rouge smirked with a wink.

'Wink wink, nudge nudge, Knucklehead.' Silver chuckled.

'Shut up, Silver.' Knuckles huffed.

'Doesn't mean you're off the hook either, babe?' Blaze piped up, causing Silver to begin sweating nervously.

'Alright everyone, give it a rest, we can talk about the next marriage after these two weeks end.' Cosmo joked.

'Absolutely, now get going the pair of you! Are you sure you can manage the bags?' Sonia asked.

'Do you not know me at all, sis?' Sonic winked before bear hugging his older sister.

'Oh, rack off, Sonic. Now go and have fun with your wife.' Sonia smiled before kissing her brother's forehead goodbye.

'No problem.' Sonic winked before turning around to smile at Amy.

The happy couple said their goodbyes before Sonic scooped his blushing bride up into his arms, along with their bags, before dashing off towards the coast where they would spend their honeymoon. For any normal person, the trip was at least a day long but in the hands of the Blue Blur, it only took half an hour at the most. There wasn't a lot of chat between the two, due to the roaring of wind deafening them, but Sonic looked down on Amy with a hearty smile every chance he got.

Amy couldn't stop the butterflies rising up and exploding up in her stomach every time his eyes met with hers. She got chills just being in his arms, let alone locking eyes, or lips for that matter. So many people believe that the chemistry and passion between couples die down after marriage, but since the day Amy had met her blue hero, the feeling had never subsided. Now… they'd really be together forever.

* * *

><p>'Here we are, the Honeymoon Suite.' Sonic announced as he placed Amy on her feet.<p>

'Wow.' Amy gasped.

'I didn't do too bad, eh?' Sonic smiled cockily at his choice of honeymoon accommodation.

'You most certainly did not.'

'It's all already opened, how about we go in and explore?'

'Yes, I think we should definitely do that.'

Amy dreamily walked through the double doors that opened up to a short hallway and into the biggest living room anyone has ever seen. The walls were all windows, so not exactly private but the view was worth it. The entire room looked out onto the beach and extensive ocean, including a spectacular sunset. The living room was beautiful and equipped with everything anyone could need, which then connected to a lovely kitchen that Amy was ready to put into use already.

The couple made their way up a grand stair case to find a bathroom that seemed almost as big as the living room, completely white wall tiles with gold trim. Everything else was glass and nothing short of exquisite, especially that huge spa bath with wine glass and a bottle of champagne next to it. All they forgot were some candles and rose pet- wait, there they are.

Last, and most certainly not least, the Master Bedroom. Sonic led Amy into the room where they found a king size bed, covered in rose petals. The room had glass double doors that led out onto a balcony that over looked the ocean, where candles were lit. The rest of the room was filled with candles, chocolates and rose petals along with the necessary furniture that was all antique and vintage. This was the second time Amy had ever been so in love.

'So, what do you think?' Sonic asked from behind the fuchsia hedgehog as he dumped their bags by the door.

'You're kidding right?' Amy asked after turning around to face him.

'I had them set a few things up, like the roses and candles and such. I wanted to get here around this time so you would see it all first at sunset, it's really beautiful around this time. Well, it's always beautiful but I wanted-'

Amy cut off her rambling husband by running up and kissing him passionately, running her fingers gently through his quills and waiting for him to wrap his arms around her and trace her back like he usually did. He pulled her close and moved into the kiss before Amy broke away and looked deep into his eyes with a small and shocked smile, forcing herself to not let any tears fall.

'You really are amazing, Sonic the Hedgehog.' Amy whispered.

'I love you so much, Amy.' Sonic smiled.

'I love you, Sonic.'

'Now, what do you say to a gourmet dinner? The guy who runs the joint tells me there is a great Italian place just down the road?' Sonic asked after a few seconds of silence, arms still wrapped around her waist.

'Oh, yum! Sounds great. Then we can come back here for desert?' Amy winked.

'Or we could skip dinner?' Sonic smiled flirtatiously.

'Come on, Sonic.' Amy giggled before dragging her husband out of the suite and towards the restaurant.

.

After an amazing dinner at the coast's top Italian restaurant, which they managed to get for free when the waiter overheard them talking about honeymoon plans, Sonic actually suggested walking along the beach in order to get back to their suite, to which Amy quickly accepted. They collected a few large seashells, Amy dipped her feet in the water while Sonic stood back and watched and took in the fresh, salty sea breeze before walking up the balcony steps and into the suite.

'I'm going to take a shower, won't be long.' Amy smiled before pecking Sonic on the cheek.

'Argh, hurry up.' Sonic whined impatiently.

'I will, then you can have one and we can go to bed.' Amy winked before closing the bathroom door behind her.

'Why can't we save time and water by showering together?' Sonic asked cockily as he tried to open the door.

'Out.' Amy laughed before closing the door on him.

'It was worth a shot.' Sonic mumbled.

After Amy finally finished her shower, Sonic hurried to jump in and scrub himself all over so he would be smelling fresh, clean and most importantly, not of the ocean. By the time he got out and dried off, he slowly made his way back to the bedroom where he found the door was shut, but noticed flickering lights shining from underneath. He arched an eyebrow through a smile before pushing the door open.

There, right in front of him, he laid his eyes on the most beautiful hedgehog in the galaxy. His wife, Amy Rose. Much to his surprise, Amy wasn't exactly fashioning her regular pyjamas. Tonight, she was wearing red, laced lingerie along with a sheer black cape that flowed around her as she propped herself up on her elbows on the rose petal covered, king-sized bed.

'Amy, you look…' Sonic stammered nervously yet eagerly.

'What do you think?' Amy asked as she bit her lip, trying to be flirty but was honestly just nervous of what his reaction to her attire would be.

'I like it… _a lot._' Sonic whispered as he stared at her, causing her to laugh a little.

_*Flashback to when Sonic was in the shower*_

_'Oh my, God. You've got to be kidding me!' Amy exclaimed to herself as she rummaged through her suitcase for her pyjamas._

_'I'll kill her! I love her, but I swear to Chaos I'll kill Rouge if it's the last thing I do!'_

_Amy burred with fury as she pulled out all of her clothes, desperately seeking a comfortable nightgown but all she could find was every possible type of slutty, sultry and sexy lingerie that existed. The fuchsia hedgehog went into the ultimate panic mode when she heard the shower turn off and realise she had no choice, which dawned on her that was the intention of the ivory bat the entire time. She shook off the nerves momentarily before slipping into the piece that was in her hands and jumping onto the bed. Just as she changed her mind, the door opened…_

_*End Flashback*_

'You sure it's not too much?' Amy asked.

'No, it's… perfect.' Sonic answered as her slowly walked towards the bed.

'My eyes are up here, honey.'

'Huh? Oh, uh… yeah, I know.' Sonic grinned before jumping on the bed and bringing her into his arms.

'Thank you for bringing me here.' Amy said after a moment of silence as she looked into her husband's eyes.

'Thank you for agreeing to be my wife.' Sonic replied before beginning to kiss her.

Amy giggled a little in their kiss before allowing Sonic to roll on top of her and kiss her more deeply, running his hands up and down her sides, sending shivers all through her body. He laced his fingers with hers before pinning them to the sides of her head and gradually began making his way down from her lips to her neck. He momentarily let go of her hands to take away the cape but was quick to return them so she was unable to move.

Amy began to shake a little, completely unsure as to why she was nervous about being with her husband. Sonic and Amy had slept together before, so it's not like it was new for either of them. Their first time was a few months after they first started dating, after a movie marathon at Amy's house and one thing led to another. The fuchsia hedgehog couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt scary and unsafe. How? She was with her husband, the person she trusted more than anyone in the world.

'Amy?' Sonic whispered.

'Hm?' Amy stammered as she snapped out of her trance.

'You're shaking and you're a little out of it? Are you ok?'

'What? Of course I am, I'm with you.' Amy smiled through her lie.

'Amy.' Sonic said a little more firmly before sitting up.

Amy sighed sadly, a little embarrassed that she had already ruined their first night of the honeymoon before sitting up and folding her arms as if to cover herself up a little. She tried to stroke her quills a little as if to calm herself until Sonic took her hands into his own and stared into her eyes, coaxing out of her what was the real problem was.

'Sonic, I love you and I really want to do this but… for some reason I feel like…' Amy trailed off.

'What?' Sonic asked sadly and nervously.

'That she's here. Watching us... waiting.'

'Amy. Please believe me when I say you're completely safe. She isn't coming back, especially not any time soon. Even if she does, you know perfectly well that I'll protect you against anything and everything. So will the others. Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog are the past, before our marriage. Now, we look forward and have a great future. It's all about us.' Sonic smiled as he pulled Amy into his arms and stroked her quills.

'I'm so sorry, Sonic, I've ruined our trip within the first few hours.' Amy tried to laugh through her sadness.

'Don't be ridiculous, Amy. You know that's not true.' Sonic scolded before beginning to sub-consciously kiss Amy's neck.

'Maybe. I know you're trying to fix it, though.' Amy smirked flirtatiously.

'Is it working?' Sonic asked as he began to nibble her neck and trace his hand across her stomach.

'Oh, maybe? A little, kind of.' Amy shrugged.

'How about now?' Sonic asked after pushing her over and pinning her down before moving his face to hers so they were only an inch apart.

'I know you can do better than that?' Amy rolled her eyes mockingly.

Sonic mocked an offended expression before plastering a sexy smile across his muzzle as he began kissing his wife again as he slowly traced his hands down to her hips where he began to take off her underwear. He was quick to grow impatient with the tangled up lace before complete ripping them off her, making her giggle. It was ok, she didn't like them anyway! As he slowly traced her hips and thighs with his fingertips, he began nuzzling and kissing her shoulders and chest, feeling her hold back her moans with all she had.

'Now?' Sonic whispered.

'You win.' Amy moaned.

Sonic smirked before feeling himself get dragged up to her face for the most intimate kiss imaginable, and what soon turned into an intimate, passionate and magical first night in the master bedroom of the honeymoon suite…

* * *

><p>Two weeks just wasn't long enough for the two hedgehogs to spend alone for their honeymoon. As much as they missed their friends, their home and their own bed especially, it was hard to tear themselves away from the romantic atmosphere, fun in the sun and most importantly… the privacy of having every night together without the risk of being interrupted.<p>

When they returned home at around midday, Sonic carried his wife in the door bridal style before placing her down gently, throwing the bags on the floor and collapsing on the living room couch, where Amy soon followed. It wasn't hard to see the two were completely drained, physically and mentally drained, in the best possible way of course.

'So, that was fun?' Sonic smiled cockily as he referred to the fun nights they had together.

'Absolutely.' Amy giggled in reply.

'I'm going to go around to Tails and Cosmo's and let them know we're home. I'll send Cosmo around?'

'Sounds good, I'll call up the rest of the girls. I need to have a chat with Rouge, actually.' Amy thought loud.

'About what?' Sonic asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing. Now, get out of here.' Amy winked.

'Love you.' Sonic said before pecking her on the cheek and dashing out the door.

.

'What was I supposed to do? If I didn't pack it, no one would have?' Rouge shrugged as she made herself comfortable on the living room couch.

'I love you, Rouge but you're a freak.' Blaze laughed.

'I swear to Chaos I nearly had a breakdown. I was searching everywhere for a comfortable nightgown while he was in the shower! You'll be happy to know I caved and wore it anyway, not that there was much to wear.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'I think that's score one for Rouge?' Tikal giggled.

'I guess you're right. After I've washed them she can have them back, though. Oh, except the red and black one.'

'Why? Did Big Blue like that one?' Rouge winked.

'Excuse me, I'm just stepping out to throw up.' Sonia mumbled before heading for the bathroom.

'No, smart ass. He kind of… well, ripped it.' Amy shrugged.

'That's ok, I can fix it?' Cream offered politely.

'It's past the fixing point.' Amy blushed before pulling out the remains of the lingerie from one of her bags.

'Holy crap.' Cosmo said, holding back her laughter.

'Ok, maybe becoming best friends with my brother's partner wasn't the best idea.' Sonia winced as she came out of the bathroom to see the lingerie.

'Oh, don't be such a prude, Sonia. So you're brother got in Amy's pants? Duh, they're married.' Rouge shrugged.

'To be exact, he ripped her out of them?' Tikal smirked.

As the girls continued to talk, they made a few snacks and drinks and helped Amy unpack her bags. After a few hours, everything was basically washed and packed away, but there was a lot of laying around doing nothing in between that. Amy was laying on the floor, listening to the girls chat when she felt a powerful surge come over her body. She began sweating, breathing funny and her stomach felt more awful than it ever had before.

'Amy? Are you ok?' Cream asked, noticing Amy's off mood.

'Yeah I'm… I'm… uh-oh.' Amy stammered before dashing to the bathroom.

The girls exchanged confused looks as Amy slammed the bathroom door behind her, causing an eerie silence to radiate the house as the girls awaited someone to break it… or something. They suddenly heard violent vomiting sounds coming from behind the bathroom door. The girls ran to her only to realise she had locked it, before they began yelling out and trying to see if she was ok.

'I'm f-fine. J-Just hang on.' Amy stuttered before flushing the toilet and coming out.

'What happened to you?!' Rouge asked.

'I don't know I just… no, that's… no?' Amy stammered as she thought aloud.

'Amy, what the hell is going on?' Blaze snapped.

Amy turned around and walked back into the bathroom, the girls all following her, before rummaging through a few draws before pulling out a box of feminine hygiene products and a small diary before rummaging through the pages and tracing her fingers over the pages. She arched a confused eyebrow before putting it all back, closing the draw and leaning up against the basin.

'Amy?' Cosmo asked.

'It's… It's late?' Amy stammered.

'Honey, it's four in the afternoon?' Sonia informed her.

'What? No! My… my period. It's late?'

'You're not suggesting that you're…' Tikal trailed off.

'No… that's impossible. Not after what happened. Blaze, the doctor told you, remember?'

'Well, yeah. But, maybe? You never know? Miracles happen?' Blaze smiled a little.

'Did the Queen of Common Sense just say 'miracles happen'?' Cosmo giggled.

'Regardless… she's right, it wouldn't hurt to take a test?' Rouge suggested.

'I… I guess?'

.

'So? Tell us all about it!' Manic exclaimed.

'You're the only one here that's agreeing to hear about Sonic's sex life, Manic.' Tails chuckled.

'Oh, come on, I'm his brother! He'd tell me.'

'That statement is only half correct.' Sonic smirked.

'Sometimes I think you like to be difficult on purpose.' Manic folded his arms.

'All jokes aside, how was it, Sonic?' Silver smiled genuinely.

'It was great! We had lots of fun. To be honest, we were like teenagers really? Days on the beach where she taught me to swim, went to some theme parks, out for dinner almost every night. It was great.' Sonic smiled.

'Plus sex every night would've topped it off.' Manic mumbled but enough for everyone to hear.

'Lucky bastard.' Knuckles smirked before fist bumping Manic.

'You're one to talk, Knuckles? You and that bat may as well be living together?' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Oh yeah, and you and Tikal are so innocent?'

'Excuse me? We are taking thiiiii… ok, you got me.'

'Let's put aside the contraception side of things for five seconds… has Amy said anything about, you know… kids?' Tails asked cautiously.

'Not recently. I'm not saying she's over it, but I think she has gotten over wanting to talk about it. When the time comes I'm sure we'll talk about it again, you know like adoption or something but if we're honest it's just-'

'Not the same.' Shadow cut him off, startling everyone.

'Exactly?' Sonic answered in surprise.

'I wouldn't stress too much about it now. You've been married for three or four weeks, you have time.' Silver smiled.

'I guess so, I'm just worried about Amy.'

'She'll be fine, too. We all know that, she's made of steel.' Knuckles chuckled.

'So's that hammer.' Manic added.

The boys began to laugh as they all sprawled out comfortably in the garage, talking like they normally would. They were later interrupted by Sonic's phone beginning to buzz, he didn't get to it in time but before he even got to it to check who it was the first time, it rang again. He answered it to find his wife on the other end, who certainly didn't sound herself.

'Ames? What's- Ok then, I'll- Amy, what are you- Where are the girl- Ok, ok, alright, I'm coming. Alright, love you. Bye.' Sonic said as he hung up the phone.

'What was that about?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'Rose alright?' Shadow added.

'I don't know but she's freaking me out. I'm going to head home, I'll come back soon. Bye!'

'Catcha, bro!' Manic exclaimed as Tails and Knuckles yelled out their goodbyes.

.

Sonic dashed home as fast as he could to find out what was wrong with his new bride, because whatever it was, it certainly didn't sound good. When he arrived at his front door step, he found his sister and the rest of the girls biding Amy farewell before they gave Sonic a small smile and walked straight past him, all headed in their own directions. The blue hero watched them leave before turning back around to face his bride who was smiling, tears welling in her eyes and her hands behind her back.

'Amy, tell me what is going on?' Sonic asked firmly.

'I'll show you.' Amy smiled before holding up a pregnancy test.

'No… that's impossible?'


	14. Miracles Happen

'What do you think they want to see us about?' Knuckles asked, sprawled out on Rouge's living room couch.

'Who knows?' Rouge shrugged as she lied through her teeth.

'Oh, really?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow, suspecting her.

'What? I really don't know what they want to see us about? We'll soon find out though.' Rouge smiled before pulling her suspicious boyfriend off the couch and to the front door.

Amy and Sonic had told everyone to meet them at Tails and Cosmo's house today because they had exciting news to share with them all. It was good timing, apparently, because Tails and Cosmo claimed they had something they wanted to share with the gang as well. The girls all knew what Sonic and Amy's news was, so really it was just the rest of the boys that were oblivious, but no one knew what Cosmo and Tails were up to? As Rouge and Knuckles walked out the front of Rouge's home, they saw Cream and a strange boy walking by her side, hand in hand with her.

'Cream?' Knuckles asked, startled by her with a boy.

'Hi there, guys! I guess we're all heading over to the garage then?' Cream giggled.

'I guess so, hun. Who's this lovely young man you've got here?' Rouge arched an eyebrow with a suggestive smile.

'Oh! How rude of me! Knuckles, Rouge, this is Jake, my boyfriend.' Cream blushed.

'It's nice to meet you both.' The handsome rabbit smiled before outstretching his hand to shake with Knuckles and kiss Rouge.

'Why, how charming? It's nice to meet you too, you two are only recent, right?' Rouge asked politely.

'Yes, Miss, yesterday. Cream wanted me to meet you all.' Jake nodded.

'Well that would explain why I'm only just hearing of it! I'm Rouge, and this is my boyfriend, Knuckles.'

'You hurt Cream and I have at least five other guys plus some pretty powerful chicks to back me up in hunting you down before brutally murdering you.' Knuckles smirked.

'KNUCKLES?!' Cream and Rouge exclaimed.

'Other than that, it's great to meet you! Guess you'll be with us to hear whatever all this news is.' Knuckles continued as he and Jake began to walk down the path and chat.

Cream and Rouge exchanged a confused look before shrugging it off with laughter and followed along behind the two boys. They all walked down the short path together before arriving out the front of Tails' garage where they found almost everyone gathered inside, sitting around impatiently, waiting to find out what was going on.

'Thank Chaos, only two to go!' Manic exclaimed at the sight of the two couples walking through the open garage door.

'Nice to see you too, Manic.' Knuckles rolled his eyes before fist bumping him.

'Who've we got here then?' Sonic asked as his eyes landed on Jake.

'This is Jake. We've just started dating.' Cream blushed again as she said it aloud, but Jake would just squeeze her hand.

'Knuckles, you give him the run down?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'Already taken care of.' Knuckles winked.

'Good! Well then, it's great to meet you!' Sonic exclaimed as he gave the new comer a thumbs up.

'So, tell us about yourself, Jake?' Sonia smiled as she gestured for him to sit down.

'No time for that now, isn't there important news we all need to hear?' Blaze snickered as her and Silver casually stepped out of a portal.

'It's about time you two got here!' Cosmo laughed.

'What took so long? Silver screw up again?' Amy smirked.

'I resent that!' Silver exclaimed.

'Are you both ok?' Tikal asked in her usual, soothing voice.

'They're fine, babe. Blaze is on the job of keeping Silver under control.' Shadow smiled before slipping an arm around her. Everyone got a rush of giggles build up inside when they saw the former Mr. Serious act lovey-dovey.

'Oh my goodness. Is this him, Cream?' Blaze asked as she gestured to Jake.

'Yes, Blaze.' Cream sighed at the lavender feline's abrupt greeting.

'Damn? Well done… Hi! I'm Blaze and this is Silver!' Blaze exclaimed as she introduced herself and her boyfriend.

'Ok, ok! Let's get this going! Who wants to go first? Sonic or Tails?' Sonia asked.

'Well, this was your idea, pal…' Tails trailed off before gesturing to his brother figure.

Sonic and Amy smiled at each other before standing up in front of everyone, not quite sure how to put their news into words without just blurting it out. All eyes were fixated on them… The girls were bursting at the seams, waiting for the news to be out in the open while the boys just watched on in suspense, wondering what could possibly be so big and exciting.

'Well, uh… how do you say it?' Sonic turned to Amy.

'WE'RE HAVING A BABY!' Amy squealed before the girls rushed to embrace her in a group hug.

'That works too.' Sonic shrugged to himself.

'Congratulations, hun!' Rouge exclaimed.

'We're all going to be aunties and uncles!' Cream added.

As the girls continued to squeal and scream in delight for their friend and sister for her pregnancy. The boys sat in shock, unable to fathom what was happening. Sonic stood still for a minute, waiting for anyone to have some sort of a reaction, before growing impatient and figuring he would get the ball rolling.

'So, what do you guys think? I'm going to be a dad.' Sonic smiled.

'But… that's impossible… right?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'It's a miracle, I suppose. We went and had it checked out to make sure it wasn't wrong but, it's all legit. We're having a baby.'

'So… I'm going to be an uncle?' Manic asked genuinely.

'Yep, you all are. Actually, there is something we wanted to ask.' Sonic said as he pulled Amy to his side.

'We've decided we want our baby to have Godparents. You'll all be aunties and uncles regardless but, well, we were wondering if Tails and Cream would be our child's Godparents? I've known Cream since she was born and Sonic has known Tails all the same. What do you say?' Amy asked with a large smile.

'Are you serious?' Tails asked with his mouth agape.

'Oh my goodness. Of course we will, won't we, Tails?!' Cream exclaimed before embracing the two hedgehogs.

'Well… yeah!' Tails exclaimed before leaping to his feet to hug them all.

Everyone watched on as the childhood friends embraced each other tightly, coming to the realisation that they were growing up and were no longer children, but about to have one of their own. Everyone moved in a little closer for a short group hug before it got too emotional. When they released, everyone sat down again, except for Tails and Cosmo who were standing nervously and excitedly in each other's arms.

'Alright, let's hear it. What's the next piece of exciting news?' Tikal asked with her usual soothing smile.

'We're getting married.' Cosmo said casually as she outstretched her left hand to reveal a beautiful, diamond engagement ring.

'ANOTHER WEDDING?! This doesn't get any better!' Rouge exclaimed without thinking.

'We've decided we only want it to be small, like, really small. So, not a lot of planning is necessary. In about two months, we're all going out to the secluded chao garden with a priest to be married.' Tails smiled.

'How romantic!' Sonia swooned.

'We figured we'd just do up the garage like a hall of some sort and have a nice dinner and dance, like at a wedding just nice and small. What do you guys say?' Cosmo asked.

'Now that's how you have a wedding.' Shadow smirked.

'You really got pick of the litter, Tikal.' Knuckles laughed.

'Well, congratulations to you all. I feel very honoured to be here and witness such a wonderful group of friends sharing their successes and joys with one another.' Jake smiled as he pulled Cream in close.

'I like him, Cream. I like him a lot.' Blaze nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>That night, in the dead of dusk, two beings were roaming Knothole before wandering into a secluded area of the forest. All of the village were sleeping peacefully in their homes, not to be woken by the two mysterious, hooded figures. When they finally made it to their location, they both took off their hoods and sat down the lantern for a small amount of light.<p>

'So, what have you gathered for me, my dear?'

'The two hedgehogs are to have a baby and the fox and seedrian are to be married in two months, my love.'

'A baby? That's… that's impossible! I damaged her for- never mind. That could work to my advantage. Tell me of the wedding?' Fiona asked as she paced the grassy forest floor.

'Tails and Cosmo have decided to be awed by a city priest in the secluded Chao Garden in two months. Cream has asked me to go with her, so I will be able to find out more.' Jake replied with a proud and flirtatious smile.

'Wonderful, I knew I loved you for a reason.' Fiona winked before sauntering into his arms as she lied through her teeth.

Fiona had been monitoring the people of Knothole and the city ever since she had last been defeated by the Sonic Team, determined to discover their inner most weaknesses and destroy them from the inside. When she found Jake, she knew he would be all too easy to wrap around her finger, especially when she had discovered Cream's crush on him.

Jake was quick to fall in love with the manipulating, deceiving and undeniably beautiful fox and ready to obey and carry out her every demand. Fiona was willing to pretend to love him in return if it meant destroying Sonic and the others and avenge her king. Scourge would be proud of her, she knew it. She also knew that after this was all over, she could discard of Jake as easily as she had picked him up.

'You know I'd do anything for you, Fiona?' Jake said seriously as he pulled her close.

'Of course you would, I know that.' Fiona smiled before kissing him.

'So, what happens now?' He asked as she broke away from their kiss.

'Well, I suppose we can only wait and see what more we can find out? Which I have no doubt you can do.'

'Anything for you, my love.'

Fiona smiled before allowing him to start kissing her neck as she looked over his shoulder with an evil smile. She knew very well what she was going to do, but he didn't need to know just yet. After all, he was a regular Mobian, the only thing keeping him on her side of the game was his infatuation. While she was confident he'd stay with her, she knew she could only push things gradually… and so she would.

* * *

><p>'Considering there isn't a lot of planning to do, I say we start with the dress. That is the most important.' Rouge claimed as the girls made their way to the city.<p>

'Agreed, I don't want Cosmo here going through the dress stress I did!' Amy exclaimed.

'Whatever you girls recommended. I want to have a look at some decorations for the 'hall' today as well, but nothing has to be set in stone.' Cosmo smiled.

'Fair enough, what else needs to be done?' Tikal asked.

'Well, food obviously but we can all do that. We're only catering for us this time and it's not like the boys are fussy.' Blaze giggled.

'Absolutely, but we should order a pretty cake. What do you say, Cosmo?' Cream asked.

'I agree. What about a photographer? I don't know anyone?'

'Believe it or not, Bartleby his actually an amazing photography. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing it?' Sonia suggested.

'But won't you want to bring him as your date?'

'Well, yeah but after he is done with the photos, then he can be my date. Your wedding comes first!'

'Well then, I guess that's basically it? We can fill in the blanks later.' Amy smiled.

After arriving in city, the girls went to their go to café for a pick-me-up smoothie and snack before getting in the headset for wedding plans. They began at the dress store that Amy had found her wedding dress, the one she found a week before her wedding. The Seedrian girl was overwhelmed with options, unsure where to even begin. However, she picked out a few in her size she liked and started there.

'So, Cream, are you going to bring Jake?' Blaze winked.

'If I have a plus one, then of course I will.' Cream answered.

'Of course you do, Cream, don't be ridiculous.' Cosmo said from her dressing room.

'Do you think Manic will bring Rihanna? I hear they're doing really well at the moment.' Rouge smiled.

'I hope he does, that means everyone would have a date. Someone to dance and dine with, someone to take photos and laugh with. It's all so romantic and fun!' Amy swooned as she rummaged through a few more dresses for Cosmo to try.

'Some things never change.' Sonia mumbled to Tikal, making her laugh.

'Alright, how's this one?' Cosmo asked as she opened up the dressing room curtain.

She took a few steps forward to reveal an old fashioned white gown with puffy sleeves, a puffy and unflattering bust and... well, best not to even get started on the gown and veil. It was one she had picked out herself, so the girls tried not to criticise her fashion sense. Having said that, no way in hell would they let her walk down the aisle in that.

'Well, Cosmo, you could get married in a plastic bag and still be beautiful.' Cream smiled.

'Agreed. What she's really trying to say though is that dress is horrifying.' Rouge shrugged.

'Real gentle, Rouge.' Tikal rolled her eyes before listening to Cosmo's thoughts, lucky she wasn't really offended.

'Oh? Ok then, well what do you girls recommend?' Cosmo smiled.

'Try this one on.' Amy said before hanging up a dress in the room and pushing Cosmo in.

After a few more minutes of chatter and waiting, Cosmo stepped out again in the dress Amy had picked out. A vast improvement, but it wasn't quite her. A strapless stain gown with lace tying at the waist before flowing down to her feet. Simple and elegant… but was it the one?

'Nope. It's beautiful but it's not it.' Blaze admitted, which Amy agreed.

'Try this one.' Sonia smiled before pushing her back in with a dress.

Apparently third time wasn't the charm, especially on a wedding dress hunt. This dress, while still nice, was almost a little _too _conservative. It covered her from the top of her neck all the way down to her toes, clinging to every inch of her body and making it ridiculously hard to walk. Even Sonia admitted it was horrible, thinking it would turn out better on. They took a five minute break before noticing Cream sitting on one of the chairs…

'Cream? What have you got there?' Rouge asked, referring to the large bundle of white on the rabbit's lap.

'Cosmo's wedding dress.' Cream answered bluntly.

'Is that from here? W-what are you doing to it?' Amy whispered, trying not to alarm the staff after noticing Cream making alterations right there in the store.

'Don't worry, I'm almost done.'

Mere seconds after the young rabbit stated this, she stood up and placed the dress in the dress room an asked Cosmo to go in and try it on before sitting back down in her seat. All eyes were fixated silently on her as Cosmo did as she was told. Cream sat patiently with a happy smile on her face, waiting to see her masterpiece… and a masterpiece it was.

'Oh. My. God…' Sonia gasped.

'It- It's perfect.' Amy added.

'That's the one.' Blaze and Tikal said in sync.

Cosmo had the largest grin on her face as she stepped out of that dressing room with her new wedding dress on. Lucky Cream always had plenty of useful junk in her bag, although today they had a feeling she put a great deal of things in she knew she'd be needing. She had altered what was already a stunning gown and made it that much better.

The satin gown was strapless but continued up as lace to the shoulders and down the arms three quarters of the way. Cream had cut out and hand sewn a large V-neck in the gown so she could wear her favourite pendant. She also suggested wearing some pastel green flowers in her hair, considering she had properly died the bottoms of the dress a stunning pastel green. She wondered to herself how they hadn't even noticed her doing it, although over the years she has become rather fast at this kind of stuff.

'What do you think?' Cream asked.

'It's perfect, Cream. I love it, thank you.' Cosmo said as she held back the tears and embraced the young rabbit.

.

After coming out of the shop with the altered wedding dress, which the girls certainly weren't quick to reveal to the shop assistant, they window shopped for a few decorations but didn't make any decisions before coming home after feeling very accomplished. Cream had really outdone herself today, and the girls were more than proud of her.

'How did you girls go today?' Sonic asked from the living room.

'Great! We found Cosmo's dress… technically?' Amy giggled as she walked in from the kitchen with dinner.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you wouldn't believe it, but as we were all focused on handing Cosmo dresses to try on and going around in circles, Cream was in the corner with a dress and casually altering it right there in the store!'

'You're kidding? She didn't get caught?'

'I guess not. We were just as shocked. When she finished she made Cosmo try it on and… it couldn't have been more perfect.'

'That's great! I guess not much more for them to do now? I think Tails has his suit all worked out.' Sonic smiled.

'Thank Chaos. Now we wait for their big day!' Amy exclaimed before cuddling up to her husband.

* * *

><p>Knuckles pressed play on the portable CD player before it began playing the wedding song, radiating all throughout the secluded Chao Garden. Tails stood excitedly by the priest, all dressed up in his suit, looking so handsome. Cosmo walked slowly down the aisle, trying to contain her smile as Bartleby took as many photos as he could.<p>

Amy, now two and a bit months pregnant, was beginning to feel the effects of bearing a child. She had been sick the past few days, but swore to Chaos that today would be better than any other. Despite her ill stomach, she and the others couldn't contain their smiles and tears of joy for the happy couple. Especially Sonic. Now he knew what Tails felt like at his wedding, watching his brother settle down with the one they loved. Who would've seen it coming?

Cream was cozied up to Jake, trying not to cry tears of joy for her best friends. Jake smiled with her, and squeezed her hand tight but was keeping an eye out for his true love in the trees who said she would be hiding amongst them in order to watch the ceremony. She would believe it when she saw it…

'… I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest smiled before Tails and Cosmo shared a passionate kiss, causing everyone to cheer.

Jake stood up with the others, pretending to appear happy and applaud along, which is when he noticed Fiona in the canopy looking down on the happy couple. If he didn't know any better, he would think there was a hint of disappointment on her face? Did she have a problem with Tails and Cosmo getting married? He knew nothing of Scourge or her history with Tails… and she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

She looked over at Jake after noticing him shot her a glance before shaking away her thoughts, giving him a seductive wink a fleeing the scene. His nerves settled before turning back to Cream who was now crying, unable to hold it back anymore.

'Isn't this fantastic, Jake? My best friends are married!' Cream exclaimed.

'Fantastic doesn't even begin to describe it, Cream.' Jake smiled, making her swoon.

They were all quick to make their way back to Tails and Cosmo's home which was now had the garage set up completely like a grand hall. It looked stunning, thanks to the help of all the guests. Everyone had dinner and watched the bride and groom take their first steps together in a dance as husband and wife before everyone joined them on the floor. They cut the cake and got more formalities out of the way before taking more and more photos before letting Bartleby finish up and enjoy the wedding with Sonia.

'Can you believe it? Two couple in our team are married?' Sonia giggled to Tikal.

'I know. How time flies?' She replied.

'Look how happy they are. I couldn't be happier for them.' Blaze said as her and Cream joined the conversation.  
><strong><br>**'Agreed. How beautiful is this wedding, too? Nice and small, plus it couldn't be more beautiful and elegant.' Cream smiled as she looked around.

'Absolutely. If you ask me, though, I think the ultimate part of it is Cosmo's gown. Everyone is talking about it!' Sonia smiled.

'Really? That's fantastic!' Cream exclaimed.

'Care to dance, ladies?' Bartleby asked as he and Silver outstretched their hands to their respected partners.

'Oh sure, why not?' Sonia winked.

'Have fun!' Tikal yelled out after.

'Are you and Shadow going to dance?' Cream asked.

'We have been! He is just in the bathroom, he'll be back. Where is Jake?'

'Oh, he's- um… I actually don't know?' Cream said puzzled as she scanned the room for him.

* * *

><p>'These last two months have been and gone fast, my love. Tails and Cosmo are now married and the hedgehog is now two months preg-'<p>

'I'm aware they're married, I was there. Not only that, I don't give a damn about that pink hedgehog!' Fiona snapped, cutting Jake off.

Jake arched an eyebrow at her, curious as to why she was angry. She paced the forest floor nervously, anxiously and almost angrily, not daring to make eye contact with the handsome young rabbit. He turned around to check no one had seen him sneak away from the wedding to meet her. He turned back around to face the slinky fox before stopping her in her tracks by grabbing her and making her face him.

'What?!' She snapped.

'My love? What troubles you?' He asked kindly, in a way even Fiona Fox couldn't resist.

'Oh, nothing, honey. Just tired and stressed, I suppose.' She began, before formulating a lie. 'I just don't like it that you have to spend so much time with _her _and not me?'

'Ah, my love, this is what you wanted? Plus, it will all be worth it in the end.' Jake smiled as he pulled her in close.

'Yes. Yes it most certainly will…'


	15. Anything For Her

**Hello there, FFN!**

**Twists and turns here and there! So, Jake is actually with and working for Fiona, bastard. When I wrote out their relationship, for some reason it reminded me of the third instalment of the Twilight Saga, Eclipse. When Victoria (Fiona) used Riley (Jake) in order to avenge James (Scourge), funny how things work out? Does Cream find out? How? When? Who? Is Fiona ever going to give up? Will she accept the fact she can't win? Or does she?... Read on for my latest instalment of 'Life's Stepping Stones'.  
>WE'RE NEARING THE END, FOLKS!<strong>

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

><p>'So, how are you feeling so far?' Tikal asked as she sipped her iced tea.<p>

'Eight months down and my feet are sore, I'm always hot and I can't remember the last time I didn't feel like I wanted to throw up.' Amy sighed as she sipped her water.

'Oh, come on, hun. I know you're feeling crappy but it'll all be worth it?' Sonia smiled.

'Why can't we just use the Chaos Emeralds to make me feel better?'

'For the same reason we couldn't heal you with them after Fiona scarred you. You know how powerful they are, completely unstable, especially on a tiny frame such as yourself.' Cosmo said firmly.

'The chance of damaging you even more was more than possible, too risky. Now that you're pregnant, there's more than just you to think about now.' Rouge added.

'I still can't believe it's all happening. After still trying, failed IVF treatments… we were just about to file for adoption until…' Amy trailed off before looking down at her stomach.

'Miracles do happen from time to time.' Cream giggled.

'Even I'll agree to that.' Blaze smirked.

The girls giggled a little before a comfortable silence fell over them, leaving their sub-conscious smiles still on their faces. Tikal couldn't help herself before quickly scanning all of their minds to see if they were smiling about the same sort of things she was, which they were. They all began thinking about how grown up they were getting, getting married and having kids, which led Amy to thinking about her pregnancy and Cosmo thinking about her marriage, leaving everyone else to think about their own relationships.

'It's times like these that I wish my powers were precognition.' Tikal sighed.

'I'm glad they're not. Knowing the future would freak me out that much more!' Amy laughed.

'I got a sense of that.'

'When can you find out what it is?' Cream asked.

'Well, I don't know about any of you but, I'm hoping for hedgehog?' Rouge smirked.

'Hilarious, Rouge.' Blaze giggled as she rolled her eyes.

'Well, we have a doctor's appointment for a four month check up tomorrow so they can tell us then. I'm not sure if I want to know what the baby is going to be, though.' Amy admitted.

'Amy, both you and Sonic are two of the most impatient people I know. You can tell each other all you want that you're going to wait until the birth to find out but I think we all know that you'll find out within the next few weeks.' Cosmo smiled.

'She's right, besides, how exciting would it be to know!' Cream squealed.

'Make it spontaneous!' Sonia exclaimed.

'Huh?' Rouge and Blaze questioned in sync.

'Decide when the doctor asks you if you want to know.'

'That's really not such a bad plan?' Tikal shrugged.

'I guess so, but I think you're right. At the end of the day, I'll end up caving and getting the doctor to tell me.' Amy giggled.

The girls laughed before falling silent again, sipping on their drinks and smiling around Sonia's living room. As Cream and Cosmo began a new conversation, Amy only half tuned in, merely making it appear that she was listening, when really she was contemplating what she wanted. Should she find out? Leave it until the birth? Decisions, decisions…

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cream was in Jake's kitchen cooking up one of his favourite meals for the two of them. He kept her company in the kitchen by sitting at the table, talking and helping when she would let him. She continued to babble on about something, pretending he was listening, while really he was thinking about Fiona and how much he couldn't wait to ditch Cream and be with his true love.<p>

This led him to thinking about how much had changed in such a short amount of time… If he was honest with himself, he'd never play with someone's feelings like this. Especially someone so kind, sweet and honest like Cream. She was always so good to him, if he wasn't on opposing sides of the young rabbit, he might even like to be friends with her, but Fiona was his one and only…

'Here we go, nice and hot.' Cream smiled as she placed a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of him.

'Thanks, beautiful.' He winked at her, making her blush.

'So, what were you up to today?' Cream asked as she dug into her own meal.

'Well, I had a class at the university today and then went for lunch with some friends but other than that I haven't done a great deal lately. How about you?' Jake asked, his statement only being half correct.

'Well, I had a forensics class today. Yesterday all of us girls were at Sonia's catching up, mainly talking about Amy and the baby.'

'Oh? How's she going?' Jake asked, this topic intriguing him.

'Actually now that I think of it, she said she had an appointment at the doctor's today, hopefully they found out the sex of the baby!' Cream squealed.

'She hasn't told you yet?' Jake arched an eyebrow, wanting to know all he could.

'No, I'm going to see her tomorrow, I'm sure she's just tired.'

'Why don't you text and ask?'

'I could, but I don't want to bother-'

'I said text her and ask!' Jake snapped.

Cream jumped back in her seat, almost scared of her boyfriend and his sudden outburst of rage. He stood over her from his seat, looking down into her confused and shocked eyes, his burning in fury for some unknown reason. They both remained silent as Cream panted nervously, calming her heart rate. He'd never so much as raised his voice at her before…

'O-Ok.' Cream stuttered before leaving the room to get her phone.

Jake cursed under his breathe, annoyed at himself for growing so impatient. He could have blown his cover so quickly and easily, however, it would probably take more than that for Cream to grow suspicious. It wasn't just that though, he didn't want to yell at Cream at all. After all, before he even knew Fiona, the two were friends. He walked into the lounge room to find Cream placing her phone back down on the table.

'Cream, I'm so sorry.' Jake whispered, causing her to look up at him.

'I-It's ok. Um, it's getting late, I should get-'

'No, wait, please.' Jake cut her off before walking up to her, formulating some sort of excuse for his behaviour. 'I'm just under some pressure and school right now, I didn't want to tell you though because you've got your own stuff to worry about.'

'Jake, I'm your girlfriend. I'm here for you for anything?' Cream winced.

'I know, I'm sorry. Come here.' Jake smiled before pulling her into a warm embrace for added effect.

Cream nuzzled her nose into his strong, warm chest as she pulled him tighter, coaxing him to do the same. She pulled away just a little before she looked up at him, slowly leaning closer and closer… making Jake nervous, wondering if Fiona was watching… before he had a chance to react, Cream had kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back in kind for a few seconds before Cream's phone buzzed with a text.

'That's probably Amy.' Cream whispered as she broke the kiss and picked it up.

'What did she say?' Jake asked as calmly as possible.

'Oh my, Chaos.'

'What? Is everything ok?'

'I'm going to have a goddaughter.'

.

It was ten o'clock before Cream left Jake's house, kissing him passionately goodbye, much to his surprise. He waved her out the door before closing it and sliding down to the floor, is sweaty hands cupping his face before he curled up into a tired and slightly panicked ball. His phone went off seconds later with a text from none other than Fiona, the one he really wanted to be with right now. She demanded him come to their meeting spot… now.

'My love, it's so good to see you.' Jake smiled before pulling her into a tight hug.

'Yeah, it's great to see you too, babe. Now, what've you got?' Fiona cut to the chase before prying his arms off her.

'Oh, uh… things are running normal, Fiona. The only new piece of information is that Sonic and Amy have discovered the sex of their baby.' Jake answered, slightly upset and confused about Fiona's reaction.

'Is that so? And?' Fiona arched an eyebrow.

'In a months' time they will have a daughter.'

'Perfect.' Fiona smiled wickedly.

'I don't understand?'

'Well, you see, Jakey, if we're lucky the daughter will have more of her mother's traits than of her fathers. Therefore, she can't outrun me without Sonic's speed and being an infant she won't have her mother's strength yet. Don't get me wrong, there may still be a chance she becomes 'daddy's girl', she'll run before she walks within weeks and make things more difficult but I'm sure we can handle it.' Fiona smiled.

'Fiona, what are you talking about, I thought that-'

'Baby? Don't you trust me?' Fiona cut him off as she raced into his arms.

'Of course, darling!' Jake exclaimed.

'Then I don't want you to worry, ok? I know what I'm doing.' She winked before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

After Fiona did what she had to do for Jake to make him trust her fully again, she told him she loved him and more before fleeing the midnight scene, leaving Jake alone to walk home. He couldn't deny the feeling building up in his stomach of uncertainty and guilt, but he figured he was just being paranoid. He shook off all off the horrible feels before remembering how much he loved Fiona, knowing she'd never steer him wrong…

* * *

><p>'I'm can't believe I'm going to have a niece! When she's old enough, I'm going to teach her drums, and how to skate and all that junk… she's going to be a badass!' Manic exclaimed excitedly.<p>

'Someone remind me to never let my daughter anywhere near my brother.' Sonic chuckled nervously.

'Don't worry, Sonic. You know we'll all look after her like she was our own.' Tails smiled.

'Yeah, and give it sixteen or so years and we'll have to dig up some old laser and gun machines of Eggman's to keep the boys away!' Silver laughed.

'Holy shit.' Sonic mumbled.

'What?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'I'm having a baby. A daughter, a girl. That means I have to make sure other boys don't get their greasy hands on her!'

'Calm down, Sonic, she's not even born yet.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'Imagine what he'll be like when Amy goes into labour?' Silver smirked.

'Which is in only three weeks' time!' Shadow added.

'Oh my, Chaos! What am I-'

'So have you decided on a name?' Tails cut him off in the attempt to change the subject.

'Well, Amy really likes Hayley or Ashley. I was thinking Aleena.' Sonic shrugged.

'After mum.' Manic smiled, causing Sonic to nod.

'I'm sure you'll come up with something decent.' Shadow huffed.

'Thank you, Shadow.' Sonic said sarcastically.

The boys chuckled at the two hedgehog's tense conversation before pulling out some snacks and feeding their faces right there in the middle of Tails' garage, making a mess as they went. Tails was just thankful Cosmo was with Tikal and Cream today so he had time to clean it up later on. He really didn't want to his wife to get cranky at him, not that it was easy to do, but he wasn't ready to test it.

'So what are all you losers up to for the rest of the day?' Knuckles asked.

'Blaze and I are going into the city for the afternoon to catch a movie around four or something.' Silver said.

'Ah, Silver?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'Yeah?'

'It's quarter past now?'

'Shit! Where's my phone?!' Silver exclaimed as he searched frantically for his phone.

'Oh, he's so screwed.' Manic laughed.

'Three texts. Four missed calls.'

'Nice knowing you, Pal.' Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll see you all in hell, bye!' Silver exclaimed before dashing out of the garage.

'We're actually never going to see him again. Blaze will actually slaughter him.' Shadow smirked, causing the boys to burst into hysterics.

.

'Babe, I swear to Chaos I didn't have my phone on me! In fact, I'll bet one of the boys hid it to get me in trouble!' Silver exclaimed as he followed behind his lavender girlfriend.

'Calm down, Silver…' She said as she rolled her eyes.

'I'll bet it was Manic, the sneaky little sh-'

'Silver, shut up!' Blaze exclaimed before whirling around and kissing him.

'Oh? So you're not mad at me anymore?'

'Meh, we'll see.' Blaze winked.

She took his hand and led him down the city streets to her favourite smoothie bar, craving her favourite banana and honey smoothie before the movie started. Silver ordered a mixed berry before the two sat down at a small table and waited to be brought their smoothies. They got to talking like they usually would on their dates before they couldn't help but overhear a group of girls talking at the table next to them.

'I'm so glad today is over, I hate my classes. Except Jake, of course, what a babe.' The hedgehog said.

'You've got a bit of drool there. Besides, he's dating Cream so don't go getting any ideas!' The swallow exclaimed.

'Well, rumour has it he's been sneaking around. If he's that type, you might be in with a chance, Katie.' The bat snickered, winking at the hedgehog.

_'WHAT?!' Blaze and Silver whispered._

'No way! With who?' Katie asked.

'Don't know who she is. I've seen this one chick about, apparently it's her, she's very secretive and isn't around the area much. Makes sense, I suppose.'

'What does she look like?' The swallow asked.

'A brunette fox with gorgeous red hair, tall and slinky, fashions a tight black crop top along with long black leather pants and a belt with black boots.'

'Anyone know her name?'

'Actually someone told me it was… _Fiona.'_

_'HOLY SHIT!' Silver exclaimed, trying not to let the girls at the next table hear him._

_'I know! That rat bastard is cheating on Cream!' Blaze answered._

_'What?! Not that! Well… yeah, but mainly the fact it's with Fiona?!'_

_'Oh yeah, right. We need to get to them right now!'_

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze made their way back to Knothole as fast as they could to tell the gang what they had overheard at the smoothie bar. Half way back Silver remembered they didn't even get their smoothies and demanded they go back, but it only took a glare from the violet feline for him to know he had to keep quiet. They arrived at Tails and Cosmo's house where they expected to find the boys still lounging around the garage, instead, they found a few more faces.<p>

'Guys! Guys! You have to hear what- wait, what's going on?' Silver cut himself off after noticing almost the entire gang were in the garage, even Bartleby and Rihanna.

'Yeah, and where's Sonic and Amy?' Blaze added.

'Amy went into labour about twenty minutes ago.' Rouge said calmly.

'What?! She still has three weeks to go?!'

'Why the hell did no one tell us?!'

'Not now, Silver! Well, what's going on? Are they at the hospital?' Blaze asked.

'Sonic rushed her there after she called in a panic. He said he's going to keep us up to date as much as he can.' Bartleby told them.

'Amy's going to be ok, right? I mean, I know it's only three weeks but given the history and…' Tikal trailed off, Shadow pulling her close for comfort.

'Don't worry guys, she's going to be fine. Sonic's had her booked into the best doctor's for months now, both her and the baby are going to be perfectly fine.' Tails smiled.

'To be honest, it's Sonic I'm worried about.' Manic smirked.

Everyone giggled a little, trying to lighten the mood. They were all excited that the baby was about to be here, but there was without a doubt a hint of fear and worry mixed in with it all. Tikal was right, the history with Amy's womb after the scar could very well be a contributing factor. Cream wasn't quite the doctor or on a forensics team yet, but she knew very well that something could be wrong, making her and everyone else worry. In the middle of everyone's thoughts, the garage phone rang…

'Hello?! Sonic, is it you?!' Tails exclaimed into the phone as he picked it up.

_'Yes, Tails. It's me.' Sonic said bluntly._

'Hang on, everyone is here, I'm putting you on speaker. Now, what's going on?' Tails asked after putting the speaker on and sitting next to his wife.

'Is Amy ok?' Cream added.

_'I… I don't know. I'm not in there.' Sonic said just as bluntly as before._

'Where are you?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

_'In the waiting room. They wouldn't let me into the surgical theatre.'_

'WHAT?!'

_'Baby girl wouldn't… she wouldn't…' Sonic trailed off before beginning to sob._

'Sonic? Brother, we're here. We'll come down there.' Manic said with fear.

_'No… Something's wrong with the baby. They said something about her lungs and how she can't breathe which is apparently common with premature babies but something's wrong in Amy too. Plus, she's so scared… her whole face was just so…' Sonic trailed off again before crying._

'What can we do for you, sweetie?' Rouge asked.

_'Nothing… I'm sorry, I only wanted to call to let you know what was happening. I'm trying to be strong but I'm so scared for her, for them both.' Sonic said as he composed himself._

'Come on, pal. We understand that, but she's going to be ok, we all-'

_'The doctor's back!' Sonic exclaimed, cutting Silver off as he hung up the phone._

The gang watched on in an eerie silence at the phone, beeping it's hang up tone before it completely disappeared. They then exchanged sad and fearful looks, waiting for someone to have the courage to break the silence. Cream had held it in for too long, she finally allowed herself to sob before Jake pulled her into his chest and tried to calm her down… not because he had to, because he wanted to.

'Look, moping around feeling sad isn't going to make time go any faster or the situation any better!' Shadow snapped, startling everyone.

'Well then, what do you suggest, Tough Guy?' Sonia mocked, merely out of fear and sadness.

'Sonia, please.' Tikal said calmly.

'I suggest we all wipe away the tears, play some video games, watch some movies, make a feed and wait until we hear from the new parents.'

'Easy for someone without a heart to say. My best friend is having a meltdown while the girl who has grown up as my sister and their baby could be dying!' Knuckles exclaimed before getting up in Shadow's face.

'How dare you!' Tikal stepped in.

'Oh, come off it, Tikal! You know as well as the rest of us this guy is incapable of any real feelings!' Knuckles snapped.

'Knuckles! Stop!' Rouge exclaimed as she pulled her hot headed partner back.

Everyone began to get involved in a heated fight, throwing insults and apparent truth bombs over and over, fuelling the fire. Cream remained in Jake's arms, unable to even look at her friends and their disgusting behaviour while Cosmo stood to sides as she tried to stop Tails from getting involved in the attempt to break it up. Now that Sonic wasn't here, he needed to step in…

'Everyone, just stop!' Tails yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to fall silent.

'Up to the living room. Now.' Cosmo added.

Come 1am, everyone had apologised for everything that was said before preparing a lazy dinner to watch movies, play video games and play board games together in order to keep their minds occupied and happy. They all finally fell asleep in a messy heap around the living room full of blankets and pillows, food wrappers and empty glasses mixed in with their cell phones somewhere. Had their phones at least been on vibrate, Tails would've been woken by a very important call…

_'Tails? Pal, it's just me, I know you guys are probably all asleep but I figured I'd call anyway and at least leave a message… She's here. She's finally here. A happy and healthy baby girl. Amy is fine, just exhausted, thank Chaos. As soon as you get this message you all need to come straight down to the hospital. Can't wait to see you, buddy.'_

.

'Sweet mother of Chaos! Sonic called last night!' Tails exclaimed when he finally found his phone unlocked the screen.

'W-What?' Cream stuttered as she woke up.

'I can't feel my neck.' Rouge mumbled.

'Keep it down, Tails, we're trying to sleep.' Silver muttered before groggily throwing a pillow in the kitsune's direction.

'WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!' Tails exclaimed after hanging up his phone from hearing the message.

'Why? Is everything alright?' Tikal asked as she got to her feet.

'She's here! The baby is here!'

Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed downstairs, despite the fact they had just woken up and didn't exactly look presentable, before headed for the train station ready to get into the city. Lucky for them everything was running smoothly and on time today, so it would only take them ten or so minutes to get there.

The second the doors opened on the train they all burst through the busy crowds and towards the city hospital. They made it to the front desk after what felt like fifteen years, in reality it was a mere fifteen minutes, and told them who they were here to see. To no surprise, the staff made it difficult for even one of them to get in, let alone all of them, but thank Chaos Sonic had a sense of when someone was in need.

'It's alright nurse, they're with us. My wife is asking for all of them.' Sonic smiled as he came to the desk.

'SONIC!' Everyone exclaimed before his siblings pulled him into a tight squeeze.

'So, where are they?!' Sonia squealed impatiently.

'Come on, then.' Sonic smiled as he led them all down the corridor.

They all tried to stay as quiet as they could as they walked past many more patient's rooms before they made it to the maternity ward. Amy was in one of the first rooms, so Sonic directed them towards the room and told them to go in slowly. Well, they went slow enough…

'Amy?' Cream announced herself.

'Hello there!' Amy smiled, a beautiful bundle of joy in her arms.

'Oh my, Chaos…' Manic stammered.

'She's beautiful, guys.' Cosmo smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

'She's so tiny?' Shadow tilted his head as they all surrounded the bed.

'That is how they start out?' Silver smirked.

'Congratulations Sonic and Amy.' Jake smiled.

'Thanks, pal. Thank you everyone, we're glad you're all here.' Sonic smiled as he shook Jake's hand.

'So? What's her name?' Rouge asked.

'Well, we haven't really come to a decision yet, to be honest.' Sonic shrugged.

'I have.' Amy said as she looked down at her baby.

'What is it, Amy?' Tikal asked curiously.

'Angelica Lana Daniella Hedgehog. I was researching names and their meanings, and liked these ones so I stringed them together. I think they fit our baby perfectly.'

'What does it mean?' Tails asked.

'Angel Beauty Miracle.'

'It's perfect.' Sonic smiled kissing his wife.

Everyone nodded and smiled to agree before the godparents, aunties and uncles all had a turn at holding the newborn baby, Angelica Lana Daniella. To everyone's surprise, even the Ultimate Lifeform shed a tear as his partner held the baby contently as he cradled the both of them. No one said anything, but they didn't even know he was capable of it, but it was one of the most beautiful sights.

When Cream held her, and began to choke up a little, Jake had to force himself not to genuinely feel anything towards the entire situation. He didn't love Cream, he loved Fiona, but what a sight it was to see his 'girlfriend' holding the baby by his side. If he really thought about it though, it wouldn't hurt to get close with the baby. After all, he would be seeing _a lot _more of her soon enough…

Throughout all the chap of the past twenty-four hours, Silver and Blaze had completely forgot about their encounter at the smoothie bar. Had they remembered, it may not have been such a joyful time in the hospital, which was a pro in one way. However, had everyone else been aware, it could have given them more time to prepare…

.

'The baby has been born my love. Angelica Lana Daniella.' Jake stated.

'I thought she was only eight months pregnant?' Fiona asked as she paced the forest floor.

'She was, something happened and she went into labour. Then something went wrong and they had to go into surgery, something about the baby wouldn't be born and a problem with her lungs. She's fine now, though.'

'I see. Well then, it looks like it's almost time to put our plan into motion, Jake.' Fiona smiled darkly as she sauntered towards him.

'I see someone is excited?' Jake arched his eyebrows and smiled flirtatiously.

'More than ever, my dear.' Fiona answered as she walked behind him and ran he hands up and down his back.

'Nothing has changed? With the plan, that is.'

'Of course not? I would tell you, babe.'

'I'm glad.' Jake said as he turned around and pulled the fox in close.

He looked into her eyes with a seductive smile as he ran his hands slowly up and down her back and sides, undeniably making her shudder at his touch. He wasn't Scourge, that was sure, but he still had 'the touch'. She forced a smile back, trying to push away the thoughts of her deceased king, and felt his warm breath as he breathed heavily down her neck as she whispered into her ear…

_'I want you, Fiona.' _

'Soon enough, my love, soon…'

He forced a smiled before bringing her in for a passionate kiss, pulling her close and feeling her shiver under his hands. He slowly made his way down her neck, kissing her neck gently but passionately, causing Fiona to lace her fingers around his neck and through his fur. She felt such a sense of betrayal wash over her, a new feeling, and it felt awful. She had to do what she had to do, that's what she kept telling herself, this was all for her King.

* * *

><p>It's been some five days now, and Amy was finally allowed to leave hospital and let her husband take her and their new addition to the family back home. It was easily the most exciting time for both of them, setting up the bassinet and change table for Angelica, while they watched her look into their eyes and hold one of their fingers with her entire hand.<p>

'She's so beautiful.' Amy said as she smiled down on the baby.

'Well, she is ours?' Sonic winked, causing Amy to giggle.

'Can you believe that we have a baby?'

'Not in the slightest. It'll take years to hit me.'

'Me too, but I couldn't be more happy.' Amy choked up as she passed her daughter onto her father.

He walked over to the newly assembled bassinet and placed the hazy baby down into the plush bed to sleep. Amy walked over behind the blue hero and wrapped her arms around him as they both looked down on the sleeping baby, so content and quiet. Sonic turned around to face his wife before pulling her in for a quick and intimate kiss, making her giggle as he began to tickle her sides.

'Oh, I forgot. I think some of the gang are coming over later to check up on how we're doing. Sonia and Cream can't keep away from baby girl, so it'll be them and a few others at least.' Amy smiled.

'Sounds good, I guess Manic and Tails will probably come over as well.' Sonic smiled as they made their way down stairs with a baby monitor.

'It will be good to see them when we're out of hospital, so much more comfortable.'

'Yeah, and we can eat here.' Silver licked his lips as he and the rest of the gang stood inside the doorway.

'For the love of Chaos, Silver.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Good morning to you too.' Sonic chuckled.

'So, where's my niece?' Sonia asked as she walked through and took a seat on the couch with everyone else.

'She's just having a nap. She didn't sleep much last night, I guess she isn't used to it here just yet.' Amy smiled.

'I thought you were bringing Rihanna by, Manic?' Sonic asked.

'She's working today.' Shadow stepped in.

'She did say she was going by though, didn't she?' Rouge asked the green hedgehog.

'Yeah, when she gets off, I suppose.' Manic answered.

'Will Sir Bartleby be joining us today?' Tikal arched a friendly eyebrow in Sonia's direction.

'No he had to go back and take care of some family matters, nothing too important luckily.' Sonia smiled.

'Well, who's up for breakfast?' We'll cook.' Cream smiled in Cosmo's direction before they made their way to the kitchen.

'Actually, Cream, could I talk to you outside for a minute?' Jake asked politely.

'Oh, sure. Would you mind getting started, Cosmo?' Cream asked.

'Yes! She's got it under control, plus we'll help her, now go!' Blaze said a little too obviously, much to Cream's embarrassment.

Jake took Cream by the hand and led her out the front door, making butterflies explode in Cream's stomach. The rest of the gang waited inside impatiently, wondering what could be so important that he needed to speak to her in private. Knuckles said if he proposed he'd cut off the rabbit's 'manhood', causing even a few of the girls to chuckle. It would be lovely, but in a few years at least! Jake led her to the trees and shrubs that were planted just across the road before stopping to face her.

'So, what's so important you wanted to talk in private?' Cream giggled.

'He has a surprise for you.' A voice came from behind the trees.

'W-Who is that?'

Cream looked over her boyfriend's shoulder to see a slinky, feminine and intimidatingly beautiful fox walk out. Cream gasped and froze in her place, gripping Jake's hand and pulling him next to her as the fox sauntered forward. Cream was so fixated on the figure making her way slowly towards her, she barely noticed Jake's happy, and love struck facial expressions.

'Remember me?' The fox winked.

'F-Fiona? Jake, get the others. Now, run!' Cream begged, but he wouldn't budge.

'Don't worry, Cream. It's ok.' Jake smirked before letting go of her hand and walking to Fiona's side.

'W-What are you doing?' Cream stuttered.

'It's amazing what comes to those who wait.' Fiona smirked.

'Cream, just do what she says and no one gets hurt.' Jake instructed her.

'Yet.'

'What? You were helping her the whole time?' Cream asked, beginning to tear up.

'Ah, she catches on quicker than I first expected. You were right, Jake, she was a good pick.'

'Sorry, Cream. You do what you have to for those you love…' Jake said before sliding an arm around Fiona.

'Oh my, God.' Cream stammered as tears streamed down her face.

'Suck it up, buttercup. Listen close, you're going to get the rest of your stupid friends out here, got it?' Fiona spat.

'Not even if my life depended on it!' Cream threw back.

'We'll see about that.'

Cream arched an eyebrow at Fiona's ambiguous statement, caught completely off guard before Fiona pounced on her, whirling her around so she could stabilise her with one arm and hold a knife to the young rabbit's neck with the other. Cream let out a piercing scream, much to Fiona's delight and a little to Jake's dismay, not that he let on. Fiona would get what she wanted…

'What the hell was that?!' Tails exclaimed.

'That was Cream!' Rouge answered.

'Outside, now!' Shadow shouted.

The gang ran outside to find the most horrific sight imaginable… well, almost. Their hearts all stopped at the sight of tears streaming down Cream's face, her legs sub-consciously shaking, her hands gripping onto another arm wrapped around her chest and a knife mere inches away from her throat. The boys fought the urge the leap forth and take down the Anti-Mobian, fearing she would take it out on Cream.

'I'm back!' Fiona sang before giggling.

'Let go of her, Fiona. You'll regret it.' Knuckles threatened.

'Hmm, I beg to differ. I'm not alone this time, after all.'

The gang turned their attention to Jake, who was standing strong by Fiona's side, clearly not bothered with Cream's current position. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together, either, which caused Blaze and Silver to feel a wave of guilt wash over them, knowing this could have been prevented if they'd remembered to tell the others what they'd heard.

'What do you want, Fiona?' Sonic asked firmly.

'I want to know where _Angelica _is.' Fiona smirked.

'Over my dead body, you bitch!' Sonia exclaimed before leaping forth, much to everyone's surprise.

'Sonia, no!' Cream exclaimed.

Sonia continued to dash forth, preparing to take down Jake who was headed for her. She tripped him over before pinning him to the ground, immobilising him completely, ready to knock him out. This caught Fiona off guard, allowing Cream to wind the fox with her elbow, knock the knife out of her hand and break away. She ran back to the rest of the gang, behind Sonia and Jake on the ground, watching Fiona scheme up her next move.

'Leave, or I swear I'll break his neck.' Sonia threatened.

'Pfft, show me?' Fiona arched an eyebrow.

'What?! My love, what are you doing?' Jake exclaimed.

'She doesn't have the guts, darling. You're fine.'

Sonia realised Fiona had caught her bluff and slowly let up from the male rabbit, allowing him to stand up and face her. The entire surrounds remained silent and eerie, a drifting suspense wafted the air as they waited for someone to speak. Fiona still looked around, wondering where the baby was… until she started crying from inside the house.

'An eye for an eye, Sonic.' Fiona winked before leaping forth, headed for the house.

'Like hell!' Silver, Knuckles and Shadow exclaimed before heading towards her.

She leapt over them swiftly, using her knife as a threatening force and leaving marks on the three boys that got too close. They fell to the ground, blood dripping from their arms but refusing to give up before turning around to find Sonic, Amy and Rouge headed for Fiona while the rest of them restrained Jake from helping the evil fox.

'Where is she?!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Angelica! Baby, where are you?!' Amy cried, her heart shattering.

'Fiona, come out you coward!' Sonic shouted.

'Out here!' Fiona sang from outside the house.

The three ran outside to find Fiona in the centre of a circle, made up of Jake and the rest of the gang, all frozen solid with fear and nerves. She swayed back and forth, rocking baby Angelica back to sleep in her arms. The Sonic team always underestimated her abilities, her speed and wit, all it took was for her to scoop up the baby and leap out the window before returning to the front of the house…

'Fiona, let her go.' Cosmo begged.

'We'll give you whatever you want. Please, give my goddaughter back.' Tails added.

'Aww, your goddaughter? Tails, sweetie, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that you're the one they chose. I guess you and this pathetic excuse for a wife will have one of your own, some day.' Fiona shot a look in Cosmo's direction.

'How dare you!' Blaze spat.

'You know you can't win, give it up now.' Tikal stated firmly, causing Fiona to turn in her direction.

'The daughter of Chief Pachacamac, Tikal the Echidna. I'll be damned. How about you keep your nosey brain out of my head, you bitch! I may not be able to win, but I can take away what they took from me!' Fiona spat.

'Fiona, what are you talking about?' Jake arched an eyebrow.

'She's been lying to you, Jake! She doesn't really love you, she's using you to avenge her husband, King of Anti-Mobius, Scourge. We didn't kill him, he got himself into trouble but she blames us for-'

'IT WAS YOU! IT WAS ALL OF YOU!' Fiona cut Sonic off as she held the knife above the sleeping baby.

'No!' Amy cried.

'You don't really love me?' Jake winced.

'Of course I don't, you twit! How else was I going to get back at them?! I needed someone on the inside! Now, I will have my revenge!' Fiona exclaimed as she began to cry.

Just as she was about to drive the knife down, Silver leapt up with the energy he had and used his powers to freeze her entire being, no matter how much she fought it. Blaze set her hands alight, threatening to harm Fiona if she didn't surrender, but she continued to refuse. Jake walked over to face her, trying not to let the tears that welled in his eyes to fall.

'J-Jake, help m-me.' Fiona begged.

'I'll take her.' Jake said calmly as he took Angelica out of Fiona's arms and gave her to Amy.

'Please, Jake. I didn't mean w-what I said, I d-do love you.'

'Silver, Blaze… just, get it over and done with.' Jake sighed before turning his back on her.

'I don't know if I can do it.' Silver said, questioning his ability to harm someone to the extent necessary.

'We have to protect, Angelica. She'll keep coming back for her!' Shadow huffed.

'He's right, babe.' Blaze said.

Jake continued to turn his back on the immobilized and scared fox, while Sonic and Amy held onto their child and the others stood together watching on as Blaze and Silver found the courage in them to defeat Fiona once and for all. They both took in a deep breath before Silver closed his eyes and let his powers do the work.

His powers forced Fiona to hold her knife up again, this time aiming for her chest… and he forced her arm to drive down, stabbing her at least five times. Her screams and cries begged for mercy for a few seconds until she feel limp on the ground… lifeless. Silver stopped and fell to the ground, sickened at the thought he had just killed someone. Blaze tried not to get emotional, so she walked towards Fiona's body and set it alight… leaving her in ashes mere seconds later.

'It's over…' Blaze sighed before she fell to the ground herself.

'I'm so sorry.' Jake began, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. 'She told me she had a score to settle with you all for the death of her _brother,_ not her husband. I was so in love with her I was willing to go along with her plan to steal Angelica away, before raising her as her own and causing you all the grief. I didn't know she was going to go to go to that extent.'

Cream walked up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around and face her. Cosmo and Tails helped Blaze and Silver to their feet before everyone looked on in suspense, waiting for Cream to say something. By nature, Cream was sweet and forgiving, but in this situation it could certainly go either way…

'I don't blame you for falling prey to Fiona's trap, you weren't to know. However, I'll never forgive you for doing this to me. I can barely look at you. I would never play with someone else's feelings just because the one you really loved said to do so. You have problems.' Cream said as firmly as possible, but unable to stop the tears streaming down her face.

'Cream, I'm so sorry. When I first met you, I really did like you as a friend and for all I knew it could have become more but then Fiona came along and-'

'I don't want to hear it. I think you should leave.' Cream cut him off before turning her back on him.

'I plan to transfer universities. I think a fresh start is beyond necessary at this point, but I hope we meet again someday.' Jake said before kissing Cream on the cheek and fleeing Knothole.

When he was out of everyone's sight, Cream fell to the ground and cried hysterically, despite the fact everyone was still their watching. Amy passed her baby onto her husband before she picked Cream up off the ground and held her tightly before the rest of the girls came over to surround the heartbroken bunny in a group hug.

When they broke away, Sonic pushed through and gave Amy Angelica before pulling Cream into his arms as well. The boys were quick to follow behind and comfort their young sisterly-figure, trying to lift her spirits by reminding her of what Knuckles had said earlier, about his 'manhood' and causing her to giggle a little but how it wasn't necessary anymore.

'I think a relaxing afternoon is in order. This morning is going to take some recovery time.' Rouge suggested.

'Agreed. Everyone inside.' Amy smiled and gestured for everyone to go inside.

'I guess we can finish cooking that breakfast now, eh, Cream?' Cosmo winked.

'Sounds fun.' She sniffed in return.


	16. A Normal Life

**Well, FFN. This is it, the final chapter!**

**Been a pleasure writing this for you all, despite the fact it's taken me some 4-5 months to finish writing it. I can't believe I thought this would be a short fanfic piece, it's now over 60 000 words?! I didn't even know I was capable of that. Please leave reviews and send me PMs on what you thought, I definitely want to hear all about it!**

**Due to starting an intensive, full-time course in two weeks, I highly doubt I'll be starting anything new anytime soon. However, we'll see how it all goes! For now, this is my last piece. It's been fabulous! I still like a good SONAMY read every now and again so I would love some recommendations! Anyway, here is the last chapter for 'Life's Stepping Stones'.**

**PEACE OUT! xx**

* * *

><p>SIXTEEN YEARS have passed by on the planet of Mobius…<p>

Sonic and Amy are still happily married, to no surprise, and Angelica has blossomed into a beautiful young teenager. The small family still live in the cottage home in Knothole that Amy used to own on her own, Sonic is still the hero of Mobius along with his wife and the rest of the gang by his sides. No one really knows how it happened, although the best guess would be she has spent too much time with her godparents, but Angelica has already finished high school and is moving onto college at the age of sixteen. Whether it was their doing or not, Tails and Cream like to take full credit.

Hot on Angelica's tail, is Sofia, Tails and Cosmo's darling fourteen year old daughter who is only one year of finishing high school. This didn't surprise anyone at all, considering Tails is now head of the largest invention and manufacturing company in all of Mobius. The small family still live in the same home that Tails and Sonic used to share many years ago, and Sofia is always keen to get messy in the garage with dad. Cosmo also became quite the academic after she decided to teach Mobians the ways of other cultures, such as her own, Seedrian.

Much to everyone's surprise, nonetheless their happiness, Shadow and Tikal are married and have a strapping, handsome and skilled young boy, Max. Twelve years old and already interested in his father's line of work, not that Shadow is willing to show him too much at this point. Neither is Tikal for that matter, who would rather him learn more about her culture in the classes she teaches alongside Cosmo, but she keeps it to herself. Max takes after his father with a serious demeanour but brings out his mother with his caring and whimsical side when he is around his friends.

Blaze and Silver were blessed with twins, Harmony and Josh. The futuristic couple had always been the most powerful of anyone the rest of the gang knew… that is, until their kids came along. Both children inherited Blaze's AND Silver's powers, making their sibling disputes record breaking. Even more, Harmony and the power of precognition, which was useful and frightening all at the same time. Josh was blessed with persuasion, which made life very difficult for the rest of the family when he was determined to have his way.

Knuckles and Rouge are married and now live in a new house together closer to the Master Emerald in order for Knuckles to still guard it and Rouge to keep her prying eyes on it, despite still working as a co-chief with Shadow at G.U.N. Lucky that her and Shadow have become better friends and partners over the years, otherwise it would've been a lot harder for her to get time off to spend with her newborn son, Sebastian. The gang would never forget hearing of her pregnancy, she told them at the same time she told Knuckles… his face was priceless.

A year or so after Jake disappeared, Cream met a new man that had just transferred to her university. A tall, gorgeous and kind-hearted fox that went by the name of Oscar. He was in all of her classes and shared next to every possible interest with her, except for the odd few things which they loved to have spirited debates about. Today, they're married and have three beautiful children. Josh is seven years old, Grace is four and Alyce is just one. Cream decided to major in forensics after uni while Oscar majored in medicine, which they both loved and made a very good life for themselves and their family. They hoped that someday their children would share the same interests.

Believe it or not, Manic is even married. To the lovely Rihanna that Sonia thanks every day for finding her insane, younger brother. Rihanna still works for G.U.N while Manic tends to stick close to Sonic as a protector of Mobius, just like the old days really. Sadly, when the pair decided to conceive a child, they were to discover that Rihanna was infertile and unable to bear children, which drove her into a depressed state for weeks. However, now she is back on her feet and focusing on life with her husband, friends and workplace.

Sonia and Bartleby are now married also, and this time Sonic and Manic were a little more supportive than the many years ago that the young couple intended to marry. While Bartleby still carries his position on high, he and Sonia still live together in Knothole and only return to the primped and preened lifestyle when necessary. This made Sonia's brothers very happy, not because Bartleby was living like the rest of them but because he was willing to in order to prove how much he had always loved Sonia. While they were supposed to conceive a child to take over Bartleby's title when he passed on, they decided that it wasn't the lifestyle for them. They wanted to focus on themselves and their friends, besides, they had many nieces and nephews to look after anyway!

.

'But mum! Everyone else in my class is going!' Angelica protested.

'Everyone in your class is also not sixteen, Angie. They're all at least twenty, right?' Amy questioned.

'Well, yeah but-'

'Ange, honey, we're sorry but we really just don't think it's a good idea that you go to a university party.' Sonic stepped in, sitting on the couch next to his teenage daughter.

'You know they're only looking out for you, babe. Besides, you're not even of the legal age yet. It's not like you could drink or anything?' Sonia point out.

'That's not the point! My only friends are either the family friend's children or my university friends. I just want to be able spend time with them outside of school!'

While Angelica was a gifted academic, it did take its toll on her social life. She didn't really have any other friends other than the ones that passed as her cousins and her friends from class. She had been invited to a frat party weeks ago and had been begging her parents to let her go ever since. Today she needed to let them knowing if she'd be showing up, so it was her last attempt to get them to side with her.

Sonic decided to get Sonia and Rouge over, being the 'cool aunts' and all, he figured they may be able to reason with her. Although, at this point it wasn't exactly going to plan…

'We understand that, sweetie, but give it time and you will meet people your own age. A frat party at the age of sixteen just isn't the way to go about it, trust us.' Rouge smiled.

'Whatever.' Angelica huffed as she headed for the front door.

'Where are going, Angelica?' Sonic asked firmly.

'To see Sofia.' Angelica answered before slamming the front door behind her.

'What are we going to do with her?' Amy sighed as she shook her head.

Angelica slowly made her way to Sofia's house where she lived happily with her parents, Angelica's Godfather/Uncle and Aunty, Tails and Cosmo. Usually a long walk made her feel better, but not today. Sometimes she wished she had her father's speed, even though she was quite fast, she wasn't quite a match for him. Instead, she got most of her heroic traits from her mother, causing her to give even Knuckles a run for his money with her strength.

When she finally made it to her destination, she found Sofia in the front garden under a tree reading a book of some sort. Knowing the young Mobian, she knew that this meant she was either really bored or trying to get her mind off something. She cautiously made her way up to her young friend and took a seat beside her.

'Hey, Fi.' Angelica moped.

'Hey, Ange. How are you?' Sofia asked, her nose still in the book.

'Annoyed. I tried really hard to get them to let me go to that party, but it's no use. They even outsourced to Aunty Rouge and Aunty Sonia. It's hard to argue with them.'

'I know how you feel. Mum and Dad did the same thing, bringing over Uncle Silver and Uncle Shadow.'

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't tell you? You know that chick in your law class?' Sofia questioned as she finally took her head out of her book.

'Meghan? Yeah, what about her?'

'Well, I met her too long ago and we went out for lunch in one of my free periods and when she found out we were friends she invited me to that party. Sorry, I thought I told you.'

'So I'm guessing Aunty Cosmo and Uncle Tails outsourced as well in order to reason with you?' Angelica sighed.

'You guessed it. The party is in two days, there's no way we can convince them now.'

'Unless…' Angelica arched an eyebrow with a devilish smile.

'Oh no…' Sofia face palmed.

.

'Angelica, I'm not so sure about this now. To be honest, I think you've lost your mind.' Sofia stammered as the pair walked up to the doorway of the frat house.

'Relax, Sofia! It's going to be fine. Your parents know you're with me and my parents know I'm with you, so it's not like we're lying?' Angelica reasoned.

'They also think we're at each other's houses!'

'Ok, so it's a white lie. We'll be fine though! We'll stay a while, see how it goes and be back home before you know it.'

'Whatever you say, Ange.'

Angelica quickly gave her friend a comforting hug before ringing the doorbell, only for it to be answered by three unbelievably attractive university boys. They opened the door and greeted the girls politely with kisses on the cheeks before asking who they were here with. Angelica pointed out she went to university here and Sofia was with her. One of the boys suddenly recognised 'Angie' and brought the girls drinks and introduced them to many people.

'See, Fi? It's not so bad!' Angelica smiled.

'You're right, I guess I was just paranoid. It's not like we have to stay long anyway.' Sofia shrugged.

'Exactly, everything is going to be just fine. What could happen?'

Meanwhile, back in Knothole, Sonic and Amy took advantage of their night alone and turned on a movie, made themselves dinner and made out on the couch like they were newlyweds again. They decided to switch on one of their favourite movies from when they were younger, Benchwarmers, it always made them laugh. They were really enjoying their night alone… what could possibly mess it up?

'Oh, I just remembered I need to get that dress of the dryer for tomorrow.' Amy said before pushing her husband off of her and heading for the laundry.

'Do you have to do it right this second?' Sonic whined as he tried to pull her back.

'Yes, I'll be two seconds.'

Amy giggled as she wandered into the laundered and pulled out the washing from the dryer and rummaged through it for her favourite dress to wear out for lunch tomorrow. She arched her eyebrow with confusion when she was unable to find it, so then she searched through the clothes in the baskets and washing machine. Nothing. Strange?

'Sonic, honey?' Amy yelled out.

'Yeah?' He called back.

'Have you seen my red and white summer dress?'

'I actually can't believe you're asking me this question.'

'True. I'll bet Angelica borrowed it again and it's somewhere in that pigsty she calls her bedroom. I'll call her at Cosmo's and see where she's put it.'

'Hurry up!' Sonic whined.

Amy rolled her eyes at her stubborn and impatient husband before making her way to the phone and dialling Tails and Cosmo's home number. The dial tone rang a few times before Cosmo picked it up, sounding out of breath and almost panicked.

'Amy?!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'Yes? Cosmo, what's wrong?' Amy questioned.

'Is Sofia ok? What's up?'

'Everything's fine I was just ringing Angelica to- wait… Sofia? How would I know if she's ok? Angelica told me her and Sofia were staying there tonight?'

'What are you talking about? Sofia told me her and Angie were with you tonight?'

'Oh my, God… THEY SNUCK OUT TO THAT PARTY!'

While the two mothers were in a panic, they decided to play it smart… and let the punishment be brutal enough. They told their husbands, which certainly didn't go down well with either of them and awaited the return of their two daughters in the dead of night. They were in for it BIG TIME when they got home…

A few hours pass and it's somewhere around 1am. Both couples are still up, waiting for their daughters to return and hoping it's soon… just the thought of sleep at this point makes them exhausted. Amy was just about to rest her eyes when the latch on the door opened, causing her and Sonic to jump to their feet. Angelica flicked on the living room lamp and was startled to see two very angry hedgehogs eyeing her off.

'H-Hi Mum? Dad?' Angelica stuttered.

'You're in a lot of trouble, Ange.' Sonic stated firmly.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cosmo were in the same position. Cosmo waited in the hallway by the front door while Tails waited in the garage, making sure both exits were guarded for when their fourteen year old rebel walked through. Usually she would use the garage door, but it would be a whole lot noisier than the front door. She tip-toed up the front door steps and unlocked it before slowly pushing it open, only for the hallway light to flicker on.

'She's home, Honey.' Cosmo sang out to the garage, causing Tails to walk in a few seconds later.

'How was the party, Fi?' Tails questioned.

'I'm so grounded, right?' Sofia asked nervously.

'Until you die.' Tails said firmly.

.

'I love my daughter, but I'm so mad at her right now. I mean, what could possibly have gotten into her to do something so stupid?!' Cosmo questioned as she paced Amy's living room.

'Angelica.' Amy sighed.

'How do you figure?' Tikal asked.

'She was honest and told me that it wasn't Sofia's fault. She knew she wasn't allowed to go but Ange persuaded her otherwise into using the 'foolproof' plan and someone by her side at the party.'

'She's her mother's daughter, that's for sure.' Rouge smirked, causing Blaze to giggle.

'Very funny, Rouge.' Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'Oh, come on, Amy? You know that's true. Angelica has all of your traits and a bit of my brother's mixed in, she's bound to be a wild one.'

'Which isn't always a bad thing?' Rihanna added.

'Oh no, I think I can see Manic talking?' Cream smirked as she looked inside Rihanna's ear for Manic mockingly.

'I'm serious, though! She is a teenager, Amy, and while she did the wrong thing it was bound to happen eventually. Let's just hope it only took this time for her to learn her lesson.'

'Which is?' Blaze arched an eyebrow.

'To come up with an actual foolproof plan next time she wants to get out.' Rouge said, causing all the girls to laugh.

While the girls… well, not anymore… while the _mothers _spent their afternoon in Sonic and Amy's living room, their husbands all out either working, seeing each other or taking care of children under the age of two, their children had met up in a clearing nearby Max's house to catch up and discuss the goings on of the night before last.

'Let me get this straight… You thought telling your parents you were staying at _each other's _houses while you snuck out to a fraternity party would be a 'foolproof plan'? Harmony asked.

'Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound so great.' Angelica sighed.

'There's no other way to put it, Angie?' Josh said with a lop-sided smile.

'So, how long did you guys get grounded for?' Max smirked.

'Til death do I part.' Sofia sighed.

'Ditto.' Angelica added.

'You guys are going to have to do some major sucking up to get outta this one.' Josh said.

'Well, I've been doing really well in school lately and I've been doubling up on chores. I'm hoping it won't take too long now.' Sofia shrugged.

'Same here, and I promised mum and dad that despite my straight A attendance and academic record, I'd finish the year as dux. Therefore, no parties for this hedgehog.' Angelica added.

'Next time you want a foolproof plan, come to me.' Max smiled.

'Really? What have you got in mind?' Angelica's eyes lit up.

'Well-'

'NO!' Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

><p>EIGHT YEARS have passed now…<p>

Angelica has now finished college and is now a very successful lawyer by the age of twenty-four. Sonic and Amy couldn't be more proud, and honestly couldn't be more surprised that they have a child smarter than the two of them combined. Now that she has found a lovely partner and has become so successful, she has moved out of home and into the city where she is just waiting for her partner to propose, but a certain father is rather intimidating.

Sofia is in her last year of college, following in her father's footsteps with mechanics, engineering and inventing. She lives in the city too, not far away from Angelica which surprised no one. Angelica and the others are all aware of her crush on the guy in her mechanics class, but she's figured it's just a matter of time now before he says something, at least she hopes. Tails and Cosmo still live in the same Knothole home, going about their ways as successful Mobians and heroes.

Max, now twenty years old is in his last days at home, getting ready to move out and into a cottage home in a nearby village with his partner, an agent from G.U.N that he fell for within seconds of meeting her. As he grew older, it turns out that aside from his passion for working for G.U.N, he wasn't all that much like his father, but more like his mother. He did end up growing very interested into Tikal's culture, much to her delight. Shadow and Tikal still go about their normal lives, and as much as they love their son, they're secretly looking forward to having the house to themselves again.

Blaze and Silver now permanently live on Mobius in Knothole, returning to their own world on the odd occasion to visit friends or check up on things. Nowadays, the twins, Harmony and Ethan, visit more often and work as guardians of the entire planet. With their advanced powers, due to their genetics, they guard everything form the people to the Sol Emeralds up to battling anything or anyone that threatened the planet. Blaze and Silver worried but didn't dare show, they were the same when they were twenty one, after all.

A few years ago, Cream and her husband Oscar moved away to a large city for their middle child Grace in order for her to further her career in the performing arts. Josh and Alyce still attend school a regular city school and live a happy life with their parents while Grace goes to a separate performing arts college and boarding school after discovering she had a rare gift at the age of nine. It began as a hobby but it was quick to be taken to whole new levels, only twelve years old and taking on professional jobs. Cream and Oscar are overwhelmed with pride, to no surprise.

Next to nothing has changed in eight years for Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles is still the hot headed guardian of the Master Emerald and hero of Mobius while Rouge is still a gorgeous, slinky and flirtatious co-chief with Shadow at G.U.N. The only difference these days is they have a strapping eight year old son, Sebastian who excels in everything he does. He certainly gives his parents and aunties and uncles a run for their money these days.

Not much at all has changed for both Sonia and Bartleby and Manic and Rihanna. Both couples are still happily married and just as in love as they were when they met, which was clear to all. The only thing that had changed was a horrible accident that occurred about a year ago to Rihanna on a field assignment. Medically, she clearly has next to know luck, but looking at the larger picture, the Gods shine down on her. She as the only one that escaped with her life after a huge explosion in an old abandoned battlefield that was being investigated, causing her to lose a leg and a lifetime of shell shock. Things are better now, but they weren't for quite some time.

'You wouldn't believe who was just on the phone.' Cosmo said with a smile as she hung up the garage phone.

'Who?' Tails arched an eyebrow as he walked over to his wife.

'Cream? She says Grace is going to board from now on, so her and the family are going to move back here?'

'You're kidding! When are they going to be here?'

'Tomorrow, I invited them over for dinner. Wow, it's been such a long time…' Cosmo sighed.

'I know. Come to think of it, we hardly see any of the gang these days? Except for Sonic and Amy?' Tails thought aloud.

'You're right… how awful? You know what we should do? We should have everyone here tomorrow night! The whole gang, and the kids. What do you say?' Cosmo exclaimed excitedly.

'I love it! Let's do it!' Tails agreed before embracing her.

.

'Guess what?!' Tikal exclaimed as she ran outside to find Shadow working on his motorbike.

'What is it, darling?' Shadow asked, not taking his eyes away from the bike.

'Cream is moving back! Cosmo just called and we're all going to dinner at hers and Tails' place tomorrow night!'

'You're kidding? That sounds fun, but I thought Grace was there to dance?' Shadow asked as he stood up and walked towards his wife.

'She's boarding now.'

'Well, looking forward to seeing them.'

'Me too! I can't wait to- what are you doing?' Tikal cut herself off as she noticed Shadow getting closer and closer, his hands covered in oil and grease.

'Oh? Nothing.' He winked as he reached his hands out for her.

'Don't you dare!' Tikal screamed before she ran.

'Come back here!' Shadow laughed before chasing her.

.

The next evening came around and everyone decided to dress nicely for the occasion. The kids were- well, not all of them were kids anymore but- the _offspring_ were just as excited to see each other and there aunties and uncles as the parents were to see their own friends and nieces and nephews. Everyone arrived a little earlier than Cream and Oscar and the children, including Grace who was able to get the weekend away to come home and see everyone, which her parents were very excited about.

Cosmo and Amy made a 'Welcome Home' banner and hung it in the garage while everyone said their hellos and caught up. After five minutes it was like nothing had changed, like no time had passed. Friendship really is measured by the heart. The girls began bringing out some food while the boys finished decorating the garage a little, leaving the 'kids' to continue socialising and catching up with all of their favourite people.

'Hello? Is anyone home?' A voice came from the garage door causing everyone to whirl around.

'CREAM!' The girls exclaimed before crash tackling her in a hug.

'Oscar! Long time, no see, pal.' Sonic smiled before giving him a thumbs up.

'How's it been in the big city?' Silver asked.

'Well, it's ok. Good to be back home, although I don't love having to leave Gracie there.' Oscar admitted as he turned back to look at his middle child who was embracing Sofia.

'I don't know how you're doing it, pal. I know I couldn't.' Knuckles admitted.

'It's been years since the whole gang has been together… it's hard to believe!' Manic exclaimed.

'At least a few years?' Shadow thought aloud.

'Since Cream and Oscar left at least?' Bartleby added.

'We need to pick up our act!' Tails chuckled, causing the other boys to laugh.

.

.

After dinner, the gang's children went outside for a few drinks (for the ones that could of course) and a long, necessary catch up while the team stayed inside the garage sharing drinks, stories and old memories. Every time they looked around the room, they couldn't believe how much everyone had changed, yet still looked as though they hadn't changed. Years and years gone in the blink of an eye.

'I still don't think it's hit me that I'm married, let alone I have a twenty-four year old daughter.' Amy giggled.

'Yeah, especially married to Big Blue over here.' Rouge smirked, earning a playful punch from Sonic.

'Remember when we were their ages?' Blaze asked.

'Yeah. We were the epitome of family.' Sonia smiled.

'Yep, we'd fight like cats and dogs, laugh like maniacs and stick up for each other like the siblings we are.' Knuckles chuckled as he ruffled Tails' hair like the old days.

'Do you remember the all the times Egghead tricked Knuckles here into helping him?' Shadow laughed.

'Shut up, Shadow…'

'Or when we met Blaze and Silver?' Amy said.

'I just remember Blaze trying to kill me.' Silver chuckled.

'I'll never forget finding out Cream was pregnant with Josh…' Bartleby smirked.

'You think you can't forget it? I went into hiding for three days!' Oscar exclaimed.

'Yeah, sorry about that, mate.' Manic chuckled.

'You know, not a day goes by that I don't think about Ella. Mr. Tanaka, Chris and the Thorndyke family.' Cream sighed.

'I'm glad it's not just me, Cream.' Sonic smiled.

'I'll never forget that party we had on the Blue Typhoon during our battle with the Metarex. That was such a good time after a stressful period, despite having made some amazing new friends.' Cosmo smiled as she squeezed Tails' hand.

'I think one of the monumental moments was when Sonia found out Manic and Rihanna were getting married.' Tikal giggled.

'Oh my, Chaos. For a while there I thought I was going to be marrying her instead?!' Rihanna exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

'We've had so many good times together.' Sonic smiled.

'Absolutely.' Blaze nodded.

'Without a doubt.' Shadow added.

'You know I think?' Amy questioned.

'What's that?' Cream asked as everyone turned to the fuchsia hedgehog.

'I think there are many more to come…'


End file.
